SF2 Alma Gemela
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Natsumi comienza con sus investigacione, pero necesita a un aliado, asi que tendra que valerse de una persona influyente, capacitado y terriblemente sensual, que compartira muchos secretos con Soubi.
1. Desaparición

Hola hola, hacía mucho tiempo que no venia po estos lares, pero no soy la unica... jijiji.

Antes de que comiencen a leer este fic, quiero decirles que tienen que leer primero "My señor Feudal" ya que éste es la continuación.

Bien... ahora con el fic

**Disclaimer: Taiho Shichauzo pertenece a Kosuke Fujishima, y ocupo los personajes sin animo de lucro.**

**

* * *

******

FEUDAL 2º PARTE – ALMA GEMELA

**CAPITULO 1**

Desaparición

_Nuestra Familia fue invadida por diferentes tragedias desde antes de que nosotros naciéramos. Mi madre, fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que no quería y cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la felicidad a manos del hombre que amaba… falleció. La fecha, el 12 de agosto de 1868, nacimos nosotros dos, llamados por todos: los mellizos de los Tokaurin, personas casi iguales que eran diferenciado solo porque uno era un hombre y la otra una mujer. Ambos, idénticos en apariencia y porte, fuimos criado por nuestro padre, Shouji Tokaurin, hasta que a nuestra casa se sumó un nuevo invitado._

_En ese tiempo teníamos alrededor de dieciséis años, un tío que había caído en ruina debido a su vida derrochadora llegó a nuestra casa a quedarse por un tiempo. _

_Su nombre es Arizuka Takeru. Era un oficial que luchó arduamente durante la restauración del periodo Meiji, y que fue considerado como "el inspector de la muerte" por su sangre fría en el campo de batalla. Y… ahí estaba, en nuestra casa, en nuestras vidas, diciendo solo "es por unas semanas"_

_Mi padre, un año después, se suicido en su escritorio. Tomó una pistola, la colocó en su cien y terminó con su vida. Según su tío lo hizo para encontrarse con su amada esposa. Lo que ese hombre no sabía es nosotros ya habíamos hablado del tema, y él había prometido que nunca los abandonaría. Un amigo de la familia, el señor Kachou Kazanuri, investigó el caso pero nunca pudieron encontrar alguna prueba que inculpara a una segunda persona. El caso se cerró, y como los mellizos eran menores de edad tuvieron que quedar bajo la tutela de su tío_

Soubi dejó la escuela y se quedo a vivir permanentemente en la casa para no dejar sola a su hermana, mientras aprendía a llevar la contabilidad. Fueron dos cumpleaños los que pasaron con Arizuka, en la casa, y en el tercero Soubi podría ejercer sus derechos como mayor de edad y adquirir su albedrio frente a la sociedad y la tutela de su hermana.

La diferencia entre ambos, a simple vista, era el color de sus ojos y la única persona que sabía la diferencia era su padre y un amigo que ambos tenían en común. Su nombre era Michael Hara, un joven americano que había venido a vivir en Japón, cuando tenía doce años, mientras que sus padres trabajaban en un proyecto ferroviario que uniría las distintas ciudades del país.

Los ojos de Natsumi eran iguales a los de su madre, tan verdes como las hojas de los arboles, la hierba y una hermosa joya de esmeraldas, mientras que los de Soubi era azules, profundos y luminosos como el mar al ser alumbrado por el sol, como un zafiro único y atrayente. Ninguno de los dos se parecía a su padre; su piel era blanca y su cabello castaño era toda herencia de su madre, en cuanto a Shouji Tokaurin él era moreno y de cabellos y ojos negros. Pero en personalidad, Soubi era serio, calculador y sobre protector, según decían: _"Todo un Tokaurin"_

La distinción de los mellizos se hizo más notoria al pasar los años. Cuando Arizuka llegó a la casa; por algún motivo desconocido, Shouji les aconsejó a sus hijos que nunca dijeran la verdadera diferencia entre ellos, que nunca dejaran que Arizuka pudiera distinguirlos porque así podrían protegerse de él.

Cada ciertos días, los jóvenes cambiaban de personalidad transformándose en el otro. Fue en ese momento que Soubi comprendió: una noche, que él descansaba en la habitación de su hermana que, Arizuka entró sin pedir permiso. Su actitud lo sorprendió, pero pudo defenderse de él cuando supuestamente Soubi (Natsumi disfrazada de él) entró en la habitación. El hombre se asustó por encontrarse con ambos mellizos y con otras sirvientas que llegaron al escuchar el escándalo formado. Pero esa visita no fue la única.

Cambiaron sus habitaciones a la de su padre y ahí se encerraban mientras su tío se creía el amo y señor de la casa. Al parecer, Arizuka temía de esa habitación y no se atrevía a entrar, según él por respeto, pero según Soubi por el miedo de la culpabilidad de de su conciencia.

Y así fue… Esa noche nublada Michael había insistido en que ambos lo acompañaran a una fiesta en la ciudad, en una de las casa de una familia japonesa que había llegado desde Londres con una nueva moda. Moda que él conocía muy bien, por ya haber visitado eso, pero que quería enseñársela a los jóvenes. Arizuka no se opuso, dejo que ambos fueran pero en último momento Natsumi sufrió un terrible dolor de estomago que le impidió ir. Soubi anuncio que tampoco asistiría porque su deber era acompañar a su hermana, pero ella había insistido en lo contrario.

-Ve- le dijo desde la sillita que había en la habitación. –Yoriko se quedara a mi lado. No te pierdas esta oportunidad-

-No. He dicho que no- retó el joven. Y se recostó sobre la cama.

-Te vas a perder una gran fiesta- advirtió divertido Michael, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Michael también sabía distinguirlos. Él era rubio de ojos celestes y piel muy blanca, discriminado y apartado por la gente tradicional de Japón; había conocido a los jóvenes en la escuela a la que Soubi asistía y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que invadió la residencia Tokaurin. Shouji lo trataba como uno más de la familia.

-Soubi- sonrió Natsumi desde la silla –Ve. No pasara nada malo-

-No-

-También ira ese sujeto- comentó Michael con una expresión de complicidad hacia el ojiazul. Esté se removió en la cama y miró los ojos celestes de Michael que tenían una expresión burlona. –Hace tiempo que no lo vez. ¿Qué será de él?-

-¿De quién hablan?- preguntó Natsumi.

-Un viejo conocido-

-¿Conocido?- preguntó irónico Michael –Yo diría que fueron más que conocidos-

-¡Quieres callarte!- lo retó, volviendo su descuidada posición sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

-¿De quién hablan?- preguntó nuevamente Natsumi.

-No es nadie importante- contestó Soubi y no volvió a mencionar palabra, hasta unos minutos más tarde donde se levantó y miró a su hermana. -¿aun te duele?-

-Me siento mejor, pero preferiría quedarme. No me gustaría que empezara el dolor en un lugar público- La leche tibia que Yoriko, su sirvienta y nana eterna, había servido para limpiar el estomago de cualquier alimento que le haya hecho mal. Soubi la miró de pie a cabeza y se detuvo en su rostro

-¿Te molesta si voy?- preguntó, como si acabara de decir un tabú. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y su boca apretada aguardando un suspiro.

-No- contestó Natsumi con una gran sonrisa –Ve y diviértete. Yo me quedare con Yoriko en la habitación y cerraremos todas las puertas- Soubi se sintió culpable por dejar a su hermana sola a expensas de su tío, pero asintió, le agradeció e incluso le dio un beso en la frente, y se retiró para ir a cambiarse.

Michael por el contrario rió por la torpeza de su amigo al volver a preguntar lo que ellos le habían dicho, y se quedo un buen rato observando a Natsumi. Ella vestía un pantalón de tela y una camisa blanca con un pañuelo en cuello, como era normal de los hombres. Siempre le había llamado la atención la semejanza que tenía con su hermano y la forma en que podía imitarlo.

-Si pasa algo nos mandas a llamar enseguida y te vas a mi casa- le dijo Michael mientras se despedía de ella. Soubi ya estaba arreglado con su traje frac de tela negra y su corbatín en el cuello. Su cabello, más largo de lo normal para un hombre, atado en un moño sin dejar escapar ningún mechón.

-Tranquilos, recuerden que aun les gano a ambos en las luchas, puedo luchar contra un oso y salir ilesa. Si pasa algo podre arreglármelas y les avisare-. Soubi asintió. Se acercó a ella para darle un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo y se fue a la fiesta en compañía de Michael.

Natsumi por otro lado cerró la puerta con llave y juntó con Yoriko se quedaron conversando hasta cerca de las once de la noche que fue donde ella se quedo dormida.

-.-.-.—

Soubi observo el esplendor del lugar, pero ni con eso pudo asombrarse. Su casa era mucho más grande que esa y las personas que había ahí eran las mismas que veía en la plaza chismoseando de las demás. Era extraño pensó y se dejo arrastrar por el salón. Cuando su vista encontró la del moreno sonrió y levantó la copa que tenía en su mano, en señal de brindis hacia él. Él moreno se hizo camino entre la multitud y llegó junto al ojiazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía- el ojiazul asintió y los dos caminaron hacia un lugar más apartado. Ahí el moreno atrajo al joven a sus brazos y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, que el oji-azul no pudo evitar corresponder.

-Shouji…- suspiró mientras lo abrazaba. La cara de Soubi quedo entre el cuello del moreno y cerró los ojos al sentir el perfume de su cuerpo. –_"mi querido Shouji"_-

-.-.-.—

Natsumi estaba histérica, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y Soubi no había vuelto a casa. Cuando despertó Yoriko le dijo que el joven no había llegado y que lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado en casa de Michael, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible; ninguno de los dos sería capaz de dejarla sola toda la noche. Esperaba que su hermano llegara tarde a saludarla y avisarle que había llegado, pero nunca paso.

Yoriko, por mandato de Natsumi, había mandado a una sirvienta a pedir noticias a la casa de Michael, pero esta todavía no llegaba. La noche anterior había transcurrido tranquila, Arizuka no había ido a molestarla, lo que había agradecido en gran manera.

Natsumi corrió por las escaleras cuando sintió que alguien llamaba. Cuando estuvo abajo vio a un hombre flacuchento y alto, de mirada lasciva, que era dirigido hasta el despacho que pertenecía a su padre y que actualmente era ocupado por su tío. Él no la vio, y fue gracias a Yoriko porque la sirvienta la oculto detrás de una cortina.

-¿Por qué viene tan de madrugada?-

-No lo sé, mi niña. Ahora vuelva a la cama. No debe andar en bata de dormir por la casa. Si su tío la ve ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!- Natsumi no obedeció, ofuscada, se sentó en la parte alta de la escalera haciendo guardia a la puerta principal hasta que llegara Soubi, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando sintió el pestillo de la puerta del despacho cerrarse. Su personalidad era alegre y muy entrometida, y la invadió la curiosidad en saber que tanto tenían que hablar su tío y el flacuchento hombre recién llegado. Se acercó hasta la puerta y apoyó su oído en ella. Sintió las voces lejanas, hablando de un cofre y no fue hasta que dijeron Soubi, que la conversación se hizo cada vez más interesante.

-¿Y?- preguntó la voz de su tío, dentro del despacho.

-Mis hombres están dispuestos. Dicen que lo encontraran en el rio o en un callejón-

-"¿A quién?"- pensó Natsumi.

-Le traeré el collar- volvió a decir la voz del invitado

-Ese collar vale una fortuna - dijo Arizuka. Natsumi se exaltó cuando la mano de Yoriko se puso sobre su hombro y la hizo alejarse de la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-No lo volveré a hacer- se disculpo antes que llegara cualquier reto.

-No importa. Menos mal que no la descubrieron- Yoriko le tomó la mano –venga conmigo, señorita. La buscan- las dos se dirigieron hasta la puerta de la cocina. Natsumi no comprendía que pasaba. Si alguien la buscaba podía ir perfectamente hasta la puerta principal a recibirla. Observo a su nana y esta mantenía una expresión seria. No hizo protestas, ni preguntas, solo siguió hasta la cocina y observo a la persona que la esperaba. Era Michael, venia con su ropa desordenada, al igual que su cabello, con las botas sucias y una expresión preocupada.

-Michael-

-Soubi está en mi casa- La abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió, mientras acariciaba su cabello. –No preguntes nada. Solo está un poco cansado. Natsumi…- la obligó a mirarlo y le afirmó la cara para que ella no se moviera –…Vístete como Soubi, arregla tus cosas y espérame. Esta noche vendré por ti. Tienes que salir de aquí-

-Pero… ¿Qué…?-

-No preguntes nada- la interrumpió –solo sal de aquí. Si te preguntan por tu hermano, di que fue Natsumi quien fue a la fiesta, que fue a Soubi a quien le dolía el estomago y que estas preocupado por ella porque no ha regresado. Vendré a visitarte en un rato más, y hazme preguntas como si no nos hubiéramos visto. Nos vemos hoy en la noche-

-Nos vemos- él le dio otro beso, pero este en el rostro, y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Natsumi volvió a su habitación por la escalera de la servidumbre y se metió en la cama que pertenecía a su padre y que actualmente ocupaban los dos mellizos.*

Y como había dicho Michael, su visita fue cerca de las diez. A esa hora la casa estaba en pie, pero Natsumi todavía no había salido de su habitación. Michael estaba vestido apropiadamente, observo Yoriko, y le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa disimulando perfectamente su pasada visita en la madrugada.

-Bueno días, Michael- saludó Arizuka entrando en la sala -¿Cómo lo has pasado en la fiesta?-

-Muy bien, gracias- se inclino levemente -¿Y Soubi, como esta? ¿Ya se le quito el dolor?-

-¿Soubi?- preguntó confundido el viejo de arrugada piel, barriga deforme y enorme y labios gruesos.

-Ah… lo siento- se retracto –Me refiero a Natsumi-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó.

-No es nada- Los pasos de un nuevo integrante se hicieron presente e interrumpieron la conversación. Soubi entró en la sala, pero Michael sabía que era Natsumi, por el verde color de sus ojos.

-Michael, me tenias preocupado. ¿Dónde está ella?-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el viejo aun mas confundido que antes. -¿Cómo que ella? ¿Se refieren a Natsumi?-

-Sí, tío- el joven de ojo verdes aspiró y lo enfrentó –Te mentimos anoche. No fui yo quien fue a la fiesta, fue Natsumi, porque si sabias que iba a ir sola no la hubieras dejado ir- el rostro del anciano palideció y su cuerpo perdió la estabilidad. Se sentó sobre el sillón que estaba detrás y se quedo pensando en silencio.

-¿Y…?- Soubi lo ignoró, giró su vista hacia el rubio y espero paciente una respuesta -¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Eso quería saber- contestó Michael –ella se vino antes de la fiesta-

-¡¿Cómo que se vino antes?- se acercó furioso hasta el rubio y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa –Michael, te la encargue con tu vida. Ella no ha llegado desde anoche ¡Exijo una explicación!-

-¡No lo sé! Ella estaba vestida como tú así que la deje en uno de los carruajes en la puerta de la fiesta. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que se iba antes. Le ofrecí traerla de vuelta pero se negó rotundamente, tu sabes cómo es, me dijo que me quedara a disfrutar, que ella no podía porque estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que no pude negarme-

-¡Imbécil…!- le dio un puñetazo, lo que hizo saltar al viejo – ¡¿Y… dejaste que se viniera sola?-

-¡Lo siento, pensé que ya abría llegado a la casa!-

-¿No ha llegado, Soubi?- preguntó por primera vez Arizuka con el rostro pálido.

-No, tío, no ha llegado- Arizuka notó que la mandíbula de su sobrino se apretaba por la rabia y sus ojos despedían un odio tan grande hacia su mejor amigo que incluso lo asusto.

-Tenemos que informarle a la policía. No es normal que una persona desaparezca así-

-Algo debió pasarle. Ella no haría una cosa así. Algo debió pasarle- Los ojos de Michael se llenaron de tristeza al ver a su amigo tan desesperado y se acercó para tocarle el hombro

-La encontraremos, ya lo veras-

-Eso espero- le dijo dándole un empujón para apartarlo de su cuerpo y salir lo más rápido de la sala. Arizuka ni siquiera se acordó en despedirse de Michael, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la biblioteca y se encerró. Michael miró a Yoriko y esta asintió, preocupada por la conversación. La mujer se acercó hasta el rubio y le tomó la mano.

-Dígame que está bien, que nada malo le ha pasado a mi niño- refiriéndose al verdadero Soubi.

-Está en mi casa-

-Pero dígame que está bien-

-Está en mi casa- repitió el joven y se marchó rápidamente de la casa. Yoriko se quedo ahí, parada sin emitir palabras y temiendo lo peor, lo mejor era ocultárselo a Natsumi, porque si no ella no podría disimular.

Desde la visita de Michael no podía estar tranquila; se había quedado en su habitación casi sin apetito. Michael había sido claro, ese era un secreto que debían mantener entre ellos dos, y no podía arriesgarse a que alguien frustrara sus planes.

Caminó hasta la mesa de centro y observo el té que su sirvienta le había llevado, un té bajativo para después de la cena.

Michael sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en esa casa, después de la cena, a ambos jóvenes se les llevaba un té, el cual los ayudaba a dormir durante las noches. Esa noche no tomaría su té, esperaría hasta que su nana viniera a peinarla para dormir y se cerciorara de que ella estaba; Luego, de eso, se iría.

Observo la tasa y se mordió el labio inferior, si vieran el té la obligarían a tomarlo o sospecharían. Tomó la tasa con cuidado y caminó hasta una de las plantas que había en su balcón y vertió el líquido rojizo. Volvió de prisa hasta la mesa y dejo la tasa, acto seguido la puerta fue golpeada.

-Adelante-

-Buenas noches, mi niña- le dijo la anciana Yoriko – ¿A tomado nuevamente té?- preguntó junto a la tasa.

-Sí-

-No debería tomar esas cosas, cuando sea mayor no podrá vivir sin ellos- Le dio el paso para que Natsumi se sentara en una de las sillas, y ella comenzara a atar su corta cabellera en un simple moño. El peinado que usaba Natsumi no era adecuado para la época en la que vivía. Cuando lo dijo a Soubi que cortaría su cabello este accedió encantado, ya que así sería más fácil para ambos aparentar ser el otro, sin ese largo delator.

-No te preocupes, Yoriko- contestó Natsumi.

-Lo siento, pero si me preocupo, y hablare con las niñas sobre esos tés- Yoriko le acarició los hombros y tomó aire –Mi niña, cuídese mucho por favor-

-Sí-

-No quiero que nada malo le pase. Cuando llegue a la casa del joven Michael avíseme, por favor. Así estaré más tranquila-

-Bien- Natsumi se volteó hacia su sirvienta y le tomó las manos -Sabes que no puedes decir a nadie lo que pasará-

-Tranquila, mi niña, soy una tumba. Por mi nadie lo sabrá. Mi lealtad esta con los hijos de mi señora Natsumi y mi señor Shouji, nadie me obligara a decir una palabra-

-Te lo agradezco, Yoriko- la abrazó de su boluptuosa cintura y apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho protector de la mujer. Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que Natsumi volviera a decir palabra; Yoriko acariciaba su cabeza con ternura –Tengo miedo, por Soubi-

-No se alarme- dijo la mujer mayor –El joven ha de estar muy bien- mintió -quizás solo está por ahí divirtiéndose y nosotras aquí, (angustiadas) pensando cosas que no son-

-Yo creo que le sucedió algo-

-No atraiga los males con la lengua, mi niña. Que dios no escuche sus palabras y tampoco sus pensamientos- bajo la mirada hacia Natsumi y sonrió

-Está bien- asintió.

-Cada vez que la miró me recuerda más a su madre, la señora debe estar orgullosa de usted-

-¿Me parezco a mi madre?- preguntó con un deje de felicidad.

-Por su puesto, parecen dos gotas de agua. El señor la amaba tanto-

-Mi padre-

-Él estaría orgulloso de verla ahora, de ver en lo que se ha convertido: una hermosa y alegre señorita (No como esas estiradas de allá afuera) Si no una buena señorita, igual que la señora- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, las que empapó con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Yoriko… ¿Conociste a mi madre?-

-Sí, la conocí, yo estuve con la señorita durante su embarazó-

-¿Y ella… amaba a mi padre?-

-Con toda su alma, siempre lo amo, fue el único hombre en su vida- Natsumi sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo-

-El señor luchó por cumplir la promesa de estar con la señorita y finalmente (aunque fue poco) pudieron casarse, pero el señor siempre había dicho que el momento más feliz de su vida es cuando conoció a la señorita Natsumi, su madre, y cuando ustedes nacieron. No digo que haya sido infeliz después de que la señora, bueno… ya sabe, porque siempre que los observaba, a usted y al joven Soubi, sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas-.

-Mi padre extrañaba a mamá-

-Sí, pero no lo podía demostrárselo debido a serios conflictos ¡Ah! Que recuerdos. Bien, ahora lo único que quiero es que mi niño Soubi llegue a casa sin ninguna novedad y que usted llegue con bien- le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura. –Si algo llegara a pasar me avisaran de inmediato ¿verdad?- Natsumi asintió –Cuídese, cuídese mucho, mi niña-

-Lo haré, Yoriko- la mujer se encaminó a paso lento hasta la puerta, para dejar la habitación vacía. Inmediatamente, Yoriko hubo abandonado la habitación, Natsumi corrió hasta la puerta y cerró con llave, se miró al espejo y observo su pijama, que en ese momento solo sería una molestia. Sacó de debajo de su litera la maleta que había hecho con posterioridad y la llevó hasta la ventana. Volvió hasta su closet y buscó la ropa que había seleccionado para esa noche. Se quitó la camisola con nerviosismo de que alguien pudiera tocar la puerta y arruinara su plan de escape. Sin meditarlo demasiado se colocó la enagua, un pantalón café (que pertenecía a Soubi), unas botas negras, una camisa blanca y el corbatín por si alguien los veía en la calle tendría que actuar como su hermano, así que cada detalle tenía importancia. Tomó la chaqueta y la llevó hasta la ventana donde descansaba la maleta. Tendría que utilizar la maleza que se cernía sobre la pared para poder escapar, no era problema ya que lo había hecho varias veces y las ramas soportaban bien el peso de su cuerpo. Se quedo de pie, observando por última vez la habitación antes de marcharse de ese lugar. Cuando salió del jardín trasero de la mansión, Michael la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared y con una expresión sombría.

-Ya era hora-

Entró en un completo silencio a la casa de Michael. Él le había dicho que Yuka, una de sus fieles sirvientas, los iba a estar esperando para recibirlos, así que no tenían que preocuparse porque ella los viera; Y en efecto, cuando llegaron hasta la casa, la joven pelinegra les abrió la puerta y los escoltó hasta la parte alta (donde se encontraba la habitación de Michael).

-Buenas noches, señorita Natsumi-

-Buenas noches, Yuka- saludó ella, con una sonrisa. –Bien, Michael- se volteó Natsumi hacía su amigo -¿Puedes decirme cual es el misterio?-

-Bien- la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hasta la habitación continua. Natsumi sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, cuando entraba en la oscura habitación que solo estaba siendo alumbrada por la tenue luz de una vela. El cuerpo de una persona yacía sobre la cama, durmiendo, mientras una persona vigilaba su sueño. -Buenas noches- saludó Michael al anciano que cuidaba del dormido -¿Cómo ha ido?-

-No muy bien, señor. Ha estado delirando gran parte de la noche, a este paso…- Natsumi caminó hasta la persona convaleciente con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se estremeció al reconocerlo y verlo en ese estado. Corrió hasta la cama y se ganó a su lado, observándolo.

-Soubi- murmuró, mientras le tomaba la mano y sentía su temperatura. –Está tan helado- le tocó la frente para comprobar su temperatura, y las lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla –Esta sudando mucho, tiene fiebre-

-Natsumi- la interrumpió Michael mientras observaba a la chica y se acercaba a los mellizos –Esta herido, ten cuidado-

-¿Herido?- se volteó hacia su rubio amigo, con el rostro inundado por la preocupación.

-Sí. Lo encontré cerca de tu casa, y ha estado en ese estado desde entonces-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Michael? Hubiese venido inmediatamente a verlo-

-Por eso mismo- la joven lo miró con odio, pero entendía su proceder; ella era impulsiva, y hubiese venido en ese mismo momento para verlo. Acarició la mano de su hermano y la besó con ternura.

-Pero… se va a recuperar ¿verdad?- miró a su amigo, pero este no respondió. Giró a mirar a los demás que se mantenían con sus rostros serios e inmutables. –Michael, dime que se recuperara-

-¿Doctor?- el rubio de ojos azules volteó a observar al tercer hombre que los acompañaba, que había estado velando el sueño del herido – ¿Lo hará?-

-Hay que ver como sigue- dictaminó. Natsumi sintió que todo le daba vueltas, pero reunió las fuerzas necesarias para no tambalear, ni echarse a llorar.

-Lo hará- dijo –Se recuperara, estoy segura de eso. Él es fuerte, lo sé-

-Natsumi- murmuró Michael; volteó a ver al médico, que con solo una mirada entendió su pregunta, y este negó con la cabeza. –Pase lo que pase…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda –…Hay que ser fuertes. Pase lo que pase… yo estaré a tu lado-

_Continuara…_

*Dormían juntos en la habitación que pertenecía a su padre. Cuando dormían separados Arizuka intentaba entrar en la habitación de Natsumi.


	2. Buenas Noches

**Gracias a todas las chicas que esperaron mi actualizacion.**

**Espero que haya valido la pena... y vamos!**

* * *

FEUDAL – Alma Gemela

**Capitulo 2**

**-Buenas noches-**

Pasaron horas hasta que cualquier dijera algo. La habitación estaba viciosa por la calefacción de la chimenea, la luminosidad era escasa y los gemidos y delirios de Soubi llamando a Shouji exasperantes -¿Como lo encontraste?- preguntó Natsumi. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, y ella no se había movilizado del lado de su hermano.

-Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa-

-¿Fue un salteador de caminos?- preguntó con cuidado.

-No lo sé, pero… no lo creo- por primera vez, ella volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo se llevaron el dije con el zafiro- Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida -… y se fueron-

-Querían asaltarlo-

-Pero nadie sabe de ese collar, solo la familia y yo-

-¿Alguien lo habrá visto u oído una conversación? Quizás solo lo asaltaron por tener una víctima… en la noche-

-No lo creo. Le dispararon y fueron directo por su collar.

-Le dispararon- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas; las que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. -¿Quién-quién puede hacer algo tan te-terrible?-

-No lo sé- se acercó a ella y le entregó un pañuelo. Las cosas no habían cambiado en nada, en las últimas horas: Soubi solo dormía, y ella lloraba, mientras que Michael descansaba en un sofá junto a la cama, el doctor cada cierto rato se acercaba al joven herido y revisaba su temperatura, sus ojos y su pulso, y Yuka cuidaba de que ninguno de los tres (el doctor, Michael y Natsumi) fueran a desfallecer.

-Señorita Natsumi, será mejor que vaya a dormir un rato-

-No, Yuka, no puedo irme de aquí y dejarlo solo-

-Pero- iba a insistir, pero la mano gruesa de Michael sobre su hombro la hizo voltearse; el joven negó con la cabeza y ella entendió, era mejor guardar silencio.

Natsumi continuaba en su posición, junto a su hermano, acariciándole la mano, mientras él sudaba y repetía el nombre de Shouji.

-_Natsumi…_- murmuró, entre sueños.

-Tranquilo, Soubi, estoy aquí- levantó su mano hacia ella y la besó –estoy aquí-. Michael y el doctor se acercaron hasta la cama.

-_No, Natsumi ve con él-_

-Esta delirando- dijo el médico preocupado –La fiebre ha subido, nuevamente- el hombre hizo que Natsumi se apartara del cuerpo de su hermano y desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Los vendajes del pecho quedaron expuestos, mostrando las manchas de sangre que seguían saliendo. –Aun sangra-

-¿Saturó la herida?- preguntó Yuka. Natsumi se horrorizó, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- dijo el doctor fastidiado. –Ya no debería sangrar- comentó el doctor, mas para él mismo, que en respuesta de Yuka.

-¿Está infectada?- preguntó Yuka, acercándose a él.

-Es lo más seguro- le respondió el médico.

-¿Y… hay una manera de ayudarlo?- Natsumi afirmó a l medico y no fue por Michael y Yuka que la obligaron a alejarse de él.

-Hay una técnica, pero no está probada y solo traería dolor y sufrimiento al joven, además en ese estado es difícil que su cuerpo lo soporte- Giró a mirar a Natsumi, con ojos apenados –Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- Natsumi levantó la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con Michael.

-No… no…- repitió ella.

-Intenta calmarte- sugirió Michael sin soltarla.

-No… no…- perdiendo la calma y la voluntad de su cuerpo. Se dejo caer en los brazos fuertes de Michael que la afirmaron y abrazaron posesivamente.

-Vamos, Natsumi, Cálmate. No solucionaras nada así- la apretó contra su pecho.

-No quiero que se muera, Soubi no puede abandonarme. Que haré sin él. No puedo estar sin él- afirmó con fuerza la ropa de Michael, mientras sus lágrimas caían. –No me queda nadie-

-Por favor…- le susurró Michael al oído, mientras sentía los sollozos de la chica -…No te pongas así-. Natsumi siguió llorando, mientras escuchaba los delirios de su hermano.

"_Los delirios son más frecuentes. Sus gritos de dolor y agonía me han despertado varias veces. No sé como Michael puede dormir: quizás sea el cansancio, ha estado cuidado a Soubi durante las últimas dos noches. No sé si podre soportar una vida sin él. No, no la soportare. Si el… muere ya no tendré nada porque luchar, por quien vivir. Si se muere, yo encontrare la forma de reunirme con él"- _dejó caer el lápiz, mientras yacía dormida sobre la cama junto a su hermano.

-_Natsumi…_- susurró nuevamente mientras volvía su delirio. Natsumi abrió los ojos y observó a su hermano que la llamaba una y otra vez, entre sueños.

-¿Qué tienes, Soubi? ¿Qué necesitas?- las voz se le cortó, mientras su voz se acongojaba.

-_Natsumi…_- la volvió a llamar, mientras levantaba la mano hacia el techo. La oji-verde le tomó la mano y la apretó contra ella. –Lo quiero, Natsumi, lo quiero-

-¿A quién, Soubi?-

-¿Natsumi?- abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió. –Natsumi-

-Sí, dime… haré lo que sea- las lagrimas siguieron brotando hasta caer en la mejilla de su hermano.

-_No… te va-vayas con él_- dijo apenas.

-¿Con quién?-

-_Con…_ _ese hombre._- su voz era apenas audible –_En la fies-ta supe que era…_- sus ojos se cerraron -_… él_- la fuerza que utilizaba para mantener su mano cedió.

-Despierta- comenzó a moverlo para que él hiciera algún ruido o movimiento, pero él se quedo en la misma posición -Despierta. Soubi, no me dejes- siguió moviéndolo –Vamos, Soubi- se apoyó en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero no había ningún ruido. –No me dejes. No, por favor. No me dejes sola, no con Arizuka ¡Soubi! ¡Hermano!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Michael en compañía de Yuka corrieron hasta la cama. El doctor llegó un poco más atrás y se adelantó a los jóvenes, para ver al chico.

-¡Natsumi!- Michael la afirmó y la hizo alejarse de su hermano. –Deja que el doctor lo vea- la abrazó, dejando que ella hundiera su rostro sobre su pecho y le acarició la cabeza, mientras él veía como el médico negaba con la cabeza. –Deja… que el doctor- su voz se cortó y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-Joven Michael- llamó desde la puerta una de las sirvientas, que había entrado en la habitación sin ser invitada -lamentó entrar sin su permiso, pero lo buscan-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Michael, que estaba recostado sobre la cama, con el rostro hundido entre la colcha.

-El señor Arizuka, el tío de Natsumi- Levantó un poco la cabeza de las almohadas y observo a su sirvienta.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó –no. no. dile que bajare en unos minutos, que me espere en el despacho-

-Sí, señor- la joven se iba a retirar.

-¡AH! Y dile a Yuka que venga-

-Sí, señor- la joven cerró la puerta. Michael se apoyó nuevamente en la almohada, intentando tranquilizarse. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, acompañado por una quemazón en el rostro y un ardor en los ojos. Su amigo (de siempre) había muerto y había llorado durante las siguientes dos horas, no estaba de humor para ver a ese hombre, pero si no lo veía, él podría sospechar de ellos. Se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta el primer espejo que encontró. Su rostro se veía tan mal, tan demacrado y rojo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello y ropa desordenado. Vertió un poco de agua en un recipiente y se lavó la cara, para desperezarse. Justó cuando tomaba el cepillo, la puerta fue golpeada.

-Adelante- dijo y Yuka entró en la habitación con cuidado.

-¿Me mandó a llamar?-

-Sí. Arizuka está en el despacho, y necesito que te quedes a cuidar a Natsumi, por si ocurre algo-

-sí, señor-

-Que ella no salga de su habitación. No permitas que Arizuka la vea, por nada-

-Sí. No se preocupe- él le sonrió sin ganas y caminó hasta la mesita en que la que mantenía algunas bebidas -¿Va a beber?-

-No exactamente- sirvió un poco de brandi en una copa y se la echó a la boca, luego de jugar un poco se la trago y se esparció un poco en el cuello, como si se tratara de una colonia. -¿Cómo me veo?- le preguntó, aun con el cabello un poco desordenado.

-Como… si hubiese bebido gran parte de la noche-

-Perfecto- salió de la habitación, mientras Yuka lo observaba marcharse.

-Buenos días, señor Arizuka- Lo saludó Michael cuando llegó al despacho. El viejo estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, observando con cuidado todo lo que ahí había.

-Buenos… días, Hara- Saludó el viejo, mientras levantaba una ceja al ver la apariencia del joven americano.

-Siento si le molesta mi apariencia, pero no me dio tiempo de arreglarme- caminó hasta la mesa de las bebidas y tomó la primera botella que vio -¿Se sirve un poco de brandi?-

-No, gracias. Y tú no deberías beber a esta hora-

-Bien- dejo la botella y se fue hasta el asiento detrás del escritorio. Se desplomó sin cuidado y elegancia, poco común en él y entorno los ojos hasta el viejo, sin olvidar bostezar –No le voy a mentir, me deja atónito que usted venga a mi casa-

-Es cierto, incluso a mi- le sonrió mostrando sus dientes desagradables para el rubio –Pero ha habido un problema en casa-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre Natsumi y Soubi- bajó el tono y se inclino hacía la mesa

-¿Qué les paso?-

-Los dos han desaparecido. Llame a la policía y le avise que mi sobrina no estaba, que había desparecido, pero nadie los ha encontrado. Y esa misma noche que nos fuiste a visitar Soubi desapareció-

-¡Desapareció!- Michael se levantó de un viaje -¿Cómo que desapareció?-

-Baja la voz, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere-

-¡Pero señor Arizuka, está en una situación alarmante! Soubi solo y Natsumi extraviado-

-No creo que esta sola- interrumpió el viejo.

-¿Y con quién?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba.

-Con Soubi- respondió el viejo. –Pienso que ellos huyeron de casa-

-¿Huir?- Michael rió a carcajadas –Pero eso es imposible, ¿Natsumi huiría de su casa? pregúnteselo a usted mismo, señor Arizuka ¿Cree que Natsumi huiría de casa?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- golpeó la mesa con fuerza, que algunos de los adornos llegaron a temblar -Lo siento- se disculpó al ver al joven sorprendido por su comportamiento –No, Natsumi no huiría si fuera una idea de ella, pero si es de Soubi… él puede haberla convencido-

-¿Y dónde cree que puedan huir esos dos?-

-Es por eso que he venido a verte a ti. ¿No sabes algo? De algún comentario que te puedan haber hecho-

-¡No…! Ellos… no me comentaron nada- Michael se puso serió y observo al hombre frente a él -¿Y si les paso algo?-

-¡Que!-

-Si les sucedió algo-

-Pero… ¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado y nervioso.

-No sé, cualquier cosa- Michael se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación -Dios mío, si les paso algo, y no tienen nada que comer, que beber; pueden estar heridos. ¡Ah! dios mío, hay tantas cosas que les puede suceder, mas a Natsumi siendo una chica y a Soubi, con su contextura delgada. Puede que incluso sean-

-No lo creo- interrumpió el viejo

-Hay que llamar a la policía- se detuvo Michael frente al viejo.

-¡No!- se exaltó y se quedo horrorizado al ver su expresión -…quiero decir, no lleguemos a tanto por ahora. Veamos como suceden las cosas, quizás Soubi está por ahí durmiendo en un burdel y Natsumi está en la casa, escondiéndose o no sé… pero dejemos que ellos aparezcan solos-

-No creo que debamos esperar, hay que llamar a la policía- insistió Michael y notó la expresión de sorpresa del viejo.

-Es demasiado pronto. Creo que hay que esperar unos días, si no aparecen, entonces yo, personalmente, los llamare- se levantó de su asiento con pesadez y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Bien. Por favor, si tiene alguna noticia no dude en informármela, la espero con ansias-

-No te preocupes, estaremos en contacto- le tendió la mano. Michael la correspondió y sonrió.

-Lo acompaño hasta la puerta- los dos atravesaron por el pasillos rumbó a la entrada principal. –Si tengo noticias de ellos, lo informare-

-Muchas gracias, Hara- se puso su chaqueta, su sombrero y recibió el bastón que la empleada le ofrecía. –Otras cosa, que esto quede en secreto-

-Por supuesto-. Con una leve inclinación del viejo, este salió y Yuka cerró la puerta. –Cariño – llamó Michael a su empleada y le tomó la mano –Tu sabes quién es buena para dispersar rumores-

-Sí-

-Lo sé. Y tengo uno que será la comidilla de Tokio- la joven asintió, mientras el dueño de casa sonreía a sus anchas y depositaba un largo beso en sus labios.

Se encaminó por la silenciosa habitación, sin decir una palabra. Natsumi estaba recostada junto a Soubi, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas pálidas y heladas y el cabello. Michael se puso a su lado y observo le cuerpo inerte. Ya era tarde y tendrían que empezar a movilizar el cuerpo de ese lugar.

-Cariño, sabes lo que hay que hacer- le dijo el rubio a su sirvienta, pero de ella no hubo respuesta. Natsumi mantenía su vista fija en su hermano y ni siquiera notó cuando los dos entraron y llegaron a su lado –No se puede quedar aquí- le dijo Michael y la intentó apartar del cuerpo pálido.

-¡No!- exclamó Natsumi, y se quedo tranquila cuando el joven la dejo.

-Te daré un poco más de tiempo, para que te despidas- Caminó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que ella se movía en la cama, volteó rápidamente a observarla. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y asustados cuando observo la lámpara de velador volar hacía él, se agachó de inmediato y la lámpara se golpeó contra el muró. Natsumi lo miraba con odio, y sin decirle nada, se apoyó nuevamente en la cama, para seguir mirando a su mellizo. –A él no le gustaría verte en ese estado- Antes de que cualquier otra cosa se le arrojara salió de la habitación.

El sol entraba por la habitación, con tonos anaranjados y rojizos.

-Oscurece, Soubi- dijo Natsumi a su inerte hermano, que había estado todo el día con ella. –Hace un poco de calor- le comentó –se acerca el verano, nuestro cumpleaños. Aun no te he comprado tu regalo, pero de seguro te gustara. No es algo hecho a mano, porque quiero que lo lleves siempre, así como los colgantes que nos regalo papá. ¿Lo tienes, verdad?- husmeó en el cuello del cadáver de su hermano, pero no encontró su colgante –Ya no está…- lloró un poco mas -…pero no es tu culpa. Yo nunca me la quito, porque podría perderla, tú sabes cómo soy de descuidada- se sentó en la cama y sacó su colgante para dejarlo expuesto ante los dos. La cadena era de oro y llevaba una esmeralda.

La de su hermano era un zafiro del mismo porte que su esmeralda –Soubi, cuando sea mi cumpleaños quiero que me lleves a una de esas fiestas, siempre me dices que no encajaría muy bien- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer –pero quería ir contigo, quería aprender a montar, ir a pescar nuevamente a ese lago junto con Michael, nadar en el mar… yo…- se abrazó del cuerpo de Soubi con fuerza –Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer con ustedes dos, contigo y con Michael, que no me alcanzan los días.- secó sus lagrimas –Espero el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar- Se acercó hasta el rostro del durmiente –Buenas noches, Hermano- le dio un tierno y largo beso en la frente. –Buenas noches.- Y por fin se despidió.

_Continuara…_


	3. Un cambio

Hola hola... como el fenix... volviendo a surgir de sus cenizas, y no sola, sino con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste.

* * *

Había pedido que el lugar de su descanso fuera el pequeño cementerio que mantenía la familia, donde ya descansaban sus padres. La casa de campo se mantenía casi vacía en esa época del año, así que no era problema usarla sin ser vistos. Solo estaban ellos tres: Michael, Yuka y Natsumi, y otros sirvientes que habían llevado el féretro hasta el lugar. Con cuidado comenzó el descenso hasta tocar la tierra en el fondo. Natsumi apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon y con eso intento reunir el valor y la fortaleza para no llorar, pero la sola idea del cuerpo de su hermano estar ahí la hacían temblar. Michael tomó un poco de tierra y caminó hasta el ataúd que yacía en el fondo, mientras los sirvientes tomaban unas palas y se disponían a enterrar el ataúd.

-Natsumi- Michael deposito su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la hizo reaccionar. –Es hora-. Ella asintió y caminó hasta el borde de la excavación, para observar el negro ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su adorado hermano. Aspiró y dejó caer el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba.

**FEUDAL – ALMA GEMELA**

**Capitulo 3**

Un cambio

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo esa tarde Michael. Natsumi abrió sus orbes esmeraldas y giró a mirar a su amigo que entraba en la habitación. – ¿Has dormido?

-Sí. Ya me siento mucho mejor- se incorporó y observo a Michael caminar hacia ella, con una apariencia más fresca.

-No quisiera quedarme mucho mas rato, temo que pueda llegar tu tío y te lleve de regreso a casa-

-No me importa- dijo deprimida.

-Pues a mí sí, me importa y me preocupa. Dios sabe que te podría hacer ese…- guardo sus ofensas para sí mismo, mientras ella (sin levantarse de la cama) lo observaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanto miedo?-

-Que pueda lastimarte- se acercó hasta ella y le tomó una de sus manos, mientras se sentaba a su lado –Sabes que te quiero mucho (como hermana) y no me gustaría que nada malo te sucediera-

-No entiendo a que te refieres- ella lo miró, mientras él acariciaba sus manos, delirando y jugando con cada dedo.

-Sobre Arizuka ¿Él ha intentado acercarse a ti, más de lo que está permitido?- Natsumi abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó hacia otro lado.

-Sí… no sabía que tú estuvieras enterado de eso-

-Pues, lo estoy, y no permitiré que algo malo te suceda; ahora que no está Soubi- le tomó las manos y la obligó a levantarse –Yo seré tu hermano, y te cuidare, a si tenga que salir del país contigo-

-Exagerado- lo abrazó con fuerza y pudo sentir los músculos de su amigo bajo la tela. –Pero… no es solo por eso por lo que estas nervioso ¿o sí?-

-No- los dos se sentaron sobre la cama (nuevamente) –Es sobre Soubi, sobre lo que le sucedió-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te lo comentó?- preguntó preocupado, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No-

-Sobre sus sospechas-

-¿Sospechas de que? ¡Habla de una vez, Michael! Me estas asustando- no pudo auricular palabras, se quedo mirándola con temor, mientras la mirada de ella le exigía respuestas inmediatas.

-No… yo, bueno él-

-¿Él qué? ¡Dímelo!-

-Él pensaba que alguien lo iba a asesinar- soltó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a ella, siquiera de respirar. Natsumi se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¿Qué?- dijo, apenas audible.

-Pensé que te lo habría dicho, pero ahora me doy cuenta que quería evitar… que tú te preocuparas más de la cuenta-

-Por dios- susurró atónita –No es lo más importante. En ese caso, era mejor que él hubiese confiado más en mí. ¿Mi seguridad, mi bienestar? ¿Y el suyo?- se tapó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar –Dios mío-

-No te pediré que te calmes, pero quiero que sepas que él no querría verte en ese estado, por eso lo evitó-

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿pero qué quieres que haga?-lo encaró -¿Qué sienta como si no me pasa nada, que me ponga a reír? Alguien intentaba matarlo y yo era la única que no lo sabía-

-Ya lo había comentado contigo, que cuando le dispararon lo atacaron antes de solo asaltarlo-

-¿Piensas que ese fue el hombre que trataba de matarlo?-

-No, quiero decir: sí, pero no por algo personal, quizás contrataron a alguien para que hiciese el trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?- se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Es una hipótesis apresurada, pero si es así; Si alguien estaba esperando el momento de hacerle un mal-

-¿Y Quién? ¿Quién querría dañarlo?-

-Piénsalo tú- le dijo, pero Natsumi entendió que él tenía un nombre – ¿Quien se beneficiara de que Soubi muriera?-

-¿Quién podría…?- se quedo en silencio un momento pensando en un nombre que se le vino a la cabeza

-Parece que hay un candidato-

-Pero, no creo que él se atrevería- lo miró dudosa.

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-A… mi tío Arizuka. Es la única persona que conozco que se beneficiaría, un poco, si Soubi no estuviera-

-¿Un poco?- dijo con sarcasmo –Es a la persona que más le conviene si Soubi no está, porque no podrán reclamarle la herencia que tu padre les dejo- se detuvo frente a su amigo.

-Entonces, yo también estaría en peligro, porque yo también soy heredera-

-Pero quizás piensa que tú eres más manejable-

-¡¿Más manejable?-

-Es solo una hipótesis, no te guíes por eso-

-Mentira- lo encaró y en sus ojos se podía notar la ira que llevaba dentro –Tu lo sabías, eso, todo ¿Te lo dijo Soubi?-. Natsumi no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, e incluso se vio reflejado en las esmeraldas de la chica; no pudo mentir, asintió con nerviosismo por la siguiente reacción de ella.

-Sí, él pensaba eso, que era Arizuka quien lo amenazaba- Natsumi apretó los puños con fuerza y dio un paso atrás, desesperada por los acontecimientos. Michael la dejó, que ella liberara toda la furia que llevaba dentro, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó un rato después, cuando ya se hubo calmada un poco –Yo, no sé que pueda hacer; En este momento no tengo la fuerza necesaria para luchar-

-Natsumi, a pesar de una mujer y de este tiempo, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, que tiene mucha voluntad (y fuerza)- la última palabra fue con una sonrisa, que también hizo reír a la chica –tu puedes seguir adelante, puedes reclamar lo que te pertenece y desenmascarar al asesino de tu hermano. Si fue una persona de la alta sociedad entonces puedes sacar mucha más ventaja y atacarla de diferentes modos-

-¿Y si no lo fueras?-

-Yo creo que sí. Yo estoy convencido de que fue él-

-¿Y cómo? ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer? Tú sabes cómo somos miradas por la sociedad-

-Quizás, lo que te diga, puede ser un poco intrépido, temerario, pero… si lo hicieras como, vestido de hombre podrías obtener mejores resultados-

-¿A qué te refieres? Vestido como…-

-Soubi. Natsumi…- le tomó las manos y antes de que ella protestara continuó –…Tú, en varias ocasiones te has hecho pasar por tu hermano, porque no hacerlo durante estos días-

-Pero, Michael, nosotros somos muy distinto; la apariencia, la voz, la personalidad, todo. No creo que pueda-

-Y si yo te ayudo a perfeccionar tu actuación-

-Sé que Soubi estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Así podrías desplazarte fácilmente por la alta sociedad y obtener muchas más información de la que yo podría recaudar, solo-

-Y si alguien me descubriera-

-En ese caso que tendrías que perder, no más de lo que ya has perdido- Natsumi se quedo en silencio, pensando las palabras que su rubio amigo le decía. Era una buena idea; como él había dicho, podía moverse con total libertad y sin contar que podría quedarse en casa de Michael sin preocuparse de que su tío la viera. –Te dejo para que lo pienses- se iba a levantar, pero Natsumi lo detuvo y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Y hasta cuando duraría?-

-Hasta que encontráramos al culpable del asesinato-

Se removió una y otra vez en la cama, hasta que las colchas y sabanas quedaron enredadas en su cuerpo. No podía dormir a pesar del cansancio que su cuerpo sentía. Había viajado cerca de dos horas en un incomodo carruaje que se balanceaba para todos lados y donde se le revolvió el estomago. Michael en cambio había viajado muy bien; "él estaba acostumbrado"- pensó de mala gana, mientras ella miraba su estúpida sonrisa. Se habían movilizado hasta la casa de campo de Michael para que su tío no llegara a descubrirla si es que iba a la finca de los Tokaurin.

"Las cosas estaban más tranquilas" pensó cuando él le dio un fuerte abrazó cobijador; el dolor por la pérdida estaba amenguando, un poco, muy poco, pero pronto desaparecerá _"eso espero". _Por el momento tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por Michael que estaba llevando una gran carga sobre sus hombros: Una carga propia y la de ella.

Observó el techo y suspiró. La oferta que él le había hecho era buena, desde el punto de vista que la viera, no era mucho lo que tenía que perder. Si llegaban a descubrirla entonces podía volver a su casa como siempre; después de todo ella nunca perteneció u dependió de la sociedad.

-"Que te pasa Natsumi Tokaurin. Te has vuelto una magdalena, llorando todo el día y no teniendo ganas de nada. Tú no eres así"- se dijo así misma. Y aunque las cosas dolieran y le quitaran la fuerza que tenía podría soportarla. Ya lo había hecho y había personas que estaban peores. Niños solos en el mundo, ancianos que eran una carga para su familia y por ese siempre hecho eran abandonados. Lo de ella era doloroso, pero podría soportarlo. Si podría.

Cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente, estaba sudando mucho y otra vez tenia nauseas. Se removió hasta el cuarto de baño y esperó a que su estomago devolviera todo lo que había recibido, durante ese día. –"debe ser por el viaje"- pensó, y se lavó la boca y la cara. –"ella podría hacerlo fácilmente, el papel de Soubi. Lo había hecho frente a su tío y a su padre. Aunque él supo distinguirlos fácilmente por sus ojos.

Suspiró –"si era capaz de engañar a su tío cuando lo viera entonces podría hacerlo, las demás personas no importaban"- cerró los ojos y gimió por el malestar que tenia encima. Tenía un poco de jaqueca y calor. Su cuerpo sudaba como nunca. –"¿Esto también será del viaje?"- Se lavó nuevamente la cara y volvió a la cama, mientras se secaba con una toalla.

Mañana se lo diría a Michael: su plan. Por ahora… dormiría.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió su amigo. -Así conocerás todo lo que te falta y no tendrás que volver a la casa de tu tío-. Le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella. –No tendrás que usar Kimonos y lienzos, podrás vestir como tu hermano. ¿Trajiste la ropa que te pedí, Verdad?-. Michael había ido a despertarla esa mañana, pero cuando llegó a su habitación ella ya estaba en pie. Estaba frente al espejo mirándose atentamente, sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Pero su mirada era seria y fría, que preocupo un poco al chico. Cuando le había preguntado que le sucedía, ella le había respondido con un simple "Yo seré Soubi"

-Bien. Tendremos que hacer algunos cambios ¿No te importa?-

-No. Haré lo que sea- peino su cabello, mientras se miraba en el espejo de la habitación; Vestía un Mofuko* completamente negro, su cabello estaba tomado en un moño que mantenía cada mechón bien afirmado y un poco de maquillaje en los labios para que se vieran mas rosados. –Michael, desde hoy seré Soubi; Natsumi murió y en su lapida se pondrá el nombre de Natsumi Tokaurin-

-No seas tan drástica-

-Renuncio a mi nombre para convertirme en Soubi Tokaurin, y encontrar al asesino de mi hermana-. Michael se levantó de su asiento y la observo atónito, por su forma de actuar.

-¿Natsumi?- preguntó preocupado.

-Necesitare la ropa que está en casa. Tendré que ir por ella lo más rápido posible-

-Espera un momento- observo sus ojos que observaban todo, con frialdad.

-Y ordénale a tus hombres que el nombre que se coloque sobre la lapida sea el de mi hermana, no el mío- sacó los últimos pinches de su cabello y este cayó sobre sus hombros.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Seguro- corrigió –Si, lo estoy. Desde ahora tú también tendrás que cuidar como me llamas-

-Natsumi… intenta tomarlo con-

-Soubi- volvió a corregir –ahora necesito a Yuka, quiero viajar a la ciudad lo antes posible y necesito que se deshaga de este cabello. Lo llevare corto, más corto que de costumbre.-

Yuka se paró detrás de ella y acercó peligrosamente la navaja hasta su cabeza.

-Yuka, si estas muy nerviosa yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Michael a un lado de ellas. Natsumi estaba sentada en una de las sillas mirándose fijamente al espejo, mientras la joven sirvienta intentaba cortarle el cabello.

-No es eso, ósea, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero es que me da mucha pena cortar su cabello señorita; es que esta tan bien cuidado que-

-No me vuelvas a llamar señorita, y date prisa en cortarlo- retó seriamente. La chica asintió más nerviosa que antes y tragó un poco de saliva. Michael agudizó su mirada sobre Natsumi, quien estaba actuando realmente extraña.

El cabello castaño comenzó a caer sobre el piso de cerámica, mientras iban pasando los minutos.

Natsumi se levantó y se acercó al espejo para verse mejor. Sus ojos verdes no mostraron ninguna alegría o tristeza por su actuar. Volteó sus talones hacia los dos y sonrió levemente.

-Bien hecho. Ahora necesito un poco de ropa y algunas clases-

-Al parecer, estas más tranquila-

-Tranquilo- corrigió. –Acostúmbrate a tratarme como hombre-

-Bien, bien- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. –Oye, Soubi- lo llamó –Ven te enseñaremos algunas cosas sobre la vida de los hombres, para que dejes de ser el niño mimado que eres-. Sin decir nada, Natsumi asintió y lo siguió, pero Yuka los detuvo.

-Antes que nada –Interrumpió la chica –Tiene que cambiarse de ropa, un joven no puede andar con Kimono- Michael asintió y se despidió con la mano.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Yuka-

-¡No se preocupe, joven Michael!- le sonrió la sirvienta mientras el rubio las dejaba sola en la habitación. –Veamos- soltó el obi y las telas del Kimono se abrieron dejando expuesta la enagua que llevaba debajo –Tendremos que disimular su figura- tapó el cuerpo volviendo a unir las capas del Mofuko, sin atarlas, mientras iba a uno de los cajones.

Natsumi se estremeció cuando la tela gruesa aprisiono sus pechos. Yuka estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pero si seguía apretando entonces no podría respirar.

-¿Esta muy apretado?-

-Demasiado- respondió, con un hilo de voz.

-Voy a soltarlo un poco- Natsumi asintió. Lo único que hacía era dejarse guiar por las órdenes de Yuka, quien parecía muy experta en ese tipo de cosas.

Se puso las botas negras y se abrochó los cordones, para terminar de completamente su transformación. Levantó la vista y observo su reflejo en el espejo, o mejor dicho, el reflejo de la persona que quería aparentar.

Yuka se movilizó hasta la puerta e invitó a entrar a la habitación a Michael, quien había estado esperando pacientemente. El joven de ojos azules se quedo paralizado al ver a su amigo frente a él. Natsumi estaba de pie, observándose a sí misma sobre el espejo, maravillada por la transformación. Su traje, que se le había visto muy diferente hace algunos días ahora parecía encajar a la perfección. En la camisa no se notaba ningún relieve, porque los pechos habían sido, perfectamente, disimulados por las fajas. El fajín apretaba su cintura y como ya estaba planeado se veía recto sobre su cuerpo, sin enmarcar el cuerpo. El cabello corto, la mirada seria y fría, y la piel pálida daban la viva imagen de su difunto.

-Vaya, Yuka… te mereces que te aumente el sueldo-

-Cuando quiera señor- dijo con una sonrisa la joven, deleitándose por su trabajo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-Se dice el pecado, pero no el pecador- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa. Michael asintió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-Bien hecho, cariño-

-¿Y?- preguntó Natsumi, con su voz ligeramente masculina.

Michael rió al escucharla -No te diré que te ves encantadora, porque no creo que sea bueno que un hombre alabe a otro en lo referente con su apariencia, pero si, te ves normal. Te ves como tú, Soubi- la joven delineó una leve sonrisa y lo encaró.

-¿Y ahora, que sigue?-

-Lo básico. Tu postura. No inclines los hombros, mantenlos firmes y rectos- la retó, mientras ella obedecía –piensa que todo el mundo te vera chueca. Las personas de la alta sociedad, como nosotros, siempre deben mirar hacia él frente, en un ángulo de noventa grados, no menos. Tu eres un hombre, no tienes que mirar al piso, no debes avergonzarte de nada- lo rodeó como si se tratara de un animal al acecho. –Los demás ven esa debilidad, no tienes que mostrarla-

-Bien-

-Tú forma de hablar. Soubi es sarcástico, su mirada inspira miedo y respeto. No es uno más del grupo-. La hizo caminar por el borde de la pileta de la entrada de la casa –Si das un paso en falso, caerás al agua- le dijo, cuando la vio tambalear. -Soubi no te pedirá un favor, lo ordenara-

-Yo no conocí esa faceta de mi hermano-

-Por lo mismo, porque él era tu hermano; afuera era muy diferente- Natsumi miró el margen de la pileta -No bajes la mirada- la retó. –Si algo pasa, mantén siempre la distancia y la compostura. Nosotros no nos menospreciamos ante nadie- Michael la empujo, para que perdiera el equilibrio. Natsumi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua dando un grito con su voz. -De nuevo. Levántate, Soubi-. Natsumi, con su mirada enojona, se paró en el borde de la pileta y continuó caminando.

-Si una joven te dice que eres muy apuesto ¿Qué le dirás?-

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- dudó. Michael caminó hacia ella y la empujo otra vez a la pileta.

-No. Nunca. Una joven de buena cuna nunca te dirá un cumplido, si es así, entonces puede que sea una…- omitió la palabra frente a ella. -¿Tú se lo dirías a un hombre?-

-No- Natsumi se levantó y volvió a caminar por el margen de la pileta, con la ropa empapada.

-Lo mismo. Lo máximo que puedes recibir son alabanzas en el baile- le dijo él y siguió observándola caminar, pero ella se detuvo y lo miró interrogante.

-¿Y si no se bailar?-. El rubio miró al cielo agotado y suspiro.

-Bien, Yuka, tú serás nuestra ayuda- Yuka se paró frente a Natsumi con su sonrisa, caracterizadora de la chica, mientras Michael las observaba. –Primero te enseñare a bailar un vals que esta tan de moda estos días-

-¿Vals?-

-Sí. Para bailarlo tienes que mantener tu postura erguida, sin mover los hombros y las caderas. Ahora- se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano –Tienes que mantener tu brazo erguido- Natsumi obedeció, pero no fue exactamente lo que Michael quería –Con un poco de elegancia- recalcó. –Yuka, ayúdame-

-Joven Soubi, así… levemente doblada- pasó la mano en la posición correcta y sonrió –Ahora, su otra mano sobre mi cintura-

-¡¿Qué?- dio un paso atrás, atemorizada.

-Vamos. No seas aguafiestas. Pon tu mano en la cintura de Yuka- ordenó Michael.

-Pero…-

-Soubi no dudaría- desafió el rubio, lo que le ganó una fría mirada de la oji-verde.

-No se preocupes, solo es un baile-. Le dijo Yuka. Aun con miedo y nerviosismo, Natsumi se acercó a su compañera y obedeció en todo; no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosado.

-Seguimos…- dijo Michael divertido –el vals es un baile lento de tres tiempos en un compas. Con gracia y sofisticación. Donde el hombre guía a su pareja. El hombre ofrece su mano izquierda…- Natsumi siguió con cuidado cada una de las palabras de su amigo -…la joven y linda Yuka (en este caso) acepta; y cierran el abrazo, el hombre depositando su mano derecha bajo el omoplatos de su compañera-

-¿Qué es eso?- Michael dio un largo y fuerte suspiró y caminó hacia la pareja que lo miraba interrogante.

-Es esta parte- tocó la espalda de Yuka, a la mitad –a esto se le llama omoplatos-

-¡Ah…! No podías decir la espalda-

-Eh… ¡No!- volvió a su posición y los miró –Bien… continuemos. Ahora el vals es un baile simple, donde el hombre es quien lleva a su pareja, se empieza con una apertura hacia el lado de la toma. Básicamente es eso, un paso al costado y un cambio de un pie a otro. Este es el paso más normal. Les enseñare- Michael se puso juntó a la pareja y realizó los pasos. –Ese mismo paso se realiza, delineando un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas de reloj- Natsumi y Yuka lo observaron y comenzaron a dejarse guiar por el ritmo del conteo de Michael; aunque en algunas ocasiones se pisaban una a la otra. –Recuerden que el baile se empieza con las puntas de los pies y mientras van bailando, Soubi, puedes hacer girar a Yuka-

-Si- dijo, más concentrada en lo que hacía, que en lo que Michael le decía.

-Bien, chicas- dijo, pero Natsumi lo miró con rabia –perdón, Yuka y… Soubi. Sigamos con la lección… y… un, dos, tres… y un, dos, tres…-

_Continuara…_

*Mofuko: es un Kimono negro que expresa tristeza. Se utiliza en los funerales, o servicios conmemorativos budistas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y espero recibir sus review

Bye bye


	4. Presentación en sociedad

Siento la demora

* * *

**FEUDAL – Alma gemela**

**Capitulo 4**

**Presentación en sociedad**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el funeral, desde la pequeña ceremonia que habían hecho en honor a Soubi, y las cosas intentaban ser normales. Natsumi se movilizaba con Michael de un lado para otro, buscando la mejor manera de imitar a su hermano; Michael, en cambio, intentaba ser el hombre fuerte y el papel lo estaba ahogando, y por último, Yuka que observaba como iban las cosas, sin poder hacer nada.

Michael entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta una de las ventanas y movió las cortinas para que el sol entrara hasta donde descansaba la chica. Natsumi abrió sus orbes esmeraldas, y se tapó con las sabanas para que el sol no la molestara.

—Levántate. — ordenó.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Anoche, pero era muy tarde para venir a conversar contigo.

— ¿Y… cómo te fue?— Natsumi se destapó, y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en las almohadas. — ¿Qué ha hecho?—

—Nada. Tú tío sigue pensando en que ustedes dos escaparon juntos, y que lo hacen para molestarlo.

—Fuiste y volviste en un día… aun no lo entiendo.

—Fui, mi querido Soubi ¿Por qué no te molesta que te diga así, verdad?—Preguntó con un tono de irónico, Natsumi hizo una mueca a lo que él rió –fui a despejar sospechas. Si tu tío ve que no estoy preocupado por ustedes, pensara que estoy con ustedes, por eso fui. No quiero que empiece a vigilarme y llegue a ti.

— ¿Y eso te da razón para levantarme tan temprano?—

—No. Pero es un día hermoso y no dejare que lo desperdicies aquí. Vamos, te daré la última clase y volveremos a la ciudad. Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta que dará lady Kobayakawa—

— ¿Lady Kobayakawa? ¿Quién es ella?—

—Sí, es una joven amiga de Soubi—

— ¿De verdad? Soubi nunca me comentó nada de ella— Natsumi se quedo pensando en el nombre de la chica. Kobayakawa ¿Qué clase de mujer seria?

—Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo—

— ¿A dónde vamos?—

—Levántate. Es una sorpresa— le guiño un ojo y se retiro de la habitación.

Natsumi dio un paso atrás cuando vio a los dos animales; Dos caballos grandes y bien alimentados trotaban hacía ellos, con elegancia y garbo.

—No…— dio otro paso atrás, pero Michael la afirmó, y la obligó a quedarse. —…puedo—

— ¡Vamos, vamos! Soubi sabía montar ¿Qué pasa si te invitan a una cacería? no podrías ni acercarte al jardín, por la cantidad de caballos que habría—

— ¡No! ¡No puedo! Además, siempre he pensado que la caza es un deporte horrible—

—Bien, lo tendré en mente. De todas maneras tenemos que llegar a la ciudad montando ¿No pensaras irte a pie?— la oji—verde observó a su compañero con sorpresa

— ¡No! ¡Espera!— se volteó hacia su amigo horrorizada por sus palabras — ¿Cómo que a pie? ¿Y el carruaje?—

— ¿No te lo dije? Pensé que si. Bueno, lo mande de regreso a Kyoto, no pensé que te importara, después de todo tienes que aprender a montar— sus palabras parecían tan sencillas y con un toque de tranquilidad que llegó a molestar a la chica.

—No me gustan los caballos—

—Ya. Basta de idioteces— La sostuvo con fuerza para que no arrancara, mientras el criado traía el caballo hacia ellos. Natsumi observó los ojos del animal, y sintió que el corazón se le estremecía; eran tan profundos y oscuros que parecía ahogarse en ellos. Dio un paso atrás para alejarse, pero las manos de Michael la mantenían en su posición.

—Suéltame— susurró, pero su amigo no cedió. El caballo olfateó a los chicos y algo en ellos hizo que perdiera la calma; el animal se levantó en sus dos patas traseras y relincho con ira.

El criado afirmó con fuerza las riendas mientras intentaba calmar al animal, que parecía molesto por la presencia de uno de los dos jóvenes.

—Es tu miedo, Natsumi— le dijo al oído Michael. –Ven, vámonos— le tomó la mano y juntos se alejaron de ahí.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la escalinata principal, de la residencia de los Hara. Era un lindo día para visitar a los amigos, y más a los ingratos que nunca se aparecían o que había que mandarles invitación para que los fueran a visitar. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que esta se abriera, pero nadie contesto. Volvió a llamar; era raro que nadie estuviera en esa casa. La puerta se abrió débilmente y el rostro de una de las sirvientas de Michael apareció.

—Buenos días, señor— dijo la mujer al ver a un joven alto de negra cabellera que parecía resplandecer al sol. Su apariencia alta daba la impresión de ser un caballero de la aristocracia; no japonés. Vestía un esmoquin negro, con una camisa blanca, acompañado con un sombrero de copa y un bastón que le daba un toque de garbo y altura. Sus guantes blancos hacían un perfecto contraste con el mango de cuero negro de su bastón.

—Buenos días— respondió caballerosamente el hombre, a la mujer que lo analizaba sin disimulo – ¿Se encuentra el señor Hara?—

—No, el señor está en un pequeño viaje, no creo que vuelva pronto—

—Entiendo— dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza levemente –Nos vemos—

— ¿No le dejara un mensaje?—

—No. Vendré en otra oportunidad— bajó la escalinata y caminó por donde había venido. –_"justo cuando lo echo en falta"—_

—Mentiroso— dijo Natsumi, al otro extremo del carruaje que los conducía hasta Kyoto. –Eres el hombre más mentiroso que conozco—

—Eso lo dices porque no conoces a los demás— se mofó el chico, que segundos después recibió un cojín en la cara.

— ¡Eres realmente odioso!—

—Mi pequeño Soubi— se burló el rubio que observaba divertido a su amiga de la infancia hacerse pasar por su hermano —…No te enfades conmigo, solo quería quitarte ese estúpido miedo que tienes por los animales—

—No son todos los animales, solo ese—

— ¿Y por qué?— preguntó Yuka, que iba junto a ella.

—No lo sé, pero siempre les he temido—

— ¿Has visto algún accidente en un caballo?—

—No. No que lo recuerde— miró por la ventana y observo la ciudad entre las colinas. — ¿Cuánto falta?—

—Cerca de diez minutos—

—Estoy aburrida—

—Si hubiésemos venido cabalgando ya estaríamos en casa— las dos mujeres lo miraron de mala gana.

Natsumi observó, atenta, la casa que pertenecía a la familia Tokaurin; el carruaje pasaba por afuera, así que podía ver la entrada en todo su esplender. Nunca había meditado mucho acerca de su posición, pero al ver cómo era todo el mundo afuera, su vida era muy afortunada. Económicamente, sus padres los habían dejado bien protegidos así que el dinero nunca le iba a faltar. Era otro el problema. Vio que un hombre salía de la casa por la puerta principal, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera. En un acto de protegerse, ella utilizó la misma cortina del carruaje para cubrirse de la vista del hombre. Michael lo notó, al igual que su tercera acompañante. La oji—verde siguió con su vista fija en el hombre que comenzaba a caminar por la calle, con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién es él?— preguntó Michael, mirando en la dirección que ella lo hacía.

—Emoto, el señor Emoto—. El hombre era alto y flacucho, su cara era alargada y sus ojos mostraban una cierta malicia (difícil de describir) y desconfianza. –Es el contador de mi tío—

—Que hombre más feo— dijo Yuka –Joven Michael— lo llamó la sirvienta –usted siempre trae jóvenes buen mozo a casa—

—No te fijes mucho en ellos, Yuka, me pondré celoso— la joven sonrió divertida.

—A nosotros, nunca nos alegró la compañía de ese hombre. Y desde que mi tío se fue a vivir con nosotros, ese hombre ha estado presente—

—Quizás él sepa algo— el carruaje continuó por la calle.

—Quizás—

— ¿Cuando me dijiste que era la fiesta de los Kobayakawa?— preguntó Natsumi esa misma tarde cuando se instalaba en la habitación junto a la de Michael.

—Hoy por la noche ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¡OH! ¡No puedo preguntar nada porque te pones a la ofensiva! ¡No te sigas burlando!— Michael rió a carcajadas por la rabieta que hacia su pequeña amiga. –Basta— le dijo ella, enojada, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él.

—Lo siento— dijo riéndose, mientras se afirmaba el estomago –…Es que me encanta hacerte enfadar—

— ¡Eres odioso!— volteó hacia la cama y se tiró en ella — ¿No puedes encontrar otra forma de divertirte, que no sea?—

—No— la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara. La puerta fue tocada suavemente, y antes de que recibiera respuesta la pequeña Yuka se asomó, y caminó hasta ellos.

—Joven Michael, lo han venido a buscar—

— ¿A mí?— preguntó, pero se retracto inmediatamente por su estupidez –Obvio, si estoy en mi casa ¿Quién?—

—La señora Emiko no sabe, porque no le preguntó su nombre, pero dijo que era un hombre alto y de cabello negro. Dijo que parecía un conde inglés, pero era japonés y que era "endemoniadamente" atractivo—

—Es él— caminó hacia la puerta, y se volteó para sonreírle a las chicas que estaban ahí –Siéntanse libre de ocupar la casa. Tengo que salir un momento— se despidió con la mano, y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

—Se ha ido— murmuró Natsumi, un poco más relajada. Ahora Yuka le hacía compañía y con ella no había ningún problema.

— ¿Quiere ir a algún lugar, joven Soubi?— le sonrió la chica. _"tan típico de ella" _pensó Natsumi, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que sí— se levantó de un salto, y le tomó la mano a la chica –Hay un lugar al que tengo que ir—

El hombre se acercó por detrás con el objeto filoso y lo paso cerca de su cara, pero no llegó a tocarla. Natsumi se hallaba sentada frente a un espejo mientras el hombre la examinaba; su mirada estaba seria y fría como había ensayado durante sus lecciones con Michael y Yuka.

—Lo veo diferente, Joven Tokaurin—

—Su imaginación— respondió de mala gana; el viejo asintió, auto—convenciéndose de las palabras del cliente. Se puso serio sin prestar atención a lo demás y sonrió.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?—

—Si— respondió. El viejo acercó la navaja y comenzó a cortar su cabello. Yuka se quedo asombrada por la reacción que había tomado Natsumi, realmente se parecía a su hermano. Sí ella no hubiese visto la transformación también caería en las garras de ese juego macabro que los dos jóvenes planeaban. Sonrió mientras Natsumi permanecía con la vista fija en su reflejo: como si ella fuera lo único que hubiese en ese pequeño mundo. Y tenía razón. En su mundo sólo estaba él y el reflejo de su difunto hermano sobre sí misma. –_"algo no va bien aquí"_— pensó la chica.

Entraba en el recibidor de la casa cuando vio al hombre de bigotes movilizarse por la escalera, en compañía de una hermosa y alta mujer.

—Buenas tardes, señores Kazanuri— saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, Michael— saludó la mujer.

—Usted luce cada día más hermosa, Kaoruko—

—Eres un rufián, Michael— rió ella encantada.

—Cuando termines de alabar y embaucar a mi esposa avísame, hasta entonces te esperare en el despacho— el hombre bajó las escaleras, pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino, mientras la mujer reía.

—Vamos, vamos, no me lo tome a mal. Usted sabe que siempre he admirado la hermosura de la señora—

—Y bien… ¿A qué has venido?— el ceño del moreno de bigotes se frunció ligeramente mientras observaba al rubio frente a él.

—Que cortante— murmuró Michael –Como no soy bien recibido, seré directo… he venido por su hijo—

—Él no está. Me dijo que iba a ir a visitarte a tu casa—

—Fue, por eso he venido, pero no me encontraba en ese momento—

—Entonces volverá a ir. Quería hablar contigo antes de irse—

— ¿Irse?— la voz de Michael sonó alarmada — ¿A dónde se va?—

—No te lo dijo, se va a Yokohama por unas semanas, así que quería hablar con ustedes antes de que eso sucediera—

—Vaya. Buen día para enterarme, cuando más lo necesito—

— ¿Y donde más ira?—

—Vendrá a alistarse para la fiesta, así que creo que lo veras ahí—

—Bien. También estoy invitado así que nos veremos ahí—

—Cuídate, Michael— se despidió Kaoruko cuando el joven se inclino y se fue rápidamente. – ¿Le pasara algo?

—No lo sé, pero creo que algo trae entre manos— comentó el de bigotes con el seño fruncido.

— ¿No te simpatiza?—

—Por supuesto que me simpatiza, Kaoruko, incluso me atrevo a decir que le tengo un cierto cariño, pero me asusta lo que trama—

—A todo esto, ¿no has ido a visitar a los mellizos?—

—Sí, pero cada vez que voy no hay nadie en la casa—

—Espero que los dos se encuentren bien, sobre todo Natsumi, moriría si algo le llega a pasar—

—Espero que estos meses que faltan pasen rápido, así Soubi tomara el control de la casa—

— ¿Tú no puedes hacer nada?— preguntó la mujer mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

—Ya te he dicho que no— respondió tranquilamente –No soy su pariente y no tengo autorización de parte de sus padres, nada que acredite algún parentesco—

—Es una lástima. Verdaderamente— Kaoruko le tomó la mano.

— ¡Natsumi!— Michael entró en la habitación mientras Yuka ayudaba a secarse a la chica, después de un relajante baño. –Lo siento— se volteó con el rostro sonrojado por haber visto un poco más de lo permitido.

—Michael— iba a retarlo Natsumi, pero él habló antes de que ella empezara

—Es algo importante y urgente— las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio al sentir la alarma en la voz del joven rubio —No te hablé de la segunda parte del plan— Yuka cubrió a la chica con una bata, para que pudieran conversar con más tranquilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con: la segunda parte del plan?—

—Siempre he pensado que nos falta la ayuda de un profesional—

— ¡No! ¡No quiero ayuda de otra persona!— Natsumi lo obligó a mirarla — ¡No! Cuando empezamos esto, éramos sólo nosotros tres. No quiero a nadie más—

—Pues vamos a necesitar ayuda de ese hombre. Él sabe más de Soubi que tú y yo juntos. Era la mano derecha de tu hermano y comentaba todo con él, si Soubi sabía algo de Arizuka, es ese hombre quien puede ayudarnos—

—Me rehúso—

—Natsumi…— ella arqueó las cejas enojada –…Perdón, Soubi. Si no lo detenemos se ira de Kyoto y no podremos contar con él, para nada—

—Mejor—

—Es de la policía; su padre, su madre, todos. Ellos fueron muy cercanos a tu padre y de seguro nos ayudaran mucho—

—Pero no quiero… que nadie más se involucre—

—Tranquilo. Él será de gran ayuda— la miró de pie a cabeza y se quedo observando su cabello –Te cortaste el cabello—

—Sí— respondió sonrojada.

— ¡No! ¡No te sientas apenada! – La retó –Vamos, vístete, porque hoy asistirás a tu primer baile y… tendrás que pasar tu primera prueba—

— ¡Has perdido el juicio! ¡No estoy preparada—do!— corrigió.

—Es una lástima, de todas formas iremos. Te espero en dos horas abajo, y no quiero pretextos— caminó hasta la puerta, y se volteó por última vez a ver a las dos jóvenes que lo miraban atónitas –Recuerda que debes bailar— sonrió divertido. Las dos mujeres se miraron, y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

Jamás se imagino que un salón, durante una fiesta, se vería tan espacioso. La casa de la señorita Kobayakawa era tan grande como la de los Tokaurin, pero había objetos lujosos que no servían absolutamente de nada. Michael caminó un paso delante de él, y en ningún momento volteó a ver si Soubi lo seguía. En un momento pensó que Michael estaba intentando probarla a ver si podía actuar como lo habían ensayado durante los tres días en la casa. Aunque no debía demostrarlo estaba realmente asombrada, nunca se imaginó que las mujeres de su edad usaran hermosos vestidos escotados (de diferentes tonos pasteles) que a partir de la cintura se extendieran hacia todos lados; también llevaban joyas: collares y aretes, que brillaban combinados con el tono de su vestido. Y, por último, largos guantes de seda que subían hasta el codo.

Los hombres, estaban igualmente guapos. Vestidos con trajes negros, acompañados de tonos sobrios, plateados, café oscuro y otros, pero la mayoría usaba el negro, porque se veía más elegante. Con la camisa blanca y una corbata, que parecía una pajarita (humita (aquí en chile)), sin contar sus zapatos bien lustrados y brillosos.

—Apresúrate— comentó Michael en voz baja, al verla anonadada por la visión.

— ¿Intentas dejarme?— preguntó mientras lo alcanzaba, con el rostro serio.

—Disculpa— dijo Michael, con ironía –No pensé que te molestaría.

—Me molesta— dijo la joven (imitando a la perfección a su hermano) con su pasos pisándole los talones a Michael y con la vista fija en un punto muerto en frente. Sin mover la cabeza y manteniendo su rostro sin expresión, escuchó atentamente algunos comentarios de algunas de las jóvenes que se reunían en pos del salón.

—_Se casara con ella. Ella no se lo merece._

—_Que no te oigan diciendo eso"—_ la mujer se detuvo a mirar a Soubi y sonrió divertida –_Mira eso… escuche que los jóvenes Tokaurin se habían fugado de la casa._

—_Es cierto. Yo también lo había oído de una de mis sirvientas. Según parece, el hermano mayor obligó a su pequeña hermana a abandonar la casa._

—_Yo escuche_…— comentó una tercera joven –_…que es el tío quien los hecho._

— _¿El tío?_— preguntó horrorizada la joven —_Se quiere quedar con su fortuna_.

Sin prestar más atención a la absurda conversación, Soubi adelantó el paso hasta toparse con Michael. — ¿Cómo supieron eso?—

—Lo que hace un sencillo rumor—

— ¿Fuiste tú?— preguntó sorprendido.

—No me des todo el crédito, Yuka me ayudo bastante— se detuvo frente a una mesa llena de aperitivos y bebidas.

— ¿Y qué quieres logar con eso?— Natsumi se ganó a su lado, con la vista fija en el salón de baile, donde las parejas danzaban.

—Molestar a tu tío… un poco. ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, ten cuidado porque puede ser que él venga—

— ¿Arizuka?—

—Sí. Es invitado a algunos bailes, pero no creo que aquí lo hayan invitado, la familia Kobayakawa no tiene ninguna cercanía con él—

— ¿Y yo? Quien me invito a mí—

—Ese hombre; al que hemos venido a ver—

—Señores— una joven con un traje negro y delantal blanco, perfectamente estirado, les ofreció una bandeja con diferentes licores para probar. Soubi tomo una copa alargada, que contenía un extraño líquido que tenia burbujas que subían hasta la superficie, mientras que Michael tomó una copa pequeña y gruesa que tenía un liquido ámbar.

—Gracias— dijeron los dos, y la mujer se alejo hasta otros invitados.

—No te lo bebas tan rápido, quizás te haga mal—

—Claro— dio un pequeño sorbo y sintió las burbujas en la boca mezcladas con un sabor amargo –Es extraño—

—Es champagne (una bebida francesa) disfrútala—.

—Pensé que las fiestas serian diferentes. Mi padre me decía que eran más tranquilas, que solo asistían políticos y alguna que otra chica—

—Es que esas eran muy diferentes; además esta es estrafalaria—

— ¿Estrafalaria?—

—En este último tiempo han empezado a hacer de este tipo de fiestas, porque cada día hay más extranjeros en Japón. Pero esto es el colmo—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Luce exactamente igual que una fiesta en América y Europa— apretó su puño contra la copa y sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta que copien?— preguntó Natsumi con ironía, lo que hizo voltear al rubio hacía él, y sonreír.

—No. No me molesta que copien el estilo, en sí, me molesta esta fiesta—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Ya vas a saber— observó atentamente a tres personas que caminaban hacia ellos. Una mujer acompañada de dos hombres altos y morenos. –Ella es Kobayakawa— comenzó a decir –…no te cae muy bien, y eres frio con ella. Las personas que lo acompañan son Kacho, amigo de tu padre, ya lo conoces, y el otro es él, el hombre que estamos buscando— los diálogos eran rápidos, tenía que darle toda la información antes de que ellos llegaran hasta ellos, así que susurraba los que mas podía para que Natsumi captara toda la información que necesitaba –Eres amable con él y un poco distante. Es tu mano derecha y te debe un favor. Oblígalo a que se quede aquí en Tokio y que te devuelva el favor, es orgulloso y machista, trabaja en la policía…

— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Soubi preocupado, pero Michael no alcanzó a responder porque las tres personas llegaron hasta ellos.

—Buenas noches, señor Hara— saludó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba –No sabe el gusto que me da tenerlo aquí, con nosotros en nuestra fiesta.

—Al contrario, el gusto es mío, señorita Kobayakawa— él hizo una elegante reverencia –Aunque debo hacer notar que la fiesta anterior era un "poco" diferente— la palabra sonó sarcástica lo que hizo reír a la chica.

—Se debió a mi vista a Londres. Debo decir que es una ciudad encantadora, ahí asistí a una fiesta que me dejo realmente impresionada— Miró al acompañante del rubio y sonrió forzadamente. A simple vista era un joven delgado y bajo, no como Michael o sus acompañantes que eran hombres hechos y derechos, él parecía un niño, pero lo que le daba fuerza y atractivo era su rostro liso y pálido y sus grandes ojos verdes con mirada aguda —¿No—no nos van a presentar?—

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a decir Michael –Él es—

—Soubi Tokaurin— interrumpió el joven Tokaurin. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La joven no supo que decir, se quedo en su posición hasta que uno de los hombres que la acompañaba poso su mano sobre su hombro y la hizo reaccionar.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, sobre todo a usted, Tokaurin— saludó el moreno más joven de los dos. Miyuki observó al moreno que se dirigía tan cordialmente al chico y su expresión cambio. —No creo que sea necesario una presentación, pero viendo las circunstancias; él…— dando énfasis al otro hombre que había venido con ellos —…es mi padre, Kacho Kazanuri y ella— a la joven Kobayakawa –es mi prometida, la señorita Miyuki— Soubi no dijo nada, solo hizo una leve reverencia hacia el señor Tokaurin y se quedo con la vista fija en el moreno.

—Joven Tokaurin— interrumpió Miyuki –Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero escuche que usted huyó de la casa, con su hermana— Los cuatro hombres observaron a Miyuki sorprendidos por su comentario, pero antes de que ninguno dijera algo, ella se retractó, y se horrorizó por su falta de tacto. –Lo siento. He sido muy imprudente, no tiene que responderme ¡ah! Qué vergüenza— dijo azorada.

—No se preocupe, señorita…— dudo en su nombre, para notar su enfado —…Kobayakawa, pero no escape de mi casa, sólo tuve que ausentarme de la ciudad por problemas familiares—

—Entiendo— la curiosidad se apodero de la joven que se mordió el labio inferior para evitar preguntar otra cosa –Y nuevamente lo lamento—

— ¿Y fueron problemas muy graves?— preguntó el moreno que aun no se había presentado con Natsumi, pensando que ella (como él) sabia su nombre.

—Sí— respondió Soubi, y posó su mirada sobre Michael que asintió dándole la aprobación de lo que iba a decir. –Fui a… — apretó los puños al recordar lo que los había llevado a salir de la ciudad –Fui a darle una sepultura digna a mi hermana— los dos hombres y la joven Kobayakawa se quedaron en silencio por la revelación. –Irónico ¿no?— Aunque intentó disimularlo lo mejor posible y mantener la vista fija e inmutable, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

_Continuara…_


	5. Su amante

—¿Cuándo?— preguntó el prometido de Miyuki, con preocupación —¿Cuándo sucedió?

—No es algo que quiera conversar aquí— comentó Soubi, pasándose la mano por la cara (disimuladamente) para secar cualquier rastro de lagrimas.

—Dios santo, Natsumi está muerta— Soubi asintió por las palabras de Kachou. Ella lo conocía. Kachou era un viejo amigo de la familia siempre iba a visitarlos pero después de la muerte de su padre las visitas habían disminuido considerablemente. Aunque Cuando iba, iba con su esposa y siempre les decían que podían confiar en ellos. La pareja era amorosa y muy atenta a su bienestar, sólo que Arizuka evitaba su encuentro cada vez que podía. Natsumi sentía un extraño cariño por Kaoruko Kazanuri, según tenía entendido… Kaoruko era una buena amiga de su madre, mientras que Kachou de su padre, incluso en una ocasión dijeron que tenían un hijo que le habían puesto…

Soubi miró al moreno que lo miraba con tristeza y supo su nombre. Ya sabía quién era ese hombre, pero ¿Qué conexión tenia con Soubi? ¿Por qué nunca le había conversado nada de él? Tenía que pensar, y con ese hombre tan cerca, con esa posesiva mirada, no podía. Una idea macabra cruzó su mente y escuchó la música que acababa de terminar, en unos segundos empezaría el siguiente vals.

—Señorita Kobayakawa— levantó su mano hacia la muchacha de cabello negro –Me concedería esta pieza.

—Por supuesto— respondió inmediatamente la joven, para desplazarse junto al muchacho hasta la pista de baile.

**FEUDAL 2º – ALMA GEMELA**

**Capítulo 5**

Su amante

Aunque la señorita Kobayakawa no había sido de su entero agrado, había disfrutado del vals con ella, tanto que lo obligó a sonreír con total naturalidad. Miyuki quedo fascinada con una sonrisa tan pura que él joven le dedico… que también correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Usted baila divinamente, joven Tsugimoto— le dijo ella, mientras danzaba y daba una vuelta guiada por las manos del oji—verde.

—Muchas gracias— respondió humildemente Soubi, y levantó la vista hacia Michael y él otro hombre, que los observaban mientras conversaban de algo. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía ese hombre con su hermano? ¿Y de donde se conocían? ¿Por qué nadie se lo había dicho? La única forma era sacarle un poco de información a Miyuki, sin que ella se diera cuenta. –Déjeme felicitarla por su compromiso, creo que no he tenido la oportunidad.

—Es muy amable.

—Es la verdad. ¿Cuándo decidieron contraer nupcias?

—La verdad fue algo inesperado… pero mi padre y el señor Kacho estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento— Se deslizaron hasta otra parte del salón –pero…. ¿Es una boda concertada?— Miyuki no respondió, solo sonrió.

—¿Y usted lo ama?

—El señor Shouji ha sido muy amable conmigo.

—Entiendo— "perfecto" pensó Natsumi con una leve sonrisa –"Shouji Kazanuri"—. El vals terminó y los dos volvieron a sus puestos, junto a Michael y Shouji. El señor Kacho Tokaurin ya no se encontraba, así que eso le daría el paso libre para que Michael entretuviera a Miyuki, mientras ella (Natsumi) conversara con ese sujeto.

—El joven Tokaurin baila divinamente— comentó Miyuki a su novio.

—¿Está muy cansada, señorita Kobayawa?— preguntó Michael con una leve y simpática sonrisa.

—No, para nada. Estoy en muy buena salud para bailar con usted joven Michael.

—Si me disculpa— le dijo Michael al moreno mientras ofrecía el brazo a la prometida de este –Esta noche quiero gozar de la compañía de su prometida.

—No te aproveches demasiado, Michael— sonrió el moreno. Soubi no pudo apartar sus ojos de los blancos y relucientes dientes, y se volteó nervioso cuando le devolvió la mirada.

—Ahora… creo que podemos conversar.

—Opino lo mismo— los dos comenzaron a caminar entre la gente hasta uno de los balcones, bajaron la escalinata hasta el patio y se perdieron entre los grandes árboles que rodeaban la casa. Desde ahí nadie podría verlos, ni interrumpirlos, pero Natsumi tenía miedo, se estaba alejando demasiado de la casa y de las luces, y pronto estaría muy sola con Shouji Kazanuri, por lo menos estaba vestido como Soubi, así que no tenía que temer porque este intentara hacerle algo.

Recordó que Michael le había dicho que eran amigos, Shouji era su mano derecha, así que tenían que hablarse con confianza y, también, mostrar preocupación por el otro.

—Así que te casa por arreglo.

—Otra vez me lo recriminas— comentó Shouji volviéndose hacia él ojiverde. Soubi asintió y se apoyó en un árbol como era costumbre de él. —¿Qué sucedió estos días?— preguntó acercándose hasta ella y posando una mano en su mejilla. Soubi le apartó la mano y se volteó hacia otro lado –debiste haber acudido a mí… desde el principio— lo obligó a mirarlo afirmando sus mejillas y atrapó su boca con la suya.

Natsumi no pudo moverse ¿Por qué ese hombre besaba a su hermano? ¿Qué clase de relación tenia con Soubi? Se apartó nervioso de sus labios y giró la cabeza. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que no fue capaz de auricular palabra.

—¿Qué intentas? ¿Acaso no te casas con Kobayakawa?— Una idea cruzó la mente de Natsumi, acaso Soubi odiaba a Kobayakawa porque Shouji se iba a casar con ella. ¿Michael lo sabía? Por eso le dijo que ella se daría cuenta porque Soubi la odiaba.

—Soubi, te eche de menos— Shouji volvió a atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y hundió su boca en sus labios. Natsumi intentó apartarse, pero la boca de ese hombre era tan exquisita y dulce que lentamente fue perdiendo las fuerzas y ganas de luchar. Correspondió a su beso y dejo que el moreno hiciera lo que quisiera. Esté exigió la boca de ella con pasión y Natsumi, en un acto de inercia, se obligó a separar los dientes y dejar entrar la lengua de Shouji en su boca. Era exquisito su sabor, su pasión al besarla, al apretarla contra su cuerpo, al sostenerla. Lo abrazó con pasión y lo atrajo aun más a su cuerpo. –déjame consolarte, amor— Volvió a besarla y puso una pierna entre las de ella. Fue en ese momento que Natsumi reaccionó. Lo empujo y lo separó de su cuerpo y de su boca, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. —¿Qué pasa?

—Desde hoy, nuestra relación va a cambiar. Si te casas con esa mujer, vas a serle fiel. No volverás a tocarme. No vine para que pases el rato conmigo, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar al asesino de mi hermana— No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza y la sangre fría para decir todas esas palabras que ni siquiera sabían si eran ciertas. Dio unos pasos para alejarse, sin perder la compostura y lo encaró.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Entonces, nos veremos mañana en casa de Michael.

—¿Mañana?— preguntó dudoso. –No puedo mañana. Me iré mañana en la mañana a Yokohama, no puedo ir mañana, pero volveré en una semana.

—Si no es mañana, entonces olvídalo— Soubi se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero Shouji desde atrás lo abrazó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Natsumi sintió el pecho duro y fornido sobre su espalda y un bulto en las entrepiernas que la hizo temblar.

—Estaré ahí, mañana. Pero quédate un poco mas— le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a bajar por el cuello con la lengua, saboreando cada parte. Natsumi sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, pero era peligroso, ese hombre podía descubrir que ella era Natsumi en vez de Soubi. Las manos de Shouji bajaron por sus muslos y los moldeó sin atreverse a tocar la parte intima de ella.

—Creo que es suficiente.

—Bésame de nuevo, Soubi, como siempre— la hizo girarse y atrapó su boca con la suya. Mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y sus glúteos redondeados. Natsumi no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido sobre los labios del moreno que sonrió e introduzco a un mas la lengua dentro de su boca. Él se separó lentamente de su boca y un hilo de saliva se dejo ver de una boca a la otra, Shouji llevó sus manos hasta la corbata de Soubi y la soltó en conjunto con la camisa para dejar al descubierto sus hombros delgados.

—No— susurró Natsumi, intentando mantener la voz de su hermano.

—Solo un poco más— la boca del moreno se posesionó del hombro de la chica y comenzó a sesionar con pasión. Natsumi cerró los ojos y gimió nuevamente.

Cuando Michael entró en el carruaje los ojos de Natsumi parecían dos dagas a punto de apuñalar a alguien. El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se sentó frente a su amiga. Natsumi, en cambio, no encontró ninguna gracia en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Se había enterado de muchas cosas que no eran de su agrado, y que la sorprendieron.

—¿Cómo te fue con Shouji?

—Te odio, Michael Hara, lo sabías ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con descaró. Natsumi lo afirmó del cabello rubio y lo golpeó, con ira, en el rostro con su puño. Michael rió a carcajadas.

—Sabias que ellos… ellos… tenían una relación más íntima que la normal.

—Sí— contestó. –Si lo sabía. Soubi estaba enamorado profundamente de Shouji y el moreno igual. Así que lo mantenían en secreto.

—¡Eso es… una aberración!— ella comenzó a llorar desesperada por los acontecimientos. –Deberías haberme dicho—. Michael dejo de sonreír y se traslado al lado de Natsumi para abrazarla.

—Sí, pero tú tenías que saberlo por ti. Si yo te lo hubiera dicho no lo hubieras creído ¿O sí?

—No— contestó. Michael sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

–Suénate como una niña buena— Natsumi asintió y obedeció. Se sonó y le devolvió el pañuelo a Michael quien delineó una sonrisa y lo guardo en su bolsillo. –Para la próxima recuerda que mi pañuelo no está disponible.

—Lo recordare— Pasaron unos minutos así, abrazados en silencio hasta que Michael habló.

—¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a mi casa, a ver si podemos entrar y avisarle a Arizuka que Natsumi está muerta.

—Bien.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa las luces estaban apagadas. Sólo la luz de una vela estaba encendida cerca del marco de la ventana. Soubi y Michael se pararon frente a la casa y golpearon la puerta. Minutos después la puerta fue abierta por Yoriko en su camisola.

—Mi niño Soubi— lo abrazó la mujer de edad –No sabe cuán preocupada estaba por usted.

—Estoy bien, Yoriko— Soubi le colocó las manos en los hombros y la separó un poco de su cuerpo —¿Arizuka está en la casa? necesito hablar con él.

—No, mi niño, no está— contestó la mujer. –Al parecer llegara tarde, lo vi bien arreglado.

—Es una lástima, necesitaba hablar con él.

—Pero… venga mañana— la mujer le sonrió tiernamente, y le acarició las manos.

—Yoriko… hay algo que debes saber— su tonó preocupó a la mujer que detuvo sus caricias y lo miró con los ojos tiritando por el miedo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre Natsumi.

—¿¡Que le paso a mi niña!— la mujer dio un grito por la sorpresa y luego lo afirmó de las manos, evitando que pudiera huir sin decirle lo sucedido.

—Yoriko, ella… ella… está muerta— Sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas mientras decía esas palabras, cuando sabía que no era cierto, que era Soubi el que estaba muerto y no ella. Los ojos de Yoriko se blanquearon por la sorpresa y su corazón no aguantó las emociones, cayó al piso, mientras Natsumi la afirmaba.

—Yoriko…

—Yoriko.

—Sólo fue un desmayo por las emociones— dijo una hora después el médico. –Su edad ya no le permite emociones tan fuertes y el saber que su adorada niña ya no esta fue un gran impacto para ella.

—¿Se recuperara?— preguntó Soubi, temiendo lo peor, pero se tranquilizó cuando el doctor asintió tranquilo. Los tres conversaban afuera de la habitación de la mujer, mientras ella dormía en su camarote.

—Sí. Como dije, joven, es solo un desmayo. Un buen reposo y un calmante para los nervios y estará bien—

—Que alegría— murmuró Soubi, mientras se sentaba sobre una silla en el pasillo.

—Muchas gracias doctor— dijo Michael –Lo acompaño hasta la puerta. El carruaje lo llevara a su casa.

—Gracias— Los dos se fueron hasta la entrada mientras Soubi se quedaba sentado solo, en el pasillo. Sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabeza. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, pero en su pecho tenía una profunda tristeza. Su madre, su padre, su hermano, Shouji Kazanuri y ahora Yoriko. Eran demasiadas emociones para ella. Los pasos de un hombre se sintieron cerca de ella. Levantó su vista y se encontró con Arizuka mirándolo con rabia.

—¿has vuelto?— lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó con fuerza para golpearlo con su puño directo en la cara. Soubi dio un gemido ahogado y cayó al piso por la fuerza del golpe. Pero no se quedo ahí, se levantó dignamente y encaró a su tío. –No sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar.

—Y eso es lo más importante. No sabes todo lo que he pasado. Y tú no has hecho nada por evitarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Natsumi está muerta!— le gritó y lo golpeó en la cara devolviendo el golpe —¡Esta muerta! ¡Muerta!— lo golpeó en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que el viejo cayó al piso. Los sirvientes y Michael llegaron y afirmaron al joven Soubi para detenerlo.

—Tranquilo, Soubi, no arreglaras nada así.

—¿Muerta?

—Te dije que esa noche fue ella quien fue a la fiesta, pues bien, cuando volvía su carruaje fue asaltado y la asesinaron. Fuimos a buscarla con Michael y la encontramos, en un callejón herida. Estuvo en agonía durante días y, finalmente, su cuerpo no resistió. Murió hace unos días. Está enterrada en la finca. Me pidió estar con nuestros padres, por eso no estaba ¡¿Estas satisfecho ahora?— Arizuka palideció con cada palabra. Se vio obligado a apoyarse en una de las mesitas, mientras razonaba todo lo acontecido.

—Yo… nunca…—se retracto —no sabía.

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de buscarnos.

—Soubi— iba a acercarse al joven, pero este lo empujo y lo evito –Ahora Yoriko está mal, hay que cuidarla, no quiero perderla también a ella. Yo…— sintió que su cuerpo temblaba –Necesito… descansar— caminó a paso lento y tambaleante por el pasillo. Michael lo acompaño velando por su postura.

Arizuka se quedo ahí, mirando sin decir palabra por lo acontecido.

Era temprano y su cuerpo ya estaba repuesto con las horas de sueño; aunque habían sido escasas. Era demasiado temprano para llamar a una de las sirvientas y para despertar a Yoriko quien necesitaba descansar.

Había despertado debido al miedo en sus sueños: en ellos besaba a Shouji Kazanuri, en repetidas ocasiones. Sus besos eran tan apasionados y exquisitos que incluso se había sentido extraña a la mañana siguiente. Su cuerpo estaba erizado y deseoso de volver a tener un contacto tan íntimo con él. Antes de salir se había mirado en el espejo y observo la parte roja de su hombro que el moreno había dejado la noche anterior. Ese hombre era apasionado y hermoso, deseaba con ansias volver a encontrarse, despertaba un sentimiento tan sofocante en su interior que la hacía temblar, pero él cuando la besaba pensaba en Soubi, no en ella, y eso desmantelaba sus pensamientos.

Terminó de bajar la escalera y sintió unas voces en el despacho de su padre. Acercó con cuidado uno de sus oídos hasta la puerta y escuchó la conversación. Una era la voz de su tío Arizuka y la otra del señor Emoto. Ese hombre siempre iba a horas inadecuadas del día. Arizuka le reclamaba sobre un trabajo mal hecho.

—No lo sabía— se disculpó el hombre. –Usted me dijo que era él. Que se iba a asegurar de que fuera él.

—¡Me equivoque y ahora todo ha empeorado!

—Pero, señor.

—No estaba en mis planes que ella no estuviera aquí. Se suponía que tendría que calentar mi cama.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero si fue ella quien estaba esa noche, no fue mi culpa— Natsumi corrió a esconderse cuando sintió uno de las personas acercarse a la puerta. Se oculto del otro lado de la escalera y espero atenta a que uno de los dos saliera de la biblioteca. Y efectivamente, Emoto salió rápidamente del despacho y mirando de un lado para otro para no ser visto. Arizuka salió, segundo después, se aseguro que la puerta estuviera cerrada y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación en el lado contrario en el que ella dormía.

Natsumi volvió arriba hasta su cama y se recostó, sin antes volver a observar la marca del joven Shouji Kazanuri sobre su piel.

Cuando despertó en la mañana, Michael estaba entrando en su habitación sin ninguna precaución, se suponía que debía disimular lo mejor posible, pero Natsumi sentía que algunas veces Michael exageraba, como el hecho de que intentara que se pareciera a Soubi como el… amante de Shouji.

El amante de Shouji Tokaurin, ¿Por qué Soubi nunca se lo había dicho? Sabía que era algo horrible por la sociedad pero… si él hubiera confiado en ella, entonces hubiera tenido un apoyo, en vez de morir sin completar su amor. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ellos nunca completaron su amor? ¿O sí?"— Natsumi se volteó en su cama y observó a Michael que abría las ventanas –"¿Cuánto sabía Michael de esa situación?"

—Michael— lo llamó. El rubio se volteó hacia Natsumi y la miró intrigado —Creo que hay muchas cosas que tu no me has comentado acerca de Shouji Kazanuri ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—No mucho— contestó sin darle importancia –Pero no es algo que quisiera hablar aquí. Levántate y arregla tus cosas; te irás a quedar a mi casa, no le dijiste a Shouji que se quedara de juntar en nuestra casa— Natsumi asintió. –Te espero afuera. No tardes mucho— el rubio dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y no se volteó a verla en ningún momento.

—"¿Por qué tenía la leve sensación de que el rubio sabia muchas cosas interesantes?

¿Que sabía de Shouji Kazanuri*? Que él era hijo de Kaoruko y Kachou amigos muy queridos de los Tokaurin, que Kaoruko era muy amiga de su madre, que vivían a unas cuadras de ahí cerca de la plaza principal y que habían luchado por la restauración Meiji al lado de su padre.

Su padre… él siempre dijo que los amaba tanto y que nunca los dejaría, pero ahora no tenía nada, solo una casa custodiada y un amigo que intentaba dárselas de súper héroe, siendo su cómplice en todo"— levantó la vista hacia el retrato que había de sus padre cuando su madre estaba embarazado de ellos y sonrió. –Mamá… te ves hermosa— le dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, verdad?— la expresión serena de su madre en la pintura le dio fuerzas y se levantó de la cama. Su padre siempre debía ver esa pintura antes de acostarse y quizás le hablaba para que cada día le diera fuerzas para continuar.

Fue hasta el closet de la habitación, una sala con percheros y colgadores con diferentes ropa, de mujer y hombre. Ahí permanecía la ropa de su madre, que eran mayormente Kimonos y de su padre, y en un extremo estaban los que pertenecían a Soubi y a ella, que era variado en colores y formas. Sacó un traje de Soubi con cada detalle que se usaba, y se cambió rápidamente. Ya podía atar las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo para disimular sus curvas. Se miró por primera vez al espejo para arreglar los últimos detalles y observó su labio un poco rojo e hinchado.

Se palpó con los dedos y recordó el golpe que la noche anterior le había dado su tío al encontrarlo después de tantos días. –Vaya saludo—. Afinó la voz y cepilló su cabello corto –"¿Qué habrá hecho en la casa Emoto a esa hora de la mañana?" por primera vez tomó en consideración las extrañas visitas de ese hombre y observó sus ojos verdes reflejados en el espejo –"_¿Por qué siempre lo encontraba en horas tan extrañas?_". Salió de la habitación con la maleta que tenía preparada para irse a la casa de Michael –"Se lo comentare a Michael"— y cuando bajaba la escalera observo a Michael esperándolo en los pies de esta.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí— cruzaban el recibidor cuando se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Arizuka.

—¿Ya van a salir?— preguntó el viejo acercándose hasta ellos. —¿Soubi, a qué hora volverás?

—No volveré hoy— le dijo el oji—verde –Me quedare unas noches en casa de Michael.

—¿A quién le pediste permiso?— preguntó el viejo molesto por haber sido ignorado su autoridad en la casa.

—No pensé que te molestaría, si estoy en casa de Michael, solo está a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Además— interrumpió Michael con una simpática y tranquilizadora sonrisa de dientes blancos –Hoy en la noche estamos invitados a un baile. Será mejor que volvamos juntos, lo creo más seguro.

—¿Un baile? ¿Cuándo estamos de luto?

—A Natsumi no le molestaría— dijo y emprendió su camino hasta la puerta.

—Quédate a desayunar— le pidió de mala gana el viejo. Los dos se miraron unos segundos y asintieron.

—Le avisare a Yoriko que estarás en casa de Michael, durante esta semana.

—Bien— Soubi observó su té rojo y bebió un sorbo. Nunca lo había notado, pero el té que servían en la casa de Michael era el mismo que en su casa, pero en esta aparecía un sabor ligeramente amargo.

Una hora después atravesaban el umbral de la casa de Michael, fue Yuka quien los recibió y su rostro no era una sonrisa como siempre solía hacerlo, esta vez su cara estaba pálida y afligida por algo.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?— preguntó Michael. La joven levantó sus ojos castaños hacía él y recibió el sombrero del joven ingles y su bastón.

—Hay una persona.

—**Esperándolos— **los dos recién llegados levantaron la vista hacía la sala y observaron a Shouji Kazanuri mirándolo con un deje de molestia.

—Shouji— lo saludo Michael sorprendido. –No sabía que vendrías.

—¿No se lo dijiste?— preguntó el moreno enfocando su vista en el ojiverde, pero su expresión de molestia se desvaneció cuando analizo la comisura del labio de Soubi rojo e hinchado. Dio grandes zancadas hasta ellos y posó sus manos en la barbilla de Soubi para que este levantara la cara hacia él. El sombrero de copa de Soubi cayó y la luz alumbró a sus anchas los ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Quién te golpeo?— preguntó un tanto molesto.

—No es su asunto— dijo Soubi apartándose de las manos de Shouji, pero este se quedo tan cerca que le causo nervios. Soubi miró a Michael, intentando olvidar la presencia del moreno a su lado –Olvide decírtelo, estaba más preocupado por otras cosas— dijo, recordando la conversación de la intima relación que tenia Soubi y Shouji.

—Los he esperado por horas— interrumpió el moreno –si se tardaban un poco más me iban a intoxicar con tés— Yuka se ruborizó al darse cuenta que le había ofrecido más de lo normal al ver su enojo y la hora pasar.

—Pero no lo has hecho— contestó el joven rubio –Ven, vamos a mi despacho— se terminó de sacar la chaqueta y se la entregó a Yuka. Soubi sólo recogió su sombrero que había caído y lo entregó a la chica, sin atreverse a quitarse la chaqueta. Preferiría ir con ella, le daba cierta seguridad de los ojos de Shouji.

—¿No vas a quitarte la chaqueta?— preguntó Shouji, al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

—En la biblioteca. La pobre Yuka, ya no tiene más espacio en donde llevar la ropa— respondió hábilmente sin voltear a mirarlo, caminando de cerca detrás de Michael.

—Que considerado— contestó Shouji con un deje de ironía, que hizo hervir la sangre a la joven.

—¿Y?— preguntó un poco después el antipático Shouji Kazanuri, mientras estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Michael. Soubi dirigió su mirada hasta él, desde el sillón que descansaba en la habitación. Se estaba quitando la chaqueta y su ceño estaba fruncido hacía el moreno, que en ese momento no lo miraba.

—¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar al asesino de mi hermana?— Shouji sonrió burlesco y volteó a mirar al ojiverde.

—Si no lo hiciera, no estaría aquí. No hubiera cancelado mi viaje a Yokohama por ustedes.

—Quería estar seguro— contestó. Los dos se dirigieron una larga y reprobatoria mirada. Michael miró a Soubi y sonrió divertido por la actitud que había tomado con ese singular personaje. –"Si ella supiera"— pensó.

—¿Y… de quien sospecha?— preguntó Shouji apartando la mirada del ojiverde.

—Ese es su trabajo— contestó Soubi, tajante.

—¡¿Ni siquiera me dirás de quien sospechas?

—No. — Los ojos verdes se posesionaron del rostro de Michael, para que este guardara silencio –quiero— se volteó hacia el moreno –… que usted reúna toda la información que necesite, yo por mi parte reuniré la mía y si estamos bien encaminados encontraremos al asesino.

—Soubi— llamó Shouji —¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos encontrar a un bandido en medio de esta gran ciudad? Ya han pasado varios días desde que se cometió el asesinato y este hombre puede estar muy lejos de la ciudad.

—¿Y quien dice que fue un simple asalto?— los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par por las sospechas del ojiverde.

—Shouji— interrumpió por primera vez el inglés –Creemos que fue un asesinato a sueldo.

—¿Un asesinato a sueldo?— Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. —¿Por qué creen eso? ¿Qué pruebas tienen?

—Ninguna. Es solo una corazonada— contestó Michael. Soubi se mantuvo en silencio fúnebre.

—¿Corazonada?

—Instinto, percepción, sentimiento de que.

—¡Lo sé!— interrumpió Shouji molesto–No puedo creer que haya cancelado mi viaje a Yokohama por esta tontería— se volteó hacia Soubi y observo sus ojos fríos —¿También crees en eso?— No hubo respuesta.

—¡Si quieres irte a tu estúpido viaje puedes largarte! ¡La puerta es ancha y no tiene cadenas para evitar que te vayas!— Shouji no se movió —¿Y? ¿Te quedaras?— sus mandíbula estaba apretada por la ira – ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te pedimos ayuda! Porque no creo que sea necesaria.

—Oye.

—¡No hay nada más que debamos conversar! Fue un placer verte, Shouji— Natsumi salió de la biblioteca con un terrible malestar en el estomago que lo llevó directamente hasta el cuarto de baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido esa mañana.

—Sí que está enojado— comentó Michael unos minutos después.

—Sí— contestó el moreno botando un largo suspiro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué harás?— preguntó, levantándose con calma.

—No lo sé. Lo pensaré— se levantó y atravesó el despacho sin voltearse a mirar al joven rubio. Mientras atravesaba el recibidor observo la fría mirada de Soubi desde la parte alta. –Que tengas buenos días, Soubi.

—Púdrete— giró sobre sus talones y desapareció.

Shouji salió de la casa con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

El carruaje estaba detenido a la vuelta de la casa de los Tokaurin. La casa se mantenía en silencio, pero algunas luces se prendían y se apagaban en la parte superior. Habían espiado la casa durante la última hora y todavía no había ninguna señal de que alguien fuera a salir. Soubi se recostó sobre respaldo del asiento, y observó a su compañero, con la escasa luz que tenia. Tenían que pasar desapercibido en la calle para que el viejo Arizuka no notara su presencia y desistiera de salir.

—Me da la impresión que no va a salir esta noche— comentó Michael.

—No lo creo— dijo Natsumi con su voz natural –Siempre que estábamos en casa buscaba la escusa para no salir, pero en cuanto nos íbamos a la casa de campo desaparecía todas las noches.

—A si…

—Y no solo eso: sino que busca la oportunidad de hacerse notar en la casa— paso otro rato en silencio, hasta que otro carruaje se detuvo en la entrada de la casa. Los dos se acercaron a la ventana y observaron a la persona que bajaba del carruaje. –El señor Emoto.

—¿Emoto?

—Ah… no te había dicho, pero ese hombre ha estado en horas inapropiadas. Incluso fue esta madrugada y… estuvieron hablando de algo.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé.

—Recuerda.

—Hablaban de… un error. Que habían cometido un error. Y no me preguntes mas, no me acuerdo. Cuando lo haga te lo comentare.

Arizuka salió de la casa y se encontró con Emoto a medio camino, el viejo hizo un gesto y Emoto volvió al carruaje seguido por él. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que el carruaje se puso en marcha y se bajaron del suyo, dispuesto a ir a la casa.

Soubi registro los papeles que Arizuka tenía sobre el escritorio, de su padre Shouji. Pero entre tantos papeles no encontró nada que pudiera utilizar en su contra. Abrió el segundo cajón, el tercero, pero nada. Fue a abrir el cuarto pero esta tenía cerradura.

—No sé abre.

—¿Ah…?— Soubi levantó la mirada hacia su rubio amigo y notó que él buscaba algo detrás de los cuadros que habían en el despacho.

—Michael, ¿Qué haces?

—No es obvio.

—No— contestó con molestia.

—Buscó la caja fuerte. Todos tienen una caja fuerte.

—Michael, en esta casa no hay caja fuerte.

—¿No?

—No, no la hay— Soubi miró hacia el cielo de la biblioteca –La verdad es que si hay una. Pero ese hombre nunca tendrá acceso a ella. Ahora ven, ayúdame a abrir este cajón— Michael dejo de registrar los cuadros y caminó hasta el ojiverde buscando algo en su bolsillo. –NO está la llave. Debe tenerla él.

—No importa— Dijo el rubio. Extrajo desde su bolsillo un alambre y se agachó frente al cajón. Sonrió maliciosamente y lo introdujo en el hueco de la cerradura, moviendo lentamente de un lado para otro. Natsumi no dijo nada hasta que sintió el clic de la cerradura al ceder ante la insistencia de Michael, y le sonrió agradecida y sorprendida.

—Ha sido maravilloso. ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Lo leí, en un libro.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese libro? ¿"Como aprender a abrir cerraduras de asesino"?

—No. En las novelas siempre el galante caballero sabe como abrir las cajas fuertes de los malos.

—¿Qué clase de libros estás leyendo?— Natsumi olvidó la pregunta cuando Michael sacó el cajón y lo colocó sobre la mesa. –Busca algo que sea de utilidad— Soubi tomó un papel y empezó a leerlo.

—Es un pagaré— informó Michael leyendo rápidamente el papel que ella tenía en sus manos. –Natsumi, mira el monto— los dos leyeron la exorbitante cantidad y se miraron.

—Es demasiado— leyeron la ultima parte, pero Natsumi no fue capaz de saber a quien pertenecía la firma.

—"Emoto" dice.

—¿Por qué le habrá pagado una cantidad tan alta?

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin darle tiempo a los dos jóvenes de moverse—**Porque quizás le mando a hacer algo**— contestó el hombre, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta con cuidado. – ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Continuara…


	6. Bajo Presión

Siento la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada y he olvidado fanfiction, así que hoy estoy en publicación express, aproveche el día. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me lo hagan saber.

* * *

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

**FEUDAL – Alma gemela**

**Capítulo 6**

Bajo Presión

—Arizuka— murmuró Natsumi aterrada al verse descubiertos, después de la singular pregunta. La persona cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó lentamente hasta el fuego para hacerse presente ante los dos jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada hasta que la piel morena de Kazanuri estuvo a su alcance.

—¿Revisando tú propia casa, Soubi?

—Shouji.

—No me digas que desconfías de quien vive bajo tu techo— continuó. Tomó una hoja de las que había en el cajón y la leyó rápidamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Michael sorprendido, pero tranquilo de no haber sido descubierto.

—¿No es obvio? Me pidieron ayuda, así que vengo a ayudarlos— Por fin Natsumi cayó en la cuenta de que la estaban ignorando y tuvo ganas de partirle la cara a ese hombre de brillantes y blancos dientes.

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?—

—Fácil— respondió con tranquilidad –Los seguí— Michael levantó la vista hacia Natsumi y juntos volvieron sobre el moreno.

—No era seguro que vendríamos hoy— contestó el ojiverde.

—Soubi, tú no te irías de tu casa por nada. Pensé que si algo pasaba debía ser aquí donde estaba el problema… ¡Y vaya que tenía razón! hurgueteando el despacho de tu tío—

—¡De mi padre!— corrigió el ojiverde con rabia. –Esta casa es de mi padre y todo lo que hay adentro—

—A excepción de Arizuka— Soubi hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la mal broma del moreno. Michael volvió a lo suyo en busca de alguna evidencia. Shouji bajo la vista de las esmeraldas para fijarse en el contenido del cajón, y Natsumi se vio forzosamente obligada a seguirlos, pero sin evitar dar unas miradas de reojo al moreno. Lucia tan masculino, tan hermoso y potente. Su cuello era grueso y sus manos grandes, como si al momento de tocar a una mujer abarcaran una gran parte. Pensó en sus manos sobre su cintura ¿Qué tal serian? Ahuecarían la curva por completo. Y sobre los hombros, podría cubrirlos rápidamente. Su espalda era amplia, al igual que su estatura. Su boca era firme y siempre delineaba una tranquila sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban otra clase de sentimiento, eran profundos, atrayentes y fuertes, pero lucían tristes. Como la de un pequeño cachorro abandonado. Quizás seria por el hecho de que ella lo conocía después de la muerte de su amante, Soubi, y él cargaba la tristeza de haberlo perdido.

—Como a un cachorro que acaban de abandonar— no notó que la frase la había dicho en voz alta y los dos hombres se voltearon a mirarla.

—¿En que estas pensando, Soubi?— interrumpió Michael, con una mueca burlesca. –Después te comprare una mascota.

—¡No quiero, gracias!— respondió, con la cara roja por la vergüenza. Soubi giró a mirar a Shouji que seguía separando papeles entre todo con su estúpida sonrisa divertida. Bajo la mirada más enrabiada que antes y notó el cuaderno de forro negro que había en el cajón. Lo quitó de las manos del moreno que lo había tomado y lo ojeo. –El diario. Mi diario— se retracto y se maldijo por el error.

—¿De vida?— preguntó Shouji.

—Sí.

—No sabía que tenías esos gustos— lo molesto.

—Tengo peores gustos— respondió mirándolo con ira. Ese maldito le estaba colmando la paciencia… y que justamente tenía que llamarse como su querido padre. Después de que terminara de inculpar a Arizuka, iba a matarlo, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a plena luz del día. –Así que no se fue a Yokohama.

—No. tengo un deber contigo, mas grande del que crees— Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos que hicieron temblar a Natsumi. —¿Quién es el señor Emoto?— preguntó Shouji después de leer otro papel.

—El sirviente de Arizuka—

—¿Y qué rayos hace para él?—

—No lo sé— respondió Soubi —¿Por qué?—

—Mira esto— le entregó otro pagaré al ojiverde y Soubi dirigió su mirada hasta el monto que Shouji le indicaba. Era un poco inferior a la suma antes vista, pero igual de exuberante.

—Este viejo miserable está gastando el dinero que nos correspondía a nosotros, en sus juegos sucios—

—Emoto debe ser su perro guardián— comentó Michael a Shouji.

—Soubi— llamó Shouji —¿Qué te hace pensar que fue él quien quiso matar a tu hermana?—

—Él quería matarme a mí, pero fue un error que ella cayera—

—¿Dónde estaba ella cuando la asaltaron?— Las miradas de Michael y Soubi se cruzaron rápidamente. Soubi no supo que decir. No podía decirle que venía de una fiesta supuestamente, porque había sido Soubi quien había ido y Shouji estaba seguro de ello porque había estado con él. ¿Qué podía decirle?

El ruido de la puerta principal hizo que los tres levantaran la vista hacia la puerta del despacho. Soubi guardo todo lo que pudo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ayudo a Michael a poner el cajón en su lugar.

—Déjenlo ahí— ordenó Shouji en voz baja.

—Apaga la vela—le dijo Soubi, y junto con Michael, terminaron de colocar el cajón.

La voz de Arizuka resonó en el recibidor. Shouji corrió hasta una de las ventanas y la abrió.

—Michael – indicó el moreno, y el rubio saltó por la ventana hasta la maleza, esperando al siguiente. Natsumi se apresuro a seguir a su amigo. Estaba casi lista para salir cuando la perilla de la puerta rodó y esta comenzó a abrirse. Solo sintió cuando los brazos de Shouji la afirmaban con fuerza y la escondían detrás de uno de los grandes y gruesos estantes que su padre tenía casi apegados a las ventanas. Shouji la había puesto en el rincón y la tapaba con su cuerpo, mientras que a él lo tapaban las gruesas cortinas. Era una suerte que la estructura estuviera de esa manera, sino estarían perdidos. Arizuka entró en el despacho y prendió una de las velas. Se horrorizó cuando vio el escritorio un poco desordenado; fue directamente hasta el cuarto cajón y lo abrió con facilidad. Emoto, quien lo seguía no comprendió lo que pasaba y lo miró consternado.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?

—Me han robado— sacó el cajón con descuido y lo colocó sobre la mesa donde pocos segundos antes había estado. Empezó a revisar el contenido y notó la desaparición del diario. –El diario de Soubi no está.

—¿El diario?— preguntó el sirviente.

—Maldición. Bueno, no importa, no tiene gran valor si fue ella quien murió.

—¿A qué se refiere?—

—El diario es una ayuda para mí querida Natsumi, nada más—

—¿Una ayuda?—

—Sí. Ese bastardo pensaba que nosotros queríamos dañarlo, por eso hizo algo para su hermanita en caso de que no estuviera.

Natsumi miró los ojos de Shouji, que se notaban serios por lo oído. Sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de Shouji sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón tan rápido como el suyo.

La risa de Arizuka terminó el encanto del momento, era exagerada y estruendosa –Y pensar que quería que ella calentara mi cama— Natsumi apretó los puños y se dispuso a salir, pero los brazos de Shouji alrededor de su espalda se lo impidieron. Cuando la mirada de ella se poso en sus ojos, el negó con la cabeza y le dijo algo con los labios. Natsumi no entendió, pero cuando el moreno se acercó a su oído pudo escucharlo con tranquilidad. –_"Ya le llegara"_— El susurro de Shouji acarició su cuello y su oído y el moreno no perdió la oportunidad de depositar otro beso en su mejilla y en su cuello. Natsumi se vio obligada a morderse el labio para opacar cualquier gemido que pudiera emitir.

—¿Y pudo venderlo?

—No. ya te dije que cuando pudiera venderlo te pagaría.

—Más le vale— los ojos de Arizuka maldijeron a su ayudante por tal comportamiento. Pero antes de decirle algo la puerta se abrió de golpe y uno de los mayordomos entró.

—¡Pero qué demo…!

—¡Señor, alguien a incendiado su carruaje!— Natsumi levantó la vista hacia Shouji que sonreía divertido. Él intentó mirar hacia las personas que salían del despacho. Los tres se habían marchado: era la mejor oportunidad para salir. Quitó la cortina y saltó por la ventana hasta el césped, se volteó rápidamente y alzó las manos para recibir a Soubi que venía detrás de él. El chico saltó y Shouji amortiguó la caída de metro y medio desde la ventana. Le tomó la mano y juntos se ocultaron entre los matorrales del jardín.

—¡Suelten los perros!— escucharon que gritaba Arizuka. Shouji se tiró al piso y Natsumi cayó cerca de él por tenerla afirmada.

—Idiota.

—Cállate— le ordeno, girándose por la maleza y quedando bajo ella. –Te toca salvarme.

—¿Qué?— en pocos segundos los perros llegaron hasta ella, pero Natsumi les acaricio y los apaciguó, segundos después los hecho para que siguieran buscando al responsable que según Shouji no debía ser otro que Michael, quien también era conocido por los animales.

Los sirvientes seguían el rastro de los perros, pero los animales dieron vuelta todo el jardín y volvieron a sus casas.

—Eres hermoso—le dijo Shouji. Natsumi sintió que ya había pasado el peligro y que era hora de largarse, pero las manos de Shouji se arremolinaron alrededor de su espalda y lo obligaron a quedarse en su lugar.

—No es el momento. Suéltame— susurró en voz baja. –Pueden venir en cualquier momento.

—Si me das otro beso.

—No. suéltame— Antes de que siguiera protestando, Shouji se dio media vuelta y la dejó bajo de su cuerpo.

—Solo uno— le dijo y, como en la noche del baile, tapo su boca con la suya. Ardiente, apasionado, fogoso, no sabía cómo describirlo. Lo que ese hombre le causaba le hacía hervir la sangre y aunque esos besos no eran para ella cada vez deseaba ser Soubi con mas ahincó. No tardo mucho para rodearlo con sus brazos y corresponder a su beso con la misma intensidad que él le entregaba.

Ella se removió al momento que él soltaba la corbata y dejaba respuesta la piel blanca de su cuello para besarlo. –No es el momento— repitió Natsumi, intentando sonar lo más parecido a su hermano que pudo. –Shouji.

—Ya se calmara— Bajo un poco mas y lamió los delicados huesos del cuellos expuestos. Natsumi apretó sus labios, al momento que las manos de Shouji bajaban por sus nalgas y las moldeaban; por sus glúteos y las piernas. Su boca besaba y lamía su cuello, su boca y su oído, pero nunca llegaba a nada más.

—Este no es el momento— comentó Michael al aparecer entre los matorrales y verlos divertidos. Natsumi se puso roja por la vergüenza y Shouji se levantó dignamente.

—Una palabra y te mato— le dijo el moreno, gateando hasta su amigo –Sabes lo que siento por Soubi, tu menos que nadie.

—Lo sé— Los dos se adelantaron. Natsumi los siguió lentamente, mientras los dos le iban abriendo el camino, pero por alguna razón no quiso volver a emitir palabras. Cuando llegó al carruaje le entregó todo lo que tenía a Michael, y no fue capaz de decirle siquiera algo que tuviera que ver con el caso. Los dos hombres se dieron una rápida mirada y aunque no quisieron preguntar la duda quedó en sus mentes. Al llegar a la casa fue peor, Natsumi ya no tenía nada que hablar, así que se dirigió hasta su habitación y se encerró.

Cuando Yuka fue a dejarle algo para beber ella se negó a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué le hiciste?— Michael afirmó la camisa de Shouji y lo atrajo hasta su cara —¿Qué mierda paso ahí adentro?— refiriéndose al despacho de Arizuka.

—No lo sé— se libero de las manos de Michael y lo miró confundido —No creo que le haya afectado mis besos, no es la primera vez.

—No. es algo más importante.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Escucharon algo?

—Si— Shouji cayó en la cuenta –Arizuka hablaba de la muerte de Natsumi, decía que había sido un error y que la quería para calentar su cama.

—¿Sera eso?— preguntó el rubio, mas para él que para Shouji.

—Supongo— los dos se sentaron en una de las sillas y se miraron atentamente.

—Joven… Soubi—

—No— respondió Natsumi, desde su cama. Estaba tirada sobre la cama con el rostro entre las frazadas. Yuka se acercó con tranquilidad, dejo el té que le había preparado sobre la mesa y caminó con cuidado hasta la cama.

—¿Se siente bien?

—No— respondió y apretó los puños con rabia.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—En nada, Yuka— se frotó el rostro con las telas para disimular las lágrimas.

—Esta triste por su hermano.

—No. al contrario. Estoy celosa de él— levantó la vista y Yuka pudo observar la rabia que llevaba en su interior.

—De que está hablando, señorita.

—Soubi debió quedarse aquí, fue él quien tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir que yo. Él podía vivir solo, depender de sí mismo, tenía fuerza y una persona a quien amar y que le correspondiera.

—Señorita.

—Estoy celosa de que las miradas de otras personas hacia mi sean solo porque luzco como mi hermano, si yo estuviera vestida como él, ni siquiera se voltearían a mirarme—. Yuka sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza.

—Creo que las miradas de las personas son importantes, pero la que es más importante es la de la persona que amamos ¿Es la de alguien especial la que usted anhela?— Natsumi sonrió por la pregunta de Yuka, y asintió.

—Desearía que su mirada fuera hacia mí, como Natsumi, no hacia mí como Soubi.

—Está enamorada de Shouji Kazanuri ¿verdad?— Natsumi se levantó de golpe en la cama y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No. no lo estoy. Él es irritante y burlesco, no sé qué diablos se cree, pero no, no estoy enamorada de él— se dedico a enumerar una a una las falencias que veía en él, e incluso ocupó sus atributos físicos. –Demasiado alto para mí gusto. Me gustan los hombres mayores, no tan morenos, más simpáticos y con más sentido del deber— Yuka rió a carcajadas por la larga lista que la joven veía en Shouji, mientras que ella encontraba que eran al revés.

—Pues, yo creo que sí. Yo creo que usted esta celosa sólo por él.

—Como sea. Ese hombre ha puesto los ojos en mi hermano y por ningún motivo me atreveré a acercarlo a mí, si es como dices: si estoy enamorada de él entonces lo olvidare— se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas –Él es el amor de mi hermano… y por muy raro que parezca, lo respetare.

—Señorita… se arrepentirá de eso.

—No importa— Natsumi caminó hasta la mesa y bebió un poco de té que Yuka le había preparado. –Siempre pienso que el té de esta casa es exquisito, el de la mía es un tanto amargo, me deja la boca amarga en el último trago.

—Es extraño, porque el joven Michael algunas veces llega con dolor de estomago cuando bebe té en su casa. Yo le he prohibido que tome té ahí, y si lo bebe, que lo haga con un poco de leche.

—Lo recordare.

A la mañana siguiente Natsumi atravesó el pasillo que conectaba al patio trasero de la casa de Michael. El chico haba dado la orden de que cuando ella despertara le avisaran que la esperaba en el patio. Obedientemente, Natsumi se levantó y lo siguió, pero no le gusto lo que vio.

Michael caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad, mientras en las manos traía unas riendas y dirigía a un potro café.

—Good Morning, my litlle Soubi— Ella lo quedo mirando y dio un paso atrás para evitar al animal. Michael le acarició la cabeza y sonrió –It's Beatifull, not? Ven aquí— la afirmó antes de que ella saliera corriendo en dirección a la casa y la acercó al caballo. –Si tienes miedo ella lo sentirá.

—¿Ella?

—Es una Yegua. Una niña asustada igual que tu. ¿Te asustarías si me vieras temblando?

—Sí.

—Es lo mismo— Michael la afirmó entre sus brazos y le tomó la mano para dirigirla a la cabeza del caballo –Acaríciala.

—No.

—Si ella no te va a comer, sólo come cosas ricas y sanas y tú no eres muy sana que digamos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por la forma en que te encontré con Shouji ayer por la noche— Las mejillas de Natsumi se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, que incluso sintió que sus orejas le hervían. Por un momento olvidó que estaba frente al caballo y golpeó a Michael con su codo, en el estomago.

—No vuelvas a pronunciar eso— Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre vergüenza, enfado y tristeza.

—No lo diré, si te subes a esa hermosa yegua que he preparado para ti.

—Lo haré, no por tu chantaje, sino porque encuentro que es necesario— Michael sonrió y se acercó rápido cuando Natsumi reunió la fuerza para subir. Se afirmó con fuerza de la montura y puso su pie en el lugar que le indicaba Michael, que era una especie de zapato que de madera y subió al caballo; rodeándolo con ambas piernas.

—¡Very, very good! See, ya estas sobre la yegua— Michael rio feliz y le entregó las riendas. –Afírmalas bien, no la sueltes. Esto es fácil: si estás nerviosa la yegua lo sentirá, así que cálmate.

—Sí.

—Si quieres ir solo tienes que juntar los talones y golpear suavemente a la yegua, cuando quieras parar tira las tiendas hacia atrás. Hazlo— Natsumi asintió y siguió las instrucciones de su rubio amigo. El joven de ojos celestes sonrió feliz cuando Natsumi realizó con éxito la acción encargada. –Ahora, si quieres ir hacia la derecha tienes que tirar las riendas hacia el lado derecha, hace que el caballo con la cabeza vaya hacia el lado que quieras que te dirija; lo mismo para el izquierdo. Y eso es todo. Inténtalo— Nuevamente lo hizo, y el caballo realizo sin ningún problema todas sus órdenes. –Detente— le dijo y tiró las riendas —¿Fácil, no?

—Sí. Ahora, ven— Michael caminó, mientras Natsumi lo seguía de cerca en su yegua. –Los caballos son bonitos, y a ti te daban miedo.

—Si— se atrevió a soltar la rienda y a darle una caricia rápida en la cabeza.

—Estas más valiente, o encontraste a alguien que te da más miedo que un caballo.

—Creo que estoy más valiente— rió ella. Michael llegó hasta el establo, donde su lacayo tenia ensillado a su corcel de pelo blanco. –Todo un príncipe— se burló Natsumi.

—Of corse— Montó a su potro y le sonrió a la joven que vestía como su hermano. —Lets go, montaremos por el campo para que salgas de la casa durante el día— Natsumi lo siguió, mientras los dos andaban a paso lento.

Unas horas después llegaron hasta la casa. Natsumi sentía sus piernas acalambradas y su cuerpo sudoroso; se daría un baño calmante de agua tibia y para ese tiempo estaría lista para el almuerzo. Michael también parecía agotado, Yuka le había comentado que el señor Shouji se había marchado tarde y a Natsumi le surgió la pregunta de: ¿hasta qué hora se había quedado Shouji? Y ¿Qué tanto habían conversado? Era hora de que Michael respondiera varias de sus preguntas. No se quedaría sin una respuesta.

Mientras Yuka la ayudaba a bañarse una singular pregunta la hizo sentirse extraña.

—¿alguien la golpeó, señorita?

—No. No desde el golpe de mi tío, pero el moretón durara unos días según Michael— se apuntó la comisura del labio tenuemente morado.

—No me refería al labio, sino ahí— la joven apuntó su hombro y Natsumi se quedo helada ante la marca que le había hecho Shouji noches anteriores que aun no se borraba.

—¡Ah! Eso…— Natsumi sonrió –Es que me golpeé con una rama cuando huíamos del despacho—

—¿Sí?— preguntó sorprendida la chica –Eso parece más un… chupón* que una magulladura.

—¿Un qué?— preguntó azorada con las mejillas rojas.

—Un chupón— contestó Yuka –es cuando uno subciona una parte del cuerpo con insistencia.

—Vaya, tu sí que sabes.

—Sí— ahora fue ella quien se ruborizó.

—¿No te habrán hecho alguno?

—Sí—no, la verdad, es que sí— No quiso revelar el nombre, pero Natsumi sabía que se trataba de Michael, el joven pasaba horas mirando a la sirvienta y siempre la trataba con frases cariñosas, sin contar que ella era su guardaespaldas, sirvienta personal, compañera y amiga. Era normal que ambos se sintieran atraídos. Aunque razonando, ella no parecía interesada en él, pero él babeaba por ella y se notaba a leguas.

—¿Te gusta, Michael?— preguntó Natsumi sin tapaduras.

—No— la ojiverde puso una sonrisa picara y le dio una palmadita a su sirvienta

—Como diría Michael ¿Sure?

—Bueno, es que yo…

—Tranquila, estamos en confianza ¿o no?

—Sí— Yuka asintió dudosa –pero, es una deshonra que un joven de buena cuna se mezcle con una sirvienta

—Eso es un sí, pero me es imposible— Natsumi se puso la muñeca en la frente a forma dramática, a lo que Yuka sonrió –Tranquila— le sonrió –Sabes que él no es así, tan recto y adicto a las reglas de la sociedad, así que no importa. Si lo quieres ve por él.

—¡Señorita! ¿Usted dándome consejos?

—¿Que tiene de extraño?— Natsumi se levantó y Yuka la envolvió con la toalla —¡Sí! Soy una cría, todavía. Pero creo que todas las mujeres saben cuando uno ama y es correspondida, y si es tu caso entonces tienes que luchar.

—¿Y porque usted no lo hace?

—Porque yo lucho contra una persona que no puedo ganar. Él es mi hermano. Además, sé que hay que luchar cuando uno es correspondido y en mi caso, no lo es— Yuka se quedo en silencio.

Fue después de almuerzo, cuando Michael revisaba unos papeles que Natsumi, vestida siempre como su hermano, entró en el despacho. Se acercó sigilosamente y dejo las riendas del caballo sobre la mesa del escritorio. Michael las miró y por algún motivo tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—Hola, Nat—Soubi—

—Hola, Michael— Los dos se miraron a los ojos. La única y gran diferencia es que los de Michael temblaban y los de Natsumi eran amenazadores.

—¿Qué pasa?— Natsumi tomó las riendas y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora de que respondas a ciertas preguntas— Michael se removió en su asiento un tanto nervioso. Las riendas sinceramente le intimidaban y sí creía capaz a Natsumi de golpearlo con ellas, quizás no azotarlo, pero sí dejarle una marca, después de todo ella no se inmuto, ni le pidió disculpas, después la primera actuación frente a su tío.

—¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?

—Empecemos por lo que más me importa— Natsumi se levantó y sentó en el escritorio frente a Michael y abnegó la pasada con su bota negra de montar, mientras desenrollaba las riendas —¿Qué sabes de Shouji Kazanuri?

—Sé su precedencia. Sus padres son Kachou y Kaoruko Kazanuri. Esta comprometido con Miyuki Kobayakawa.

—Ese compromiso es forzado, según lo que me dijo Miyuki, la noche del baile.

—Sí, es forzado. Shouji no quería casarse con Miyuki, pero al parecer la familia de Miyuki insistió. Sabes que por la procedencia de los Kazanuri y los Tokaurin que ellos son cotizados por su participación durante la restauración Meiji. Entonces la familia de Miyuki insistió tanto en un compromiso con Shouji que ya no tuvieron valor de negarse.

—Comprendo.

—Al parecer Shouji iba a Yokohama a buscar un anillo que había encargado para su boda.

—¿Por qué encargo un anillo en Yokohama?

—Es solo una sospecha mía. No he podido saber a qué iba a Yokohama.

—No importa, pero que mas ¿Qué mas sabes de él?

—Déjame ver. Shouji es hijo único, eh… entró en el ejército a los diecisiete años.

—¿A los diecisiete? El mismos año que mi hermano dejó la escuela.

—No sé si habrá alguna relación, pero entró en el ejército y le ha ido muy bien—

—¿Cuándo conoció a Soubi?

—Desde siempre— Michael miró a Natsumi –Shouji venía a jugar con ustedes, Natsumi ¿No lo recuerdas?— ella negó con la cabeza. –Quizás eras muy pequeña, porque los tres jugaban, incluso tu padre me lo comentó.

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Es extraño. Yo conocí a Shouji en tu casa.

—¿En la casa? ¿A qué edad?

—Cuando llegue. Natsumi, ¿no te abras golpeado la cabeza?

—No

—La última vez que Shouji fue a tu casa fue cerca de los… doce o trece años— dudó –pero si tu padre me comentaban que jugaban los tres juntos—

—No recuerdo a nadie más que este conmigo en esa fecha, solo tú y yo, y Soubi.

—Quizás apoque tanto su personalidad, que solo pensabas en mi.

—ja—ja—ja— Fue la respuesta irónica de Natsumi —¿Qué más sabes? ¿Siguió en contacto con Soubi?

—A sí, eso es porque estudiaban en el mismo colegio, en el internado. Se veían todos los días. Las habitación allá son dobles y los dos compartían dormitorio. Lo que sucedía adentro no lo sé— Natsumi frunció el seño –Si fueron íntimos y si llegaron.

—¡Cállate!— le gritó ella, mientras azotaba el látigo contra el piso. Michael dio un pequeño brinco en la silla y sonrió nervioso.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

—¿Porque dices que Shouji Kazanuri nos ayudara? No he visto que él haga más que nosotros.

—Porque él es un miembro de la policía, Natsumi. Su voz tiene más consistencia que la nuestra— Natsumi asintió al enterarse en que le sería útil el moreno –Por otra lado él es una persona que nos puede proteger. Y teniendo a un amigo anexo es seguro de que la verdad saldrá a la luz, en caso de que a nosotros nos suceda algo.

—¿Tienes miedo? Michael.

—No, exactamente. No miedo por mí, sino por ti— las mejillas de Michael se sonrojaron tenuemente y giró la mirada hacia el lado contrario a ella. Natsumi se sorprendió por su comportamiento y le tocó el hombro.

—Michael…— llamó ella —… ¿Qué pasa?— Él se volteó rápidamente, se levantó y se puso a la altura de Natsumi. Observó de reojo la puerta y juntó sus labios con los de Natsumi, en un improvisado beso. Natsumi no supo que paso hasta que alguien la afirmó el hombro y la lanzó hacía el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos Shouji estaba con la camisa de Michael sobre sus puños cerrados y dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Sabia que vendrías, es una broma!— clamaba el joven, intimidado por su agresor –Quería ver tu comportamiento.

—Bien— dijo el moreno –Esto es para que no se te olvide— iba a golpearlo, pero Soubi lo detuvo.

—Si quisiera besarlo es mi problema— Shouji volteó el rostro hacía el ojiverde –De todas maneras estas comprometido— Shouji soltó al moreno y se giró hacia el pequeño ojiverde.

Michael dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y vio a Yuka con el sombrero, el bastón y la chaqueta de Shouji en las manos, observando atenta la escena y con el rostro serio.

—Era una broma— le dijo Michael, y corrió tras ella. Soubi iba a seguirla, pero Shouji la detuvo.

—Deja que arreglen sus problemas ellos.

—No te metas— se liberó de sus manos y corrió detrás de ellos.

—¡Yuka…!— la alcanzó Michael, pero esta se encerró en la habitación del joven. Soubi llegó a los segundos y golpeó la puerta

—¡Yuka!— llamó Soubi –No es lo que crees.

—Soubi tiene razón, yo sabía que Shouji estaba ahí, sabía que vendría a hacer una escena, por favor, sabes que te amo— Y por primera vez el rubio inglés reveló sus sentimientos.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó ella desde adentro.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó Natsumi por lo bajo. El rubio asintió y sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, te amo, me casaría en este momento contigo, si lo quieres.

La puerta se abrió y la joven sirvienta quedó expuesta a la vista de los jóvenes. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y la nariz roja. Michael sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la joven –Vamos, cariño, suénate la nariz— ella lo hizó y le devolvió el pañuelo. Michael lo recibió y lo guardo en su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué las mujeres de hoy en día no llevan pañuelos?— Natsumi y Yuka se miraron y sonrieron complacientemente al darse cuenta que eran ellas las que siempre le hacían eso.

—¿Irán a montar?— preguntó Yuka media hora después, mientras les dejaba una taza de té a cada uno.

—No. Es demasiado tarde— contestó Michael —Se oscurecería en el camino y prefiero que no.

—Estoy de acuerdo— agregó Shouji, quien no había dado una sola mirada y palabra a Soubi. –Además, esta noche es la fiesta de los Nakajima.

—¿Otra fiesta?

—Sí. ¿Iras?

—No lo sé— respondió Michael y observo a su "amigo" Soubi. —¿Vamos?— el joven no dijo nada, solo un simple movimiento de no darle importancia. Shouji tampoco lo miró. –Entonces, vamos.

—Yo no iré, tengo asuntos pendientes.

—¿Qué asuntos?— preguntó Soubi, pero Shouji no respondió. Natsumi apretó los puños y se levantó para reclamar, pero el moreno se levantó y giró la mirada hacía Yuka

—¿Puedes traerme mis cosas, Yuka? por favor es hora de que me marche— Natsumi se quedo sin habla, notó por primera vez lo insignificante que su cuerpo era al de ese hombre y le causo un terrible dolor en el pecho. Se sentó nuevamente y se quedo ahí en silencio. Cuando Shouji se marchó solo se despidió de Michael y de Yuka, no le dirigio ni la mirada, ni la palabra al joven Soubi.

—Oye— le dijo Michael acercándose a Natsumi –Tiene su orgullo.

—Y su amor, por mi hermano— fue la respuesta y conclusión de Natsumi antes de retirarse a su habitación, y no volver a salir de ahí.

Fue solo por la visita de Yuka que Natsumi abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Natsumi, con voz de su hermano.

—Soy yo, Yuka, joven— Natsumi se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta. –Le mandaron un regalo— La sirvienta dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y sirvió un poco de té –Con esto estará exquisito.

—¿Un pastel?—

—De fresas— sonrió Yuka –Venia con esta tarjeta— le entregó la pequeña y delicada tarjeta a Natsumi, y ella la leyó en silencio. – ¿Es de él?

—Sí, de Shouji Kazanuri— contestó Natsumi y se sentó para comer un poco.

—"Solo un presente. Shouji K."— leyó Yuka y acto seguido le cortó una rebanada y le sirvió en un platillo, en compañía de la taza de té.

—Siéntate a comer un poco— invitó Natsumi, pero la joven se negó.

—Ya he comido, hace poco, con el joven Michael.

—Entiendo— Natsumi la miró de reojo con malicia y comió otro pedazo –Sabes, creo que cuando termine todo esto me mudare aquí, o me auto invitare todos los días.

—¿Por qué lo dice, señorita?

—Porque es la única parte donde encuentro que todo queda buenísimo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Siempre, incluso con el pastel me queda el sabor amargo en la boca.

—Es que quizás usted tiene el paladar sensible.

—Quizás— dijo Natsumi con ironía. –Yo debo ser la única persona en Japón que tiene un paladar de piedra, pero por esta vez creeré en tus palabras— las dos rieron.

Michael, desde afuera de la habitación escuchó las risas de las dos jóvenes y sonrió. Estaba preocupado por lo que le había comentado Yuka, sobre los sentimientos de Natsumi que no eran correspondidos, pero mientras ella estuviera animada podría salir adelante. Siempre, independiente que Shouji la quisiera o no, ella lo tendría a él como su apoyo. Siempre.

Se alejó de la habitación con más tranquilidad.

—"_Si quisiera besarlo es mi problema. De todas maneras estas comprometido"_— Esas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza. Y era cierto, el ojiverde tenía razón, ´´el era un hombre comprometido y lo que el ojiverde hiciera con su vida era su problema. Él no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Detuvo su caballo y lo ató detrás de la casa que pertenecía a los Tokaurin. Esa noche era la fiesta de los Nakajima, así que no había problema, lo más seguro era que Arizuka también estuviera invitado y que asistiera. Esa noche podría buscar mejor cualquier indició de alguna culpabilidad.

Entró en la casa por la puerta trasera y sintió las voces de algunas sirvientas conversando en sus recamaras. Hablaban sobre la muerte del señor Tokaurin (el padre de Natsumi y Soubi) y la muerte de Natsumi. Que era una perdida para la familia, que la pobre Yoriko lloraba todas las noches por su niña y que el joven Soubi no duraría mucho con esa pena. Shouji siguió su camino hasta la escalera de los empleados y subió hasta el segundo piso.

Sabía cuál era el orden de los dormitorios cuando los mellizos dormían en camas separadas, antes de la muerte de su padre, pero se acordaba de haber ido una vez a la casa y el padre de Natsumi le indicó las habitaciones de los huéspedes. Siguió caminando hasta una de las habitaciones y notó la silueta de una persona junto a la habitación. Se escondió entre las telas de las cortinas y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella pasara.

Era Yoriko, la sirvienta de los mellizos, que según Michael había sufrido un ataque al enterarse de la muerte de Natsumi. Cuando la silueta de Yoriko desapareció de la vista de Shouji, este entró en la habitación y suspiró aliviado. No había nadie, quizás la mujer estaba cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Shouji cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó hasta los veladores de Arizuka. En los pequeños compartimientos no había nada que le sirviera, solo papeles y otras anotaciones vagas. Cambió de lado y registró el segundo velador, también vacio. Se movilizó hasta una cómoda grande y larga que poseía el viejo y reviso con cuidado. Pero en el penúltimo cajón encontró algo que llamó su atención. Un cuaderno con nombres de mujeres; negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que era: contaba a las mujeres con las que se acostaba para darse más hombría. Dejo el cuaderno, sin siquiera terminar de ojearlo y con una mueca de repulsión.

Revisó un poco más el cajón y notó una carpeta escondida entre la ropa. La abrió y ojeó todo lo que ahí había rápidamente. Entre las cosas una estaba el testamento de Shouji Tokaurin. –"Mi padrino"— pensó el moreno –"los adoraba" dejo la carpeta a un lado y siguió con su registro. Sintió el carruaje detenerse en la vereda. Corrió hasta la ventana y vio bajar al viejo con una calma única. Miró su reloj de mano y notó que ya había estado cerca de una hora registrando esa habitación.

—Maldición.

Era escasa la luz que había en el cuarto, pero no se podía exponer a prender una vela, por muy diminuta que fuera. Fue a cerrar el cajón con cuidado, pero este no llegó al fondo. Se detuvo a la mitad. –"genial"— maldijo en voz baja e intentó ver que impedía el cierre de este. Otra vez metió la mano y sintió algo suave por el costado. Lo movió un poco con las manos y el cajón cedió y se cerró hasta el fondo. Tomó la carpeta y corrió hasta el costado de la cama, justo en el momento que entraba Arizuka con su vela.

Continuara…

*Así se llama aquí en mi país


	7. Un Zafiro

Disculpen la demora, por ello, 2 capítulos. Disfrútenlos!

* * *

**FEUDAL – Alma Gemela**

**Capítulo 7**

**Un zafiro**

No supo si lo había visto, pero por unos segundos se le cortó hasta la respiración. Si lo pillaba, podía denunciarlo, asesinarlo, y eso sería la ruina para su familia, su ruina personal por su carrera y la ruina para el mellizo. Se escondió bajo la cama y esperó, pero no sucedió nada. El viejo caminó hasta su lado del catre y se desvistió mientras la sirvienta le dejaba la ropa sobre la cama y se retiraba. Cuando la joven volvió este hizo un ruido extraño, el cual Shouji supo inmediatamente lo que era. Estaba excitado. La joven se mantuvo lo más apartada posible de la cama.

— ¿Necesita algo más, señor?— pregunta la sirvienta con ganas de marcharse, pero el viejo asintió.

—Sí, ¿Soubi no ha vuelto?

—No, señor.

—En ese caso no— la joven se inclinó y se dispuso a salir cuando él la interrumpió. –ahora que recuerdo: sí— la muchacha se volteó hacía él y apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué necesita?

—Sabes, podría pagarte muy bien, si vienes a mi lado.

— ¿Perdón?— preguntó confundida y nerviosa.

—Soy un buen amante, Yo podría elevarte de rango, si quisieras. Te daría mucho dinero y.

—Lo siento, "señor"— apretó la mandíbula –Pero, solo ofrezco mis servicios como empleada, nada más. Permiso— Arizuka se levantó rápidamente y la alcanzó antes de que saliera de la habitación. La afirmó con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra en el mentón –Sabes que hasta Natsumi fue mía.

Shouji entornó los ojos hacía él y sintió que la sangre le hervía –"Ese asqueroso ser decía que Natsumi se había acostado con él. Debía estar loco.

—Ella gimió por mis dotes masculinas. Ven. Te los enseñare.

—No.

—"Grita, por favor. Grita. Grita. Pide ayuda" pensó Shouji. Era lo único que se le ocurría, que vinieran otros sirvientes a ayudar a la joven Emiko y no verse obligado a salir él de su escondite para ayudarla.

—No. suélteme. La señorita Natsumi nunca ¡nunca! Se hubiera entregado a usted. Ella me dijo que nunca dejara que un hombre como usted me tocara.

—Sin respeto.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!— en seguida se sintieron los pasos de los sirvientes en el pasillo. Arizuka abofeteó a la chica y esta cayó al suelo. La puerta se abrió y una ola de sirvientes dirigidos por Yoriko llegó hasta la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, señor?— preguntó la anciana y ayudó a levantar a la chica.

Emiko observó la cama cuando cayó y notó el rostro de Shouji, mientras este le hacia un signo de silencio con los dedos sobre la boca. Ella no dijo nada. Se levantó y se fue rápidamente con las sirvientas que la habían rescatado.

—Nada. Váyanse— los sirvientes se retiraron y cerraron la puerta. Arizuka se quedo ahí, parado en medio de la habitación en silencio. –Maldita zorra. La próxima vez, te hare pedazos— se dirigió hasta su cómoda y se quitó un collar que llevaba puesto. Era simple, una cadena de plata con una pequeña llave de dije. Se agachó hasta el último cajón de la cómoda e introdujo la llave. Shouji sintió el clic de la cerradura y el cajón cedió a las manos de Arizuka. Desde el anterior sacó una caja pequeña aterciopelada de color negro y observó su contenido. –Si no estás aquí, me colocó nervioso. Tu eres mi as de triunfo— cerró la caja y la guardó en el cajón. Volvió a la cama y dejo la llave sobre la mesa. Bostezó y se acostó.

Cinco minutos después Shouji se movía debajo de la cama. Ya sentía los ronquidos del viejo y eso le dio cierta seguridad. Necesitaba saber que era el As bajo la manga que Arizuka poseía. Se acercó al velador y estiró la mano para sacar la llave. Debía estar sobre el velador, y tuvo miedo de ser descubierto, pero los ronquidos no se detuvieron. Se levantó, solo hasta que su cabeza fuera un poco más alta que el velador, y por fin la vio. Tomó la cadena con cuidado y gateó hasta el cajón en silencio. Puso la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar lo más despacio que pudo, pero el clic hizo que Arizuka se moviera y se diera vuelta en la cama. –"Fue un milagro que no despertara"— pensó, y deslizó el cajón hasta que la caja quedo a su vista. La tomó y la abrió, y entonces… observó maravillado su contenido.

—"Esto es todo lo que necesito"— Cerró el cajón, gateó hasta la puerta y salió con cuidado. Ya en el pasillo estaba más calmado. Sin voltear a mirar y perder tiempo llegó hasta la habitación que pertenecía a su padrino y buscó la escalera de la servidumbre. Llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina y se quedo parado ahí al ver a la misma muchacha, que había sido agredida en la habitación, parada frente a la puerta.

—Sabía que iba a venir por aquí.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Muchas gracias por no delatarme.

—Lo conozco, verdad.

—Sí. Soy Shouji, no te acuerdas de mí.

—Por su puesto. ¿Está ayudando al joven?— Preguntó ella, sin moverse de su puesto. Shouji asintió.

—Sí. Y ahora necesito irme.

—Claro— la chica le dio paso y dejo al hombre pasar sin ninguna otra pregunta. –que le vaya bien. A los tres.

—Gracias— le dijo y se fue de la casa, con más tranquilidad.

Durante la mañana Yuka le sirvió otro pedazo del pastel que le había regalado Shouji. Si era para pedir disculpas, estaba perdonado. Natsumi decía que era un pastel tan bien hecho que parecía un manjar de los dioses. A Soubi y a ella le encantaban, pero no podían comer mucho porque su padre decía que si comían demasiado les dolería el estomago, y parece que tenía razón porque ya empezaba a dolerle.

—El joven Michael dice que recibió una nota del joven Shouji, para que se encuentren en el parque.

—Entonces, me preparare en seguida— Natsumi se llevó la última rebanada de pastel y fue disgustándolo en el camino al armario. Ahí se puso los pantalones de montar de Soubi, las botas negras, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra, los guantes y el sombrero. Yuka, que la seguía, observando de que no se notara nada de sus cualidades femeninas, le llevaba el fuete*.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó Natsumi a Michael que estaba esperándola en la puerta trasera de la casa.

—No lo sé… aun. Shouji dijo que nos encontraremos en la plaza y después iremos a otro lugar… más calmado.

—Bien. Porque no me gustaría pasear por un lugar concurrido. No soy nada profesional con eso— Los tres se detuvieron a medio camino al ver al arriero caminar con los dos caballos hacia ellos.

—No te preocupes. Yo estaré cerca— Soubi miró a su yegua café de grandes y humildes ojos negros y esta se inclino levemente para que la joven la acariciara. Había cambiado, su miedo hacía aquellos ojos oscuros y absorbentes se había convertido en algo accesible, quizás maduraba o quizás ya no tenía miedo a la muerte.

—Que linda eres— le dijo Soubi y acarició su cabeza, mientras el lacayo le daba un poco de pasto.

—Natsumi, después juegas a hablar con los animales. Ya vamos tarde— Michael se dio cuenta de su error y miró al arriero que lo miraba pálido por su equivocación.

—Michael… ¡Me llamó Soubi, no vuelvas a llamarme como mi hermana!— el rubio se apenó por su comportamiento y se disculpo apenado. Pero por dentro se preocupo al llamar al joven por el nombre de su hermana.

—I'm Sorry, but is que son twins. Si Natsumi estuviera aquí— Michael miró al viejo arriero y le sonrió — ¿Cierto que son iguales?

—Yes, Sir. The two it's twins.

—Yes. ¿Cómo no confundirse?— al parecer su actuación con el arriero dieron resultados porque el hombre quedo más tranquilo.

—Good Bye, Darling — Michael se agachó para darle un beso a la joven en los labios a la vista de quien quisiera verlos. Y se fue con Soubi.

—Nos salvamos de eso— comentó Michael unos segundos después.

—Sí. Pero Fred no sabe mucho japonés, así que no debe haber entendido mucho más que el nombre Natsumi. Quizás se sorprendió porque yo la nombre frente a ti.

—Eso espero— siguieron su trote y observaron a algunas parejas extranjeras andar a caballo. Soubi enfocó la vista al notar que las mujeres montaban diferente a los hombres, con ambas piernas hacía un solo lado.

—Es un poco tenebroso— comentó Soubi. –No sería capaz de hacerlo así.

—Yo tampoco— concordó el joven rubio. Los dos llegaron a la plaza, pero Tokaurin aun no había llegado al encuentro. –Algo debe haberlo retrasado. It's very much puntual.

—No importa— sonrió feliz Soubi, sin poder disimularlo.

—It's you very much happy?—

—Si— respondió el ojiverde. –Porque ayer.

—**Buenos días, caballeros**— la voz de Shouji hizo que las palabras de Soubi se cortaran y volteara feliz a mirarlo, pero su expresión cambió cuando notó que él no venia solo, porque "lady Kobayakawa" lo acompañaba. –Disculpen la demora, pero mi prometida insistió tanto en venir que no tuve corazón para dejarla.

—Buenos días, caballeros.

—Buenas días, Lady Kobayakawa— Saludó Michael con una sonrisa única y radiante.

—Buenos días— saludó cortante Soubi.

—Bien. Podríamos alejarnos un poco de tanto movimiento y bullicio— los tres asintieron por la sugerencia de Michael y montaron lentamente hasta la salida de la ciudad. No era lejos de donde vivían ellos. Ya que su zona era la más alta y cercana a los límites de la ciudad.

—Es muy re confortable verlo tan bien, Joven Hara.

—Muchas gracias, señorita— contestó el rubio. Los dos iban conversando mientras dirigían la marcha, un poco más atrás iba Shouji y al final Soubi, con una cara de enfado que no se podía disimular. Shouji no hablaba con él, se mantenía distante. Ni siquiera le había preguntado algo sobre el día anterior. Si iban a hacerse la ley del hielo, perfecto. Soubi continuó su camino sin volver a mirarlo, fue en ese momento que sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda. Observó a todos lados buscando alguien, pero todo estaba despejado.

Llegaron a una pradera, ancha, despejada y lisa, que Soubi agradeció de corazón. Podía dirigir su caballo, pero nunca andar con tanta calma como hacían los demás. Miró a Miyuki con envidia al saber que ella manejaba su caballo con elegancia y habilidad, aun montando de lado, como ella y Michael habían dicho que le daría terror.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que alguien había detrás de ella. Se voleó rápidamente pero en el lugar no había nadie más que ellos. A no ser que uno de ellos fuera el que le causara tal sensación. Natsumi volteó a mirar a Shouji que se mantenía junto a los otros dos, caminando con tranquilidad sin prestarle la menor atención.

¿Qué diferente era el mundo que ella conocía al real? Se había dado cuenta, en la fiesta de Miyuki, que su mundo era de hipocresías, que mientras estabas de frente te saludaban, pero si te llegabas a voltear no perdían la oportunidad de atacar a traición. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo; su padre nunca la expuso, y tampoco Soubi. Él, más que nadie, la había protegido en una burbuja de cristal que en ese momento se estaba rompiendo. ¿Y qué haría en ese momento? Cuando la burbuja de cristal se rompiera ¿Qué haría? Como le había dicho a Yuka, ella no servía para ese lugar, no era tan fuerte como su hermano, no podía vivir sin apoyarse en otro— observó a Shouji que sonreía a Miyuki y su corazón se estremeció –Y la única persona que podría apoyarse después amaba a otra persona y se iba a casar con otra.

—Yo…— agachó la cabeza y no notó cuando soltó las riendas —…No sirvo para esto.

Un disparó resonó en sus oídos

—.—.—.—

— ¡Alguien entró anoche en mi habitación y me robo la única prueba que tenia!— exclamó Arizuka, a Emoto a quien habían mando a llamar de urgencia. El viejo Arizuka estaba desesperado esa mañana. Había encontrado la llave en otro lugar al que la dejo y el cajón sin la cerradura. La caja no estaba y tampoco la copia que tenia del testamento de Shouji Tokaurin.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Usted, prometió pagarme!— le recriminó Emoto, sin prestar atención a sus demás dolencias.

—No te das cuenta, esto es peor. Si me culpan por la muerte de Natsumi no caigo solo, tú te vas conmigo.

—Usted me mando.

—Pero tú lo hiciste. Tienes que matarlo. Fue Soubi, estoy seguro. Hazlo que sea, pero no dejes que llegue a entregar las pruebas. Siempre ha sospechado de mí.

— ¿Otra vez por usted? ¿Qué recibiré?— preguntó molestó el viejo flacucho mientras Arizuka se daba una y otra vuelta por habitación.

—Si lo matas… la casa, automáticamente, pasara a ser mía, soy el único pariente que queda y te daré la mitad de la casa. Prefiero eso a ir a la cárcel.

—Está bien, pero sino… yo mismo lo hundiré.

— ¡Solo hazlo!— le gritó el viejo. Emoto salió de la biblioteca y se subió a su carruaje. Ya había recibido otras órdenes de Arizuka y ahora el viejo estaba hasta el cuello. Lo peor es que si se hundía el viejo, el también lo haría. Tenía que deshacerse del mocoso, cobrar su dinero y largarse lo más rápido, sino seria comida de las ratas en la prisión.

Se dedico a seguir toda la mañana al joven Soubi. Lo vio salir de la casa de su amigo por la parte de atrás, montar su caballo y dirigirse a paso lento hasta la plaza donde esperaron unos minutos. Si este plan no resultaba ya tenía uno dando sus propios frutos. En la plaza se quedaron esperando un rato, hasta que llegó Shouji Kazanuri y Miyuki Kobayakawa. Volvieron a movilizarse hasta un lugar apartado.

—"Es perfecto"— pensó Emoto. No por el hecho de que estuviera mas vacio, sino porque Soubi estaba apartado del grupo, parecía que ninguno de los tres prestara atención a su presencia.

Sacó su pistola y giró con cuidado la perilla. No era fácil darle por la distancia –Si tan solo te quedas quieto— murmuró el viejo, listo para disparar y… ¡Bingo! Soubi detuvo su caballo, soltó las riendas y se quedo muy quieto. –A uno no le dan dos oportunidades como esta— enfocó su tiro directo al pecho del muchacho y tiró del gatillo. El resonar hizo temblar a los cuatro que había ahí.

Soubi levantó la vista y sintió una profunda quemazón en su brazo; La sangre cubría gran parte de su manga. Fue a afirmar las riendas, pero otro balazo se hizo presente que le rozó el hombro. Los cuatro caballos perdieron la calma, pero fueron controlados rápidamente, menos él, que no podía calmarla.

Y hubo un tercer disparó. Shouji se volteó preocupado y tembló de miedo cuando lo vio ensangrentado en su brazo, su hombro y ahora su rostro. La yegua café se levantó en dos patas y botó al muchacho de su lomo para salir corriendo asustado. Shouji cabalgó rápidamente y se bajo de un salto de su caballo para verlo. Michael lo siguió y con cuidado lo dieron vuelta.

— ¡Miyuki bájate del caballo!— ordenó Shouji. Michael ayudo a la chica a bajar y ambos se tiraron al piso para esconderse de los demás balazos que sacudían a su alrededor. Shouji vio que uno de sus caballos caía, mientras los otros dos huían despavoridos como el primero. —Hay que llevarla de vuelta a casa— dijo Shouji desesperado.

—Sí— los balazos se detuvieron. Michael y Shouji levantaron la vista hasta un hombre que galopaba a prisa hacia la ciudad. Ninguno fue capaz de reconocerlo, pero se hicieron a la idea de quién podría ser.

— ¿Cómo nos iremos?— preguntó Miyuki — ¿está muy herido?

—No lo sé.

—Hay un rio un poco más allá—informó el moreno –Lo llevare ahí y examinare la profundidad de sus heridas— Michael asintió a todo lo que dijo, pero fue Soubi quien negó.

—Solo fue un rasguño. Nada grave.

—Soubi.

—Estoy bien. Volvamos a casa— se levantó débilmente y se apoyó en Michael para caminar. Fue media hora después que llegaron hasta la casa de los Hara, donde Michael lo tomó en brazos y se fue hasta la habitación de ella.

—Ven, vamos, Miyuki. Te llevare a casa— la joven asintió y no fue hasta que llegó a su casa que rompió en llanto asustada por lo ocurrido. Los señores Kobayawa miraron de mala manera a Shouji y lo echaron de la casa, no fue hasta que Miyuki les dijo lo ocurrido que los dos se lamentaron por su comportamiento y mandaron una nota a la casa de los Kazanuri para pedir perdón.

Cuando Shouji llegó a su casa se desplomó en su escritorio. Su padre palideció al ver su ropa manchada con sangre.

— ¡Shouji!— gritó su madre cuando lo vio en ese estado –Llamare un medico.

—No estoy herido, madre. Esta sangre no es mía.

— ¿De quién, entonces?— preguntó su padre preocupado.

—Es de Soubi Tokaurin. Alguien intento matarlo mientras dábamos un paseo.

Media hora después llegó su ansiada nota, la esperó en el marco de la puerta y cuando el mayordomo la recibió, el mismo se la quitó, sin esperar que la fuera a poner en una bandeja de plata como solían hacerlo. La abrió en el camino hacia la biblioteca donde esperaban impacientes sus padres, por noticias del joven Tokaurin.

—"_Shouji…_— leyó el moreno en voz alta —_…No estés preocupado, todo salió bien; solo fue un rasguño. MH"_— y dicho esto se desplomó en su sillón soltando un suspiro.

Despertó a media noche por los dolores en el brazo y en el hombro al cambiar de posición. Yuka le hacía compañía mientras Michael se daba un baño para calmarse.

—Buenas noches, señorita.

—Yuka…— la llamó e intentó levantarse, pero el agudo dolor en su cabeza se lo impidió.

—No se levante, señorita. El médico ha dicho que debe guardar reposo.

— ¿Medico?

—Dijo que solo fue un rasguño en la cabeza, pero de todas maneras una herida es una herida y es más peligrosa en la cabeza.

— ¿No saben quien fue?

—No. el joven Michael dice que vio a alguien alejarse, pero no supo quién era. No alcanzó a reconocerlo.

— ¿Alguien más salió herido?— la joven negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a la cama.

—No, sólo usted— La joven movió los cabellos de la frente de Natsumi y le sonrió –cuando los vi llegar casi me da un ataque, el joven Shouji estaba como loco, sabe. Daba órdenes para todos lados, la señorita Kobayawa estaba en shock, no hablaba, no razonaba, solo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y el joven Michael era el más cuerdo de los tres.

—No recuerdo nada.

—El doctor dijo que para ese momento ya estaba inconsciente.

—Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo llegamos.

— ¿No? pues, le digo que fue una gran hazaña. Caminaron cerca de una hora, pero casi al final usted se desmayo. Fue el joven Michael quien la tomó y corrió hasta aquí.

— ¿Y Shouji?— preguntó Natsumi. — ¿Cómo estaba él? ¿Qué hacía?— Yuka se mordió el labio, no debía ser tan habladora en algunos aspectos y lo de ahora realmente le costaba.

—Bueno, él se fue. Cuando el joven Michael la subió a su habitación él dijo que le mandaran una nota para saber de su estado, pero que ahora tenía que ir a dejar a Miyuki a su casa, porque ella estaba cansada.

— ¿Y sólo se fue?— Yuka asintió. Natsumi cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. –Es normal. Después de todo, ella es su prometida. Debe haber estado preocupado por ella, su deber es con ella— la voz se fue perdiendo entre sueños.

—señorita…

—Yuka… ¿sabes para que sirven las razones?

— ¿De qué está hablando? Y no, no sé— Natsumi abrió un poco los ojos y miró a la joven, intentando mantener sus parpados abiertos.

—Son motivos. Todos tenemos un motivo por el cual hacer algo. Y cuando ese motivo se termina nace uno nuevo, pero si no hay motivo la vida se termina. Tu, yo, Michael, Shouji, Miyuki, todos. No sé cual sea el tuyo… quizás casarte con Michael, y cuando te cases, tener hijos y hacerte viejita a su lado; pero yo… solo tengo un motivo, una razón: quiero venganza en contra del asesino de mi hermano… nada más.

—Señorita Natsumi.

—No se lo digas a nadie— Natsumi cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera lentamente –Pero yo solo tengo… una sola… razón… pa-ra… vi-vir.

Cuando Natsumi despertó esa mañana se sentía repuesta y adolorida, pero según ella había peores dolores en la vida. Se vistió tranquilamente y bajó las escaleras. En el comedor estaba Michael sentado y disgustando de la comida de Yuka, mientras la joven sonreía feliz a su lado.

—Buenos días— saludó Natsumi e inmediatamente las miradas de los dos se posaron en ella.

—Buenos días, Soubi.

—Joven Soubi— como si fuera un imán Yuka se olvidó completamente de Michael y se acercó a Soubi para brindarle su apoyó al sentarse y al servirse un poco de té y tostadas.

—Si Yuka sigue olvidándome cada vez que apareces, creo que te echaré de mi casa— Ninguna de las dos chicas le prestó atención. Michael hizo una mueca y bebió un poco de té.

— ¿Quiere tostadas o torta de fresa?— La pregunta de Yuka hizo que Natsumi levantara sus orbes esmeraldas hacía ella y dudara de su respuesta.

— ¿Aun queda?

—Sí— la sirvienta sonrió.

—Entonces sírveme un pedazo— Yuka se marchó rumbó a la cocina, en el mismo momento que entraba un hombre con una bandeja de plata. El mayordomo saludo de un: buenos días y permiso, y le ofreció la carta que traía.

Soubi bebió un poco de té y esperó — ¿Qué dice?

—Escucha: "Señores Hara y Soubi. Por fin he hallado las pruebas necesarias para que Arizuka sea formalizado, por favor… espero verlos lo antes posible".

— ¡Entonces, vamos!— Soubi se levantó, pero Michael negó con la cabeza.

—Aun deben estar tomando el desayuno con su familia. Esperemos un poco. Comete tu pastel y bebe tu té. Entonces iremos.

— ¿Nos vamos caminado, verdad?

—Si— respondió Michael. Natsumi sonrió. Yuka llegó con el pedazo de pastel y lo dejó frente a Natsumi. Era la parte más grande, también tenía una enorme frutilla en el centro.

—Se ve deliciosa— dijo Michael acercando su tenedor peligrosamente hasta la fruta, pero Yuka le golpeó el brazo y lo apartó.

—Es de ella, si quiere le traigo un pedazo.

—Bueno— Yuka se marchó rumbo a la cocina y llego minutos después con un pedazo de pastel –Ya no queda más— anunció la joven y le sirvió un poco de té, pero Michael intentó alcanzar el tenedor y chocó con la mano de Yuka, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y derramara el té sobre la chaqueta de Michael.

— ¡Está caliente!— gritó Michael, levantándose rápidamente y quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa, desesperado por el calor del agua. Natsumi observó la piel sonrojada de Michael por la quemazón y el rostro acongojada de Yuka. –Estoy bien, estoy bien— Michael sonrió –Voy a cambiarme— se acercó a la mesa y sacó un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor. Se lo fue comiendo por el pasillo mientras Yuka lo seguía de cerca.

Natsumi sonrió por verlos tan feliz y siguió comiendo su comida. –"seguramente Shouji tenía una buena razón para llamarlos. Se había adelantado a ellos, realmente era una buena persona y seria un estupendo marido para Miyuki Kobayakawa, "lady Kobayakawa". Ahora comprendía porque Soubi odiaba a esa mujer, y no era más que celos. Celos porque ellos se amaban y aun así no podrían realizar y completar su amor"— observó la grande y roja frutilla, y suspiró –"Si Shouji Kazanuri supiera sus sentimientos, si él le correspondiera los sentimientos que ella tenía, no como Soubi, sino como Natsumi, podría encontrar una razón pero eso…— comió la frutilla–"Lo hecho, hecho esta"— el sabor amargo invadió su boca y tuvo que tomar un poco de té para pasarla.

Shouji saltó cuando sintió la puerta principal y los sirvientes apresurarse a abrirla. Sonrió feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a su prometida entrando con cuidado a su despacho.

—Miyuki.

—Shouji— la joven le sonrió forzadamente y se sentó frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miyuki? Es extraño verte aquí.

—Shouji, no… señor Kazanuri… quiero pedirle un gran favor— sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo fino de tela blanca y empapar sus lagrimas en el.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero casarme con usted— mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y agachó la mirada –sé que esto suena horrible, usted es un hombre encantador, una persona muy buena y sé que si me casara con usted nunca nada me faltaría…— levantó la vista y sus ojos lilas se toparon con los oscuros de Shouji –pero yo… no lo amo, no quiero casarme con usted.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?— su tonó sorprendió a Miyuki. Shouji tenía una expresión tan seria y profunda, que no la dejo indiferente.

—Si lo dije— respondió lentamente –si lo dije, pero nadie me escuchó. Señor Kazanuri… Yo lo aprecio, pero no lo amo.

—Estás enamorado de otro— Miyuki asintió agachando la mirada. Shouji le sonrió tiernamente, se levantó y camino alrededor del escritorio hasta llegar a ella. Se hincó frente a la pelinegra y le tomó las manos –No sabes… cuanto me alegara escuchar eso— Miyuki lo miró y sus ojos volvieron a derramar mas lagrimas –Te comprendo perfectamente, porque también me encuentro en la misma situación. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hablar con tu padre. No entiendo porque ellos no aceptan el compromiso con los Daimaru si ellos son personas muy influyentes también.

— ¿¡Quien dice que son los Daimaru!?— Miyuki se exaltó y le soltó las manos.

—No importa quien sea, pero que sea la persona que tú elijas. Ven, vamos. Hablaré en este momento con tus padres.

— ¿De verdad?— él asintió y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

—**Perdón, si interrumpo este momento—** dijo Michael desde la puerta, mientras el mayordomo intentaba evitar que entraran. La pareja se separó con una sonrisa.

—Adelante, pasen— los dos jóvenes entraron. Michael fue directo hasta la pareja y les habló algo, pero Soubi fue diferente, su aspecto, según el ojo crítico de Shouji, estaba demacrado y mas pálido que de costumbre.

— ¿Nos pediste qué viniéramos?

—Sí— contestó – pero…— miró a Miyuki —…En este momento iba de salida.

—Te tardaras mucho— Soubi tosió y respiró con dificultad, su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente y se obligó a apoyarse en la pared. Michael se acercó con rapidez hasta él y lo afirmó –Si vas a salir, entonces vete luego. No tengo que perder tiempo, ahora menos que nunca.

—Miyuki…— Shouji miró a su prometida —… ¿Puedo ir después?

—Por su puesto. Estaré esperándote— la joven le sonrió y se despidió de los jóvenes con cuidado.

— ¿Y?— Soubi se liberó de las manos protectoras de Michael y caminó con cuidado hasta la silla en la que se desplomó.

—Si… eh…— Shouji no podía concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera la salud de Soubi, él parecía tan decaído y tan débil que le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

— ¿Qué pruebas encontraste?— Soubi volvió a toser y sus ojos parecieron más rojos que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué tienes, Soubi?— Michael le puso su palma en la frente, pero el ojiverde la apartó.

—Estoy bien. Shouji ¿Qué pruebas tienes?— Shouji rodeó el escritorio y buscó la caja que necesitaba. Su preocupación le jugaba en contra y no podía dar con la llave.

—Tengo esto— El Moreno se apresuró y dejó el objeto encontrado en el cajón de Arizuka; puso la caja aterciopelada sobre el escritorio y lo acercó hasta Soubi. Soubi no se movió.

—Michael— indicó, sin fuerzas para moverse. El rubio sin protestar, más preocupado por la salud esté que por luchar, tomó la caja y sacó su contenido. Soubi observó como una cadena fina de oro salía lentamente de la caja, y en el final mantenía un zafiro pulido que hicieron resplandecer los ojos esmeraldas de ella.

—él la tenía…

—Sí. Con esto es suficiente para inculparlo. Es anormal que tenga el collar si fue un asalto.

Soubi sonrió y reunió todas las fuerzas para buscar su collar entre su ropa –Va a necesitar este también— tomó la cadena y tiró con fuerza. La cadena cedió y quedo en las manos de Soubi quien la miró con cuidado. Ya no era necesario seguir mintiendo y aparentando ser quien no era. Ya no había razón –Señor Kazanuri –llamó con su propia voz y volvió a toser. —…Le pido por favor que ese hombre, no se salga con la suya— se incorporó y le entregó su mismo collar –No deje que esto quede así— su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

—Natsumi.

—Por el amor… que le tiene a Sou— No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando cayó inconsciente al piso

Continuara…

Fuete*: Instrumento malvado que ocupan los hombres malvados para azotar a los débiles y humildes caballos. Amo la tecnología y al hombre que pensó en ocupar un instrumento de fierro (auto), para trasladarse, en vez caballos. Encuentro que es una crueldad. ¿Les gustaría acaso que les pusieran una molesta cosa (no sé cómo se llama) en la boca y los golpearan? Realmente cruel y despiadado. Y todavía hay gente que ocupa los animales así.


	8. Una Razón

Ni siquiera permitió que Michael la tocara, la levantó posesivamente del piso y salió de la biblioteca rumbó a la parte alta de la casa, dando uno que otra orden, entre las cuales: traer un medico, agua caliente, paños limpios, comida, leche.

—Vayan a mi casa, y que Yuka se venga enseguida— ordenó Michael. Los sirvientes se movieron de un lado para otro.

Shouji llegó hasta su habitación y sin esperar a que Michael abriera la puerta dio una patada y esta cedió. El rubio lo miró aterrado por la brutalidad con la que actuaba, esperaba nunca enfrentarse a él. Shouji llegó junto a su cama y depositó a la chica sobre la cama. Empezó a desabotonar la corbata y la chaqueta, pero Michael le afirmó las manos.

—Es una chica, es ella, no es él.

— ¿Y crees que no lo sabía?— Shouji se liberó y quitó por completo la chaqueta, la camisa de Soubi. –Siempre lo he sabido— Giró el cuerpo de Natsumi y se horrorizó cuando vio la faja sobre su busto y sobre su cintura, que comenzaba a causarle magulladuras. –Está demasiado apretado— Deshizo el nudo y empezó a desenrollarla, pero cuando le quedaba la última vuelta observó a Michael con el ceño fruncido. –Date la vuelta— le ordenó.

—Tú tampoco la veas— no reclamó más, se dio media vuelta y dejo que Shouji siguiera con su trabajo. Shouji quitó la última vuelta de la tela y observo solo por unos segundos el cuerpo blanco y delicado de esa mujer que tenía enfrente. La tapó rápidamente con las cobijas de su cama y espero, sin mucha paciencia, que la sirvienta llegara. –La envenenaron— dijo Shouji.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Michael.

—Las pupilas dilatadas, la lengua blanca, tos… no, te apuesto que era vomito, fiebre, hemorragia.

—Dele este señor— La sirvienta, una mujer mayor de contextura gruesa y piel blanca, le entregó una copa con un líquido semitransparente. Shouji se preparó para dárselo a Natsumi, mientras la sirvienta acercaba un recipiente metálico hasta la mejilla de la chica — ¿Listo?

—Sí— dijo Shouji y con cuidado separó los labios de Natsumi con sus dedos y vertió el líquido en su boca. Pocos segundos después la chica se estremeció y giró su cabeza. La mujer acercó más el recipiente y pronto la joven empezó a vomitar todo lo que había comido esa mañana.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Vinagre. Es muy efectivo— contestó la sirvienta. Natsumi volvió toser, mientras la mujer se alejaba y dejaba el recipiente lejos de ellos. Shouji tomó un paño empapado con agua fría y limpió los labios de la joven con extremo cuidado.

— ¿Y ahora?— preguntó Michael, esperando el siguiente paso.

—Nada. Solo esperar— Los dos hombres miraron a Natsumi mientras ella sudaba frio y tosía de vez en cuando.

**FEUDAL – Alma gemela **

**Capitulo 8**

Una razón

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó Kachou cuando llegó de su paseo en la ciudad con su esposa. Sus sirvientes se movían de un lado para otro y su hijo no se veía por ninguna parte. Se quedaron en el recibidor esperando que alguien les recibiera los sombreros, bastones y abrigos, pero ningún sirviente se acercó. La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y dos jóvenes entraron, una era Yuka la sirvienta de Michael, quien los salido cordialmente y luego subió la escalera guiada por la otra criada. –pero qué demonios— Kachou siguió de cerca a las sirvientas y junto con Kaoruko llegaron hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Shouji observó a Yuka, y la chica corrió hasta el lado de Natsumi. –Hay que abrigarla.

—Yuka, tienes la casa a tu entera disposición.

—En ese caso, tráiganme ropa. Necesito vestirla, agua caliente y leche.

—La leche llegó hace un segundo. Esta ahí— Shouji apuntó la mesa –En cuanto a ropa— abrió sus cajones en busca de algo que pasarle. Sacó algunas camisetas y dos pijamas de seda— buscaré algo más.

—Mientras lo hace, salgan de aquí, necesito vestirla.

—Pero.

—Por favor— rogó la chica. Shouji y Michael se quedaron en silencio y salieron rápidamente para no perder más tiempo. Cuando estuvieron afuera, Shouji por fin tomó en consideración las presencias de sus padres, mirándolo con preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Papá, mamá, hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shouji. Empieza por explicarme eso— dando énfasis a lo recién visto. Shouji miró la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

—Fuimos engañados por ella.

— ¿Ella?

—No es Soubi es Natsumi, mamá— informó el moreno –Ella ha estado todo este tiempo a nuestro lado.

— ¿Por qué ella haría una cosa así?

—Vengan, vamos al despacho… ahí les explicare todo.

Kachou negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba discernir todo lo que su hijo y su rubio amigo le comentaban.

—Así que Arizuka fue.

—Encontré el collar de Soubi, que supuestamente había sido robado la noche del asalto, lo encontré en su habitación.

— ¿Entraste a la habitación de Arizuka?

—Sí. Padre, es un hombre terrible, se ha acaparado de todas las cosas de Natsumi y de Soubi, no dudo que él tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de mi padrino.

— ¡No digas eso!— Kaoruko sonó alarmada, tanto que Kachou le dio la mano para intentar tranquilizarla. –No puedo creer que ella estuviera cargando todo esto. Soy como su madre, tendría que haberme preocupado más por ellos. Si Shouji y Natsumi estuvieran aquí, seguro que estarían muy molestos conmigo.

—No te culpes, mamá. Michael le sugirió…— todos miraron al rubio, que lucía desordenado y con la mirada perdida en otra cosa —…que se acercara a mí para que yo los ayudara a descubrir a Arizuka, y que se hiciera pasar por su hermano para poder moverse con más tranquilidad por la sociedad.

—Era igual que se vistiera normalmente.

—Pero su tío exigiría que ella se quedara en casa, y eso podría…— Shouji apretó los puños con rabia –Se imaginan.

—Sí, Shouji. No es necesario que des mas detalles— Kaoruko miró a su esposo y este asintió.

—Tengo un deber con esta familia. Son parte de mi familia, así que cualquier cosa que necesite… pueden contar conmigo— Michael y Shouji sonrieron. Shouji se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta su padre y le entregó la caja aterciopelada.

—Necesito que entregues esto a las autoridades como prueba contra Arizuka.

—Sabes que se tiene que hacer una investigación.

—Papá, tu eres el jefe de la policía, puedes hacer que todo se haga más rápido.

—Sí. Pero si hay un juicio, no bastara con eso. Haré todo lo que está a mi alcance pero no soy la ley, solo la autoridad.

—Buscare más pruebas— la conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del médico que acababa de examinar a la joven convaleciente. Kachou notó como el rostro de su hijo cambio con la llegada del médico. — ¿Y? ¿Cómo esta doctor?

—Ella a este paso no durara mucho.

— ¿pero que le dieron?

—Opio, joven. Le daban opio. A juzgar por el estado fue en una gran cantidad, es extraño que no lo notara— Michael y Shouji se dieron una rápida mirada.

—**Disculpe**— la voz de una tercera persona desde el pasillo los interrumpió. Para ese momento los cuatro estaban frente al médico. Yuka se ganó juntó a Michael y miró al médico –Es posible que le dieran eso por muchos días.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Es una sospecha, pero la señorita dice que siempre su comida sabia extraña, un tanto amarga*.

—Es posible. El opio es una sustancia amarga. Si ella ha estado consumiéndolo por más de lo previsto su estado es aun más grave.

— ¿Y qué se puede hacer?— preguntó Kaoruko, adelantándose al grupo.

—Nada, señora. Aun no hay nada que exista que pueda curar de la intoxicación. Por lo menos ya se extrajo una buena cantidad de veneno; tengo entendido que le hicieron beber vinagre— Michael y Shouji asintieron –También bebió leche.

—La leche le limpia el estomago.

—En efecto— contestó el médico –Pero con eso no es suficiente. La sustancia del opio es mucho más fuerte. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sólo evitar que la fiebre siga subiendo.

—Gracias, doctor— dijo Shouji de mala gana. –Voy a subir— Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Shouji salió de la biblioteca y subió por las escaleras.

Cuando entró en la habitación, esta estaba caliente. A pesar de ser verano mantenían las ventanas cerradas y Natsumi estaba destapada. Shouji se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas y le tocó la frente con la palma.

— ¿Sabías que estaba envenenado, verdad?— Ella deliraba y tosía con frecuencia — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Natsumi ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le tomó la mano y la besó, y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, sin soltarla.

Pasaron horas hasta que Michael y Yuka entraron en la habitación. Shouji tenía su espalda recostada en la silla y la mirada perdida. Michael le entregó un café bien cargado y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Natsumi.

—Oye, pequeña, No puedes darte por vencida todavía, aun te falta algo ¿recuerdas?— Michael sonrió y acarició la mejilla pálida —Arizuka aun no ha pagado. Tienes que encargarte y cerciorarte de que él vaya a la cárcel— no hubo respuesta, ni movimiento.

Michael se apoyó en la cama y la abrazó. No tenía miedo de la actitud de Shouji y de Yuka, porque su abrazó no era de amante, sino de hermanos. Lloró un poco y cuando se recuperó se levantó y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Shouji.

—Ven, aun nos queda trabajo por hacer.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

—Hay que encontrar al señor Emoto, él debe saber muy bien los planes de Arizuka— Shouji se levantó de un saltó al recordar al hombre, y asintió –El podría ser un muy buen testigo en el caso ¿No lo crees?

Atravesaron el recibidor de la casa de los Tokaurin rumbó a la escalera. No hubo ningún sirviente que los detuviera. Se detuvieron frente a la habitación que pertenecía a Arizuka y abrieron la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía y los cajones abiertos y desordenados.

—Huyó.

—Era obvio.

—**No fue hace mucho**— los dos se voltearon hacia la mujer que les hablaba desde la puerta. Era Yoriko, con un semblante pálido y demacrado –Se fue hace unos minutos.

— ¿No sabes a donde, Yoriko?

—No— la anciana se apoyó en la puerta y miró a los dos jóvenes –No creo que vuelva.

— ¿Porque?

—Estuvo conversando con el señor Emoto, pelearon. El señor Emoto se fue gritando que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le pagara su dinero, y si no iría con las autoridades—los ojos de la anciana desbordaron por las lágrimas.

—Hay que encontrar a ese hombre.

—No hay ningún registro de él— les dijo y enjuago sus lágrimas en un pañuelo. —Nunca supimos como se encontraban, como sabía a qué hora venir.

—Debe haber una manera— Shouji levantó la vista hacía el penúltimo cajón y lo reviso. En efecto, estaba lo que buscaba. Era la libreta de nombres de mujeres que se acostaba. Era una corta lista, pero notó que algunos se repetían.

—Arizuka ¿Quién querría acostarse con él?— preguntó Shouji a su amigo para hacerlo pensar.

—Una loca, una mujer que tuviera mucho estomago…— respondió

— ¿O…?

—… o una mujer a la que le pagaran por eso – los dos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, cruzaron el recibidor y el umbral, para subirse a sus caballos. — ¿Cuántos burdeles hay en esta ciudad?— preguntó Michael –Nunca podremos ir a todos.

—Hay que descartar a todos las casas de geishas— Contestó Shouji moviendo a su caballo.

—No quedan muchos. Aun son nuevos.

—A Arizuka le gusta el lujo, no irá a uno donde le sirvan una cerveza.

—Hay uno cerca de aquí— los dos asintieron y galoparon hasta el lugar.

Fueron horas y horas que buscaron de uno, en uno. Todos los burdeles y prostíbulos al que Arizuka iría, pero en ninguno lo encontraron. Shouji estaba desesperado y ansioso, quería llegar a casa para ver a Natsumi, pero no se atrevía a regresar y que le dijeran que su condición había empeorado.

Salieron del último burdel y Shouji notó la luna que se cernía sobre el cielo. Ya había anochecido y todavía no encontraban nada. Se subió a su caballo con molestia y empezó a galopar. Irían a uno más. Michael se veía cansado pero sabía que si le preguntaba si quería volver a casa el joven diría que no. Shouji sintió los galopes de Michael detrás de él y se tranquilizo.

El ultimo burdel no era muy aclamado por la ciudad, estaba en un lugar bastante mal habido y sus estructura era endeble y sucia.

Ese hombre nunca iría a un lugar así.

— ¡Cuidado, Shouji!— gritó Michael. Kazanuri (Shouji) tiró de las riendas para detenerse cuando vio a un hombre frente a su caballo. El animal botó al hombre y esté grito adolorido. Michael y Shouji se bajaron para auxiliar al hombre.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital!

—Estoy bien— el hombre se incorporó con lentitud y se quedo mirando al rubio atentamente. Michael lo miró dudoso, pero su comportamiento le llamó la atención: el viejo se apresuró a levantarse esquivando las manos del moreno.

—Por favor, permítame ayudarlo— se ofreció Shouji.

— ¡He dicho que me suelten!— el viejo se alejo rápidamente por la calle. Michael no razonó, actuó por instinto, corrió detrás del hombre y se lanzó sobre él cuando este se introducía en un callejón. Shouji lo siguió y ayudó al rubio a afirmar al hombre sin saber porque.

—Michael, ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó Michael con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia – ¡Contesta!

—Soy… Soy… Emoto— Shouji lo afirmó con más fuerza y le sonrió afirmativamente al rubio.

— ¿Dónde está Arizuka?— preguntó molestó afirmando al hombre del cuello de la camisa.

—No lo sé— contestó asustado ante la agresividad de los dos hombres

— ¡Mientes! ¡Si no contestas voy a hacer que te pudras en la cárcel! y tengo el poder para hacerlo, así que será mejor que hables ¿Dónde está Arizuka?

—No lo sé— Shouji le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y el viejo flacucho comenzó a sangrar —De verdad, no lo sé. Me dijo que lo espera en la posada Kioto, pero nunca llegó.

— ¿Para qué se iban a juntar?

—Para…— Emoto dudó por miedo, pero más temor le causo la mirada de Shouji —…iba a pagarme por haberle servido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien enveneno a Soubi?

—Sí, él me ordeno que lo hiciera. Me dijo que me daría la mitad del zafiro, en dinero.

—Los ojos de Soubi, ese zafiro.

—De Natsumi, será. El zafiro lo obtuvimos la noche de la muerte de la señorita Natsumi, ese fue un error. El señor Arizuka aun se lamenta el haberla perdido.

—Ahora que ha perdido el zafiro— comentó Michael

— ¿Lo perdió?— interrumpió Emoto con la boca sangrando por el puñetazo de Shouji.

—Sí, lo ha perdido, así que ahora no tiene un peso para pagar por sus servicios señor Emoto; usted ha sido cómplice de homicidio y el principal inculpado en homicidio frustrado, así que tiene un boleto directo a la cárcel y si es estricta será fusilado. Mi familia es influyente, señor Emoto, my influyente… y tiene dinero.

— ¿Qué intenta decirme?

—Si usted nos ayuda a encontrar al viejo nosotros podríamos ayudarlo en su sentencia— Los ojos de Emoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y temblaron. Shouji dejo que pensara unos segundos en su decisión… era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todo igual iría a la cárcel. — ¿Y? ¿Que ha decidido?

—Si me ayudan, los ayudare— Shouji sonrió y levantó al viejo, con la ayuda de Michael. Caminando, llegaron hasta el cuartel que quedaba a unas cuadras y los oficiales reconocieron inmediatamente y lo saludaron al estilo militar.

— ¡Señor!

—Llévense a este prisionero— lo lanzó a los oficiales quienes lo afirmaron con fuerza –Este hombre es acusado de dos crímenes graves. No quiero que lo dejen solo ni un minuto y tampoco puede recibir visitas, de nadie. Señor Emoto, si usted cambia de parecer, sabe cuál será la pena— Shouji sonrió al ver la expresión del viejo — ¡llévenselo!

—Permiso.

—Vaya, si que tienes presencia. No solo me respetan por mi posición actualmente, sino por mi familia.

—Estoy bien ubicado— sonrió Michael.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy amigo de las familias más influyentes de Japón, Tokaurin, Kazanuri, Nakajima. ¿A quién mas necesito?

Cuando los dos entraron en la casa, el rostro de su mayordomo estaba serio y pálido. Shouji presintió lo peor, su corazón palpitó con fuerza contra su pecho y la sangre le bombeó más rápido a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Noguchi?— preguntó Shouji.

—Vino un mensajero de la señorita Kobayakawa— Shouji se maldijo por haber olvidado su cita con la familia Kobayakawa.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Que esperaba su visita con ansias—. Shouji observó su reloj de bolsillo

—Aun no es tan tarde, para hacer la visita. Gracias Noguchi— levantó la vista al mayordomo y le sonrió, mientras le entregaba el sombrero y el fuete. –Tengo que cambiarme antes de ir a la casa de los Kobayakawa, Noguchi, necesito tu ayuda. Alístame otro caballo y guarda al que traía en el corral, está exhausto.

—Sí, señor— el mayordomo se retiró, con los utensilios de Shouji y Michael. Los dos atravesaron el recibidor rumbó a la escalera y llegaron hasta la habitación de Shouji, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación de Shouji está estaba vacía y aseada.

—Shouji— su madre lo interrumpió –No te exaltes.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Tu padre pidió que la cambiaran de habitación— El moreno frunció el ceño y siguió a su madre. Natsumi estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Estaba tranquila y dormida, los delirios habían cedido. Shouji se acercó hasta ella y le tocó la frente.

—También bajo la temperatura— murmuró.

—El doctor dijo que está más estable. Que solo tiene que descansar.

—It's realy aliviator— Michael miró a Yuka y ella asintió.

—Ha dormido gran parte del día, así que esperamos que pronto despierte.

—Mamá ¿Por qué mi padre la cambio de habitación?

—Dijo que era lo mejor, así podrías descansar en tú cama— contestó Kaoruko parada detrás de él.

—Iba a dormir con ella— informó Shouji.

— ¡Estás loco! Nunca te permitiría que la tocaras.

—No dije que la iba a tocar. Independiente de en que dormitorio esté igual dormiré con ella— Shouji se acercó hasta los labios de Natsumi y los besó con ternura –Tengo que salir— informó volteándose hasta su madre que lo miraba reprobatoriamente –Voy a ir a la casa de los Kobayakawa.

— ¿A qué vas?

—Voy a anular mi compromiso. Como dije desde un principió, no pienso casarme con ella. No la amo y ella tampoco me quiere, voy a casarme con Natsumi.

—Shouji, si tu padre lo sabe…— lo afirmó del brazo y lo alejó de Natsumi —…él se opondrá. Aun no puedes tomar decisiones de esa índole.

—Entonces, primero iré a hablar con él ¿Dónde está?

—En su dormitorio— sin escuchar más, el moreno giró sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta. Su madre lo siguió de cerca y ninguno se detuvo hasta que llegaron al dormitorio. Shouji golpeó la puerta y segundos después entró sin esperar autorización.

— ¡¿Qué es esa forma de entrar?!— preguntó molestó Kachou. — ¿Shouji?

—Padre. Te informó que en este momento me dirijo a la casa de los Kobayakawa para anular la petición de mano de Miyuki.

— ¿Qué?— Kachou caminó hasta su hijo –No te atrevas.

—No padre. No me casaré con ella. Voy a casarme con Natsumi Tokaurin como se prometió en un inició.

—Pero ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera en este momento, nadie dice que querrá casarse contigo.

—Lo hará, padre, lo hará. Y el compromiso con Miyuki es solo un impedimento para mí. Usted le prometió mi mano a Shouji y Natsumi Tokaurin, a mi padrino, no puede retractarse porque ellos no están. Una promesa hay que cumplirla y yo deseo casarme con esa chica.

—Shouji…— Kachou paso su vista hacía su mujer y luego volvió a él —…Y si ella no sobrevive.

—Papá, no vuelvas a decirlo— su mirada fue tan intensa que Kachou no fue capaz de protestar. –No sé en qué te perjudica tanto que yo me case con ella, es de buena familia, excelente para ser más exacto, somos amigos desde niños y tú eras amigo de sus padres. Compartieron miles de cosas, no sé porque te molesta.

—No me molesta, Shouji. Lo que no quiero es que se repita la historia— un silencio fúnebre se hizo presente. Shouji miró sin comprender las palabras de su padre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás viviendo lo mismo que vivió mi querido amigo Shouji Tokaurin. Se enamoró de Natsumi Tsugimoto, que también tenía un hermano, y al igual que Soubi, su tío Reiko también murió. Luego fue ella, Natsumi murió cuando dio a luz a los dos mellizos y Shouji fue asesinado. No quiero que Natsumi muera y tu sufras la perdida— * (acabo de darme cuenta de la relación)

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Cada uno tiene su futuro, yo estoy seguro que ella no morirá. Y si algo llegara a pasarle más me lamentaría no haber podido disfrutar de estar a su lado durante ese tiempo. ¿Entiendes? Prefiero estar un poco con ella a nunca. Yo, estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ella. La amo, desde que hable con mi tío para pedir su mano.

— ¿Hablaste con quien?

—Con mi padrino, Shouji Tokaurin, el me aprobó cuando le pedí la mano de su hija.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?— preguntó Kaoruko sorprendida.

—Antes de irme al ejercito, cuando tenía quince. Le pedí la autorización para casarme con ella y él me lo autorizó.

—Ese era el deseo de todos. No tengo porque retractarme de mi decisión. Tengo la autorización de su madre, quien fue ella la de la idea+, de mi padrino y de su hermano. ¿No soy el mejor candidato?

—Pero…— Kachou iba a reclamar pero Kaoruko le tomó el brazo y lo interrumpió.

—Shouji… yo solo quiero tu felicidad. Nada me daría más placer que verte feliz y si ese es tu deseo entonces te apoyo. Ve con los Kobayakawa y anula el compromiso.

— ¡Pero Kaoruko!— las dos miradas estaban sobre él. Kachou tragó saliva dificultosamente y asintió. –Es verdad… tiene razón. Esta mujer tiene razón.

— ¿Y?

—Te doy mi consentimiento para que te cases con la persona que tu creas es la correcta.

—Papá— Shouji le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo a su padre, y un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió a toda prisa hasta su habitación. Tenía que esta presentable para romper los lazos con los Kobayakawa, sinceramente a ellos les caería muy mal su comportamiento, pero ya no estaba en 1800, sino en 1900 y los compromisos no eran por conveniencia, sino por amor.

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en un bonito sofá en la sala de los Kobayakawa mientras la mirada del jefe de hogar estaba sobre él. La mujer en cambio estaba sentada junto a su hija con una sonrisa tranquila, y Miyuki se mantenía seria y nerviosa.

—me disculpo otra vez por la hora.

—No se preocupe, joven Kazanuri. Aun le debemos una compensación por el mal trato de ayer. Echarlo de esa forma por pensar mal de usted, es imperdonable. Usted es un hombre honrado y derecho, nunca dañaría a nuestra Miyuki.

—En efecto, señor Kobayakawa, y es por eso por lo que he venido.

— ¿Se sirve otra tasita de té?— ofreció la señora.

—No, no, muchas gracias. La verdad— carraspeó un poco y observo a los ojos al señor –venia a hablar sobre el compromiso.

—Adelante, usted dirá. Si quiere adelantar la fecha estamos a su entera disposición— Shouji sonrió nervioso. Hablar con esas personas era difícil, más cuando las cosas iban contra sus deseos. El señor Kobayakawa era un hombre de piel blanca, de ojos y cabello negro y una gran panza. Mientras que su esposa era una mujer de contextura delgada, con un lindo lunar bajo la comisura de la boca, ojos lilas (iguales a su hija) y cabello castaño oscuro. Tenía una apariencia muy tranquila, a diferencia de su esposo que siempre le gustaba ir a todas las fiestas que se daba. Fue él el de la idea de la fiesta en su casa, del viaje a Londres, del compromiso con los Kazanuri y ni idea que otras cosas más.

—Bien— Shouji tragó saliva y tomó aire –Yo quería retirar el ofrecimiento de mi padre, respecto al matrimonio entre la señorita y yo—. Y fue punto final. El viejo se levantó con la mirada llena de rabia hacía él y se acercó peligrosamente. Miyuki afirmó la mano de su madre y la apretó nerviosa por el comportamiento de su padre.

— ¿Es una broma, señor Kazanuri?

—No lo es, señor Kobayakawa— Shouji se levantó y se puso a su altura. Pudo notarse a simple vista que Shouji era mucho más alto que el viejo, pero en contextura el viejo le ganaba.

—Usted prometió casarse con mi hija.

—Lo sé, pero hemos decidido que ninguno de los dos quiere un compromiso de esta índole— el viejo miró a su hija quien se levantó y se colocó junto a Shouji.

—No quiero casarme con él, papá.

— ¡Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, Miyuki!

—Pero de que vale si tú no me escuchas.

—Por favor, querido— intentó calmarlo su mujer, pero él la miró con el seño fruncido y la mujer guardó silencio.

—Usted es su padre— interrumpió Shouji – ¿No querrá lo mejor para ella?

—Por eso es el compromiso con tu familia.

—Pero mi familia no es la única, hay una familia que también esta ensalzada por su participación en la restauración y más por el emperador por su gran lealtad. Los Nakajima son una gran familia, y sus integrantes son buenos amigos con nosotros.

—Pero esa familia…

—Tienen un hijo, el joven Ken Nakajima. Es soltero, postula al ejercito y.

—Y yo estoy enamorada de él, papá. No sé porque te molesta tanto que lo ame— El viejo miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza.

—Miyuki, todo esto lo hago por ti.

—Si fuera por mí, no me obligarías a casarme con alguien que no me ama. Nuestro matrimonio seria un infierno para ambas partes, porque los dos amamos a otras personas— el viejo cayó en su silla con la vista baja y horrorizado.

—Eso era lo que intentaba decirle, señor— Shouji miró a Miyuki –Me acompañas hasta la puerta— LA joven asintió. –Buenas noches, señora, señor— los dos salieron de la sala rumbó al recibidor.

—Muchas gracias, joven Kazanuri.

—De nada. Esto no significa que no volveremos a hablarnos nunca más.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió ella –Es usted todo un caballero, y un buen amigo. Se lo agradezco— Shouji se puso su chaqueta, su sombrero y le sonrió.

—Nos veremos nuevamente. Me invitaras a tu fiesta de compromiso, haber si hay conoces a mi novia.

—Por supuesto. Y usted no olvide mi invitación.

—Nunca— le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y salió de la casa. Ya había terminado con su compromiso con los Kobayakawa y realmente sentía que un gran peso había sido retirado de su espalda. Ahora tenía una misión más difícil, convencer a su novia de casarse con él.

Cuando llegó a casa, Natsumi seguía dormida. Dejó su chaqueta de vestir a un lado y observó a Yuka que se veía cansada y pálida. –Vete a dormir, es mi turno.

—Gracias, señor. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— respondió gentilmente. Michael también estaba ahí, pero él se quedo un rato más. Cuando se dispuso a salir miró por última vez a Shouji y sonrió con malicia.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, remember that is prohibido— Shouji frunció el seño y lo miró con ironía. Michael rió. Salía de la habitación, cuando vio a Yuka intentar entrar. — ¿What pasa?

—Hay algo que quiero hablar con el señor Kazanuri.

—Te espero.

—No es necesario, joven Michael. Vaya a descansar. Buenas noches.

—Good nigth— dijo de mala gana y entró en la habitación continua.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuka?— la joven juntó un poco la puerta y se paró junto al moreno.

—Es algo que la señorita me contó en una ocasión; sobre sus sentimientos. Ella está enamorada de usted, señor, pero pensar que usted está profundamente enamorado del joven Soubi.

—Comprendo— la mirada de Shouji brilló cuando Yuka le dijo los sentimientos de Natsumi.

—Por eso piensa que cuando usted se entere de que ella no es el joven, se desilusionara porque fue el joven quien murió— Shouji asintió atento –Piensa que lo mejor hubiera sido que ella muriera aquella noche, como hicieron creer.

—Es una tonta.

—Lo sé, pero la entiendo. Ella nunca ha conocido el amor, y el que ha conocido a sido en sus manos, señor; por eso la entendía. Nos sabe con cuanta felicidad se comió el pastel que usted le envió.

— ¿Qué pastel?— se alteró Shouji.

—Bueno, el pastel envenenado. El joven Michael también lo probó y notó su extraño sabor, debido al opio; pero ella… yo creo que ella sabía que el pastel estaba envenenado.

— ¿Crees que ella se…?

—Sí, señor. La señorita me dijo que todas las personas tenían distintas razones para vivir y que cuando terminaban una podían seguir con otra, además que siempre van naciendo distintas razones. Pero en su caso solo tenía una, que era encontrar la forma de vengar a su hermano. Después de eso ya no tenía razón para vivir.

—Fue por eso por lo que se lo comió. Yuka, cuando Natsumi y Michael recibieron mi nota esta mañana ¿Natsumi ya se había comido el pastel?

—Le lleve un pedazo de pastel y en ese momento llegó la nota. Ella termino de comerlo después de haberse enterado de su recado— Shouji asintió con una seria expresión. –Creo que usted es el único que puede darle una buena razón para vivir, por favor, se lo pido… aunque sea como amiga, por el amor que le tiene al joven Soubi.

—Tranquila, Yuka. Yo me encargare desde aquí. Te agradezco mucho todo esto— la joven sonrió complacida.

—De nada.

— ¿Te han facilitado una habitación?— preguntó Shouji.

—Sí, señor— ella emprendió su camino hacia la puerta.

—Bien, entonces que tengas buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señor— Yuka cerró la puerta por fuera y se alejo por el pasillo. Shouji caminó hasta la puerta y giró la llave que había ahí puesta. Luego se quitó la corbata, la camisa, quedando solo en camiseta y se sentó en la cama en el lado opuesto de Natsumi. Se quitó las botas los calcetines y los pantalones quedando solo en la ropa interior. Se acostó bajo las mantas y se acercó lo que más pudo al cuerpo dormido de la chica.

Sus brazos musculosos la envolvieron y la atrajeron hacia su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Se quedo apoyado en las almohadas mientras que Natsumi recostaba su cabeza sobre su duro pecho. –así que necesitas una razón, Natsumi Tokaurin. Déjame decirte que yo tengo una buena razón para que te quedes a mi lado— acercó su boca hasta la oreja de la joven y sonrió –No creo tener una razón de peso para que vivas, solo puedo decirte que te amo y te necesito, y si necesitas una razón, entonces vive por mí, porque no creo poder encontrar a alguien a quien amar más que a ti. Soubi no fue mi amor, solo lo ame como un hermano, él era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero. Nunca nos vimos con otros ojos— los ojos de Shouji se inundaron por las lágrimas —te amo, Natsumi Tokaurin, tu actuación logro engañarme pero no tus ojos esmeraldas— sintió que la chica se movía en sus brazos y sonrió. La apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido.

Continuara…

* * *

Próximo, ultimo capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
